Low Pressure
by Adlynee
Summary: "Yoongi seorang penulis yang menuliskan sebuah karya berdasarkan kisah tragis keluarganya dan membuatnya harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak, Park Jimin." / It's YoonMin/MinYoon/GS!Yoongi/Cerita Remake dari novel karya Sandra Brown dg Judul yang sama.
1. PROLOGUE

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other Member

OC

 **Genre**

Mystery Thriller, Romance

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

Tikus itu mati.

Tapi tetap saja menakutkan seperti kalau masih hidup.

Min Yoongi membungkam jeritannya di balik tangan, sambil membekap mulut, mundur menjauhi kotak hadiah yang terbungkus kertas kado mengilap dan pita satin. Binatang itu tergeletak di hamparan kertas tisu perak, ekor pinknya yang panjang bergelung di badannya yang gemuk.

Ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding, Yoongi merosot sampai bokongnya mengenai lantai. Dengan tubuh membungkuk, dia menurunkan tangan dari mulut dan menutup mata. Tetapi, dia begitu ketakutan sehingga tak bisa menangis. Isakannya kering dan serak.

Siapa yang tega berbuat sekeji itu? Siapa? Dan mengapa?

Peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini pun mulai berkelebat di benaknya bagai rekaman video yang dipercepat.

"Kau hebat sekali."

"Terima kasih." Yoongi berusaha mengikuti kecepatan tinggi publisis dari penerbitnya. Wanita itu melakukan segala hal seolah sarapannya dibubuhi obat speed saja.

"Pertunjukan tadi nomor satu di slot waktunya." Omongannya yang bagai rentetan senapan mesin sesuai dengan detak sepatu stiletto-nya.

"Jauh di depan pesaing. Kita berurusan dengan lima juta penonton. Kau tampil dalam skala nasional yang sangat luas." Padahal tepat itulah yang ingin dihindari Yoongi, dia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mengatakannya. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baik si publisis maupun agennya, Kim Seokjin, tidak mengerti mengapa Yoongi ingin mengarahkan publisitas ke buku larisnya, bukan ke dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin dengan tangan memegang erat siku Yoongi, membimbingnya melintasi lobi marmer gedung pencakar langit Seoul.

"Kau luar biasa. Tanpa cela, tapi hangat. Manusiawi. Wawancara tadi mungkin bisa mendongkrak penjualan Low Pressure sampai seribu eksemplar, dan memang itulah tujuannya." Seokjin membawa Yoongi menuju pintu keluar, penjaga pintu berseragamnya menyentuh topi saat Yoongi berlalu.

"Saya sampai bergadang membaca buku Anda, Nona Min." Yoongi nyaris tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sebelum didorong memasuki pintu putar, yang seolah memuntahkannya ke plaza. Terdengar teriakan dari kerumunan yang berkumpul untuk melihat sekilas para narasumber pagi ini ketika orang-orang itu masuk dan keluar studio televisi.

Si publisis senang sekali. " Seokjin bantu dia menemui kerumunan. Aku akan memanggil fotografer ke sini. Kita bisa menggunakan ini untuk liputan televisi lagi." Seokjin , yang lebih sensitif terhadap keengganan kliennya pada publisitas, mendekat dan berbicara langsung ke telinga Yoongi supaya suaranya kedengaran di antara keriuhan jam sibuk di Seoul Plaza.

"Tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan situasi dan menandatangani beberapa buku. Sebagian besar penulis bekerja keras sepanjang kehidupan profesional mereka—"

"Dan tak pernah memperoleh sorotan media yang seperti ini," tukas Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimat Seokjin.

"Ribuan penulis rela menyerahkan tangan kanan demi ini. Begitu katamu padaku. Berulang kali."

"Tidak mengapa kok diulang-ulang." Seokjin menepuk lengan Yoongi sambil membawanya mendekati orang-orang penuh semangat yang berjejalan di balik barikade.

"Senyumlah. Masyarakat pengagummu sudah menunggu." Para pembaca yang langsung menyukai Yoongi berdesak-desakan untuk bersalaman dengannya dan memintanya menandatangani Low Pressure milik mereka. Dengan setenang mungkin dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum saat difoto dengan kamera ponsel.

Tangannya sedang dijabat penggemar yang antusias ketika, di sudut mata, Yoongi melihat Park Chanyeol, penulis tabloid harian Goryeo Ilbo. Park Chanyeol agak terpisah dari kerumunan, menyeringai bangga dan memberikan instruksi pada fotografer yang mendampinginya.

Chanyeol-lah yang mengetahui lalu dengan penuh semangat membeberkan fakta bahwa D.t Suga, yang buku pertamanya menggemparkan dunia perbukuan juga Korea, ternyata Min Yoongi, wanita menarik berusia dua puluhan :

"Mengapa warga asli Korea ini—bermata Coklat, berkaki panjang, dan bertubuh seksi, itulah yang kita sukai, bukan?—ingin bersembunyi di balik nama samaran yang tidak menarik, reporter yang satu ini tidak tahu. Meski penulisnya suka berahasia, Low Pressure melesat ke puncak daftar-daftar buku laris, dan sekarang rupanya Nona Min keluar dari persembunyian dan terjun sepenuhnya ke dunia ini. Dia melupakan sepatu bot dan topinya, meninggalkan kota asalnya dan sekarang tinggal di apartemen penthouse yang menghadap ke Central Park di daerah Gangnam, menikmati status selebritas mendadaknya." Sebagian besar omongan itu cuma isapan jempol, kebenarannya hanya cukup supaya tidak dianggap pencemaran nama baik.

Min Yoongi memang bermata Coklat, tapi tingginya rata-rata, tak bisa dibilang jangkung, seperti yang disiratkan Park Chanyeol. Menurut standar mana pun, Yoongi tidak lah seksi. Dia memang memiliki topi koboi, namun sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak memakainya. Dia tak pernah punya sepatu bot bertaji, juga tidak kenal siapa pun yang memilikinya. Dia tidak meninggalkan negara bagian kampung halamannya, seperti yang disiratkan oleh Park Chanyeol. Dia hanya pindah ke Seoul beberapa tahun lalu, lama sebelum bukunya diterbitkan. Dia memang tinggal di Gangnam berseberangan dengan taman, namun bukan dipenthouse.

Tetapi, ketidak akuratan yang paling buruk adalah Chanyeol menyatakan Yoongi menikmati statusnya sebagai selebritas, yang dianggap Yoongi lebih sebagai cahaya menyilaukan daripada mempesona. Cahaya itu makin terang ketika Chanyeol menulis artikel lanjutan di halaman depan yang kembali berisi pembenaran mengejutkan. Meskipun diterbitkan sebagai karya fiksi, Low Pressure sebetulnya kisah nyata yang dinovelisasi. Kisah nyata Min Yoongi, kisah nyata tragis keluarganya.

Dengan kecepatan roket, pembeberan itu melemparkannya ke langit ketenaran yang lebih tinggi. Yoongi membencinya. Dia menulis Low Pressure bukan untuk mendapatkan ketenaran. Menulis kisah itu bagai terapi baginya.

Sejujurnya, dia memang berharap kisah itu bakal diterbitkan, dibaca secara luas, dan diterima baik oleh pembaca serta kritikus, tapi dia menerbitkannya dengan nama samaran netral, tidak jelas nama perempuan atau laki-laki, untuk menghindari sorotan yang sekarang mengarah padanya ini.

Low Pressure sudah ditunggu-tunggu bahkan sebelum tersedia di toko buku. Karena sangat meyakini potensinya, penerbit menyediakan dana besar untuk publikasi, memasang papan iklan di kota-kota besar dan iklan cetak di banyak majalah, koran, serta Internet. Jejaring media sosial heboh berbulan-bulan sebelum tanggal penjualannya. Semua ulasan memuji D.t Suga disandingkan dengan para penulis kriminal, fiksi dan nonfiksi.

Yoongi menikmati kesuksesan buku itu dari balik perlindungan nama samaran. Tetapi, begitu Park Chanyeol mengungkapkan semuanya, segalanya pun buyar. Yoongi merasa penerbitnya dan Seokjin, serta siapa saja yang diuntungkan penjualan bukunya, diam-diam merasa senang identitas serta latar belakang bukunya sekarang ketahuan.

Sekarang mereka tidak hanya punya buku untuk dipromosikan, tapi juga individu, yang mereka anggap " _Impian Publisis_ " Mereka menggambarkannya sebagai wanita yang menarik, berpendidikan, pandai bicara, tidak terlalu muda sehingga centil, tapi juga tidak terlalu tua sehingga membosankan, ahli waris yang menjadi penulis buku laris. Yoongi punya banyak _"sisi"_ untuk dimanfaatkan, yang paling utama adalah Yoongi ingin anonim.

Usahanya bersembunyi di balik nama samaran, ternyata, membuat dirinya semakin membuat penasaran. Park Chanyeol menikmati ketertarikan media pada Yoongi, dia ikut menciptakannya, dan tak pernah puas, terus membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu publik dengan info-info kecil tentang Yoongi, sebagian besar merupakan kebohongan besar, spekulatif, atau sangat dilebih-lebihkan.

Sambil terus memberikan tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama para pengagumnya, dia pura-pura tidak melihat pria itu, tapi gagal. Park Chanyeol dengan kasar menyikut kanan-kiri untuk menerobos kerumunan agar bisa mendekatinya. Karena melihat dia datang, Seokjin mewanti-wantinya dengan berbisik, "Jangan biarkan dia memancing emosimu. Orang-orang mengamati. Dia pasti ingin membuatmu mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa ditulisnya di luar konteks."

Waktu itu _"Jurnalis"_ berhadap-hadapan dengan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mustahil mengabaikannya, pria itu tersenyum, menampakkan dua baris gigi nya, yang dibayangkan Yoongi di kikir Chanyeol supaya seringainya bisa terkesan begitu buas.

Sambil memandang Yoongi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dia bertanya. "Berat badanmu berkurang ya, Nona min? Kau tidak mau aku menyadari kau tampak lebih kurus." Beberapa minggu lalu Yoongi dibilang seksi. Besok dia bisa saja dibilang mengalami gangguan makan.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan licik laki-laki itu, Yoongi bercakap-cakap dengan wanita yang memakai kaus tangan panjang Ohio State dan mahkota Statue of Liberty dari Spons hijau. "Club buku saya sekarang membaca buku Anda," Wanita tersebut memberitahunya sementara mereka berpose untuk difoto suaminya yang juga antusias.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih."

"Para anggota lain takkan percaya saya bertemu Anda!" Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan kembali berjalan. Tanpa peduli Chanyeol menjajarinya, sibuk menulis di notes spiral kecil. Kemudian, menyusup di antara Yoongi dan orang berikut yang menunggu perhatian Yoongi. Dia bertanya, "Menurutmu, siapa yang akan jadi pemeran utama di filmnya, Nona Min?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak tahu soal film."

"Tapi tidak lama lagi akan tahu. Semua tahu para produser antre untuk menghujanimu dengan uang agar boleh memfilmkan Low Pressure. Ada desas-desus beberapa aktor dan aktris papan atas sedang berkampanye agar terpilih untuk jadi pemeran. Bagian Casting belum pernah sesibuk ini."

Yoongi memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada komentar tentang masalah itu?"

"Tidak ada," katanya, menekankan kata itu sedemikian rupa supaya tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Tepat pada saat itu seorang pria menyelinap di antara mereka dan menyodorkan buku pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera mengenalinya.

"Wah, halo lagi. Hmm…"

"Jisung." sahutnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Jisung, ya." Wajah Jisung terbuka dan ramah. Dia berapa kali menghadiri acara penandatanganan buku dan Yoongi melihatnya di antara penonton waktu dia berceramah di toko buku kampus SNU.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang pagi ini."

"Aku tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan bertemu denganmu." Yoongi mendatangani halaman judul, yang dibentangkan Jisung.

"Dengan ini, jadi sudah berapa bukuku yang kau beli, Jisung?" Laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Aku membelinya sebagai kado ulang tahun dan Natal." Yoongi menduga pria itu juga terpesona padanya.

"Yah, aku dan penerbitku mengucapkan terima kasih." Dia bergerak lagi dan, sementara Jisung kembali berbaur dengan kerumunan, Chanyeol dengan berani menyikut orang-orang supaya bisa terus berdekatan dengan Yoongi. Laki-laki tersebut ngotot dengan pertanyaan mengenai kemungkinan dibuatnya film berdasarkan buku Yoongi.

"Ayolah, Nona Min. Beri para pembacaku petunjuk siapa yang menurutmu cocok memainkan tokoh-tokoh kunci. Siapa yang akan kau jadikan pemeran anggota keluargamu?" Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Siapa yang menurutmu cocok jadi si pembunuh?"

Yoongi memandangnya tajam.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan berkata pada si fotografer, "Ku harap kau memotretnya tadi?"

Sisa hari itu sama hebohnya.

Dia dan Seokjin menghadiri rapat di penerbit untuk mendiskusikan kapan edisi paper back Low Pressure akan diterbitkan. Setelah lama bertukar pikiran, diputuskan bahwa buku tersebut begitu laris dalam format hard cover dan e-book sehingga edisi alternatif sebaiknya baru ada enam bulan lagi.

Setelah rapat, mereka menyantap makan siang bersama produser film. Sehabis menyantap salad lobster dan asparagus dingin disuite hotelnya yang aman, pria itu dengan sepenuh hati menjelaskan film yang akan dibuatnya, menjamin bahwa kalau mereka menjual hak pembuatan film padanya, dia akan mengadaptasi bukunya sebaik mungkin. Ketika mereka meninggalkan pertemuan itu, Seokjin bercanda, "Temanmu si Chanyeol pasti sangat gembira kalau tahu tentang pertemuan barusan."

"Dia bukan temanku. Identitas asli D.t Suga mestinya jadi rahasia yang tertutup rapat. Siapa yang disogok Chanyeol supaya tahu namaku?"

"Pegawai magang penerbit, asisten di bagian kontrak. Bisa siapa saja."

"Orang di agensimu?" Seokjin menepuk tangan Yoongi. "Kita mungkin takkan pernah tahu. Apakah penting mengetahui siapa orangnya sekarang?"

Yoongi mendesah pasrah. "Tidak. Nasi sudah jadi _bubur_."

Dia tertawa. "' _bubur_ ' ada yang suka juga." Seokjin mengantarkannya sampai di depan gedung apartemen, lalu memperingatkan, "Besok hari yang sangat padat juga. Istirahatlah malam ini. Aku akan datang menjemputmu jam tujuh pagi."

Yoongi berpisah dengannya sambil berjanji takkan terlambat, lalu memasuki lobi gedung.

 _Consierge_ berseru padanya dari balik meja. "Paket untuk Anda baru saja diantarkan beberapa saat lalu."

Paket itu tampak cukup aman ketika Yoongi meletakkannya di meja makan bersama setumpuk surat. Kardusnya ditutup selotip bening. Dia menyadari nama dan alamatnya tercantum di label, tapi tidak ada informasi tentang si pengirim. Aneh juga, namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya waktu merobek selotip, membuka tutup kardus, dan mengangkat kotak terbungkus kertas kado di dalamnya.

Dia takkan pernah menyangka isinya ternyata begitu mengerikan.

Sekarang, duduk di lantai dengan punggung tersandar di dinding, dia menurunkan tangan dari mata dan menatap kotak yang bagian atasnya dipenuhi kertas tisu mencuat tersebut. Penampilannya yang indah tidak sesuai dengan isinya sehingga pasti dimaksudkan sebagai lelucon.

Lelucon? Tidak. Ini tidak lucu. Ini jahat.

Namun, Yoongi tidak bisa memikirkan siapa yang pernah disakitinya, juga siapa yang bisa demikian membencinya. Apakah Park Chanyeol, meskipun sangat menyebalkan, mampu melakukan tindakan serendah dan sekotor mengiriminya bangkai tikus?

Pelan-pelan dia bangun sambil tetap bersandar, punggungnya menempel di dinding sementara dia dengan goyah menjejakkan kaki. Setelah tegak sepenuhnya, dia bisa melihat tikus yang tergeletak di kertas mengilap itu.

Yoongi berusaha mematikan perasaan supaya mampu memandangnya. Dia mencoba menatap bangkai itu dengan objektif, tapi karena tikus tersebut sangat menjijikkan, semua bagian badannya seolah begitu jelas kelihatan.

Dia menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, menggosok lengannya yang merinding, dan dengan susah payah menguatkan diri. Bagaimanapun, itu kan hanya bangkai hewan pengerat. Tikus berseliweran di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Dia tidak pernah bereaksi sehebat ini ketika melihat tikur terbirit-birit di rel.

Dia akan memasang kembali tutup kotak dan membawanya ke saluran sampah di ujung koridor.

Dengan berbuat begitu dia akan menyingkirkannya, ia akan melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidup, menolak membiarkan orang jail mengerjainya.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Yoongi maju selangkah, kemudian selangkah lagi, dan lagi, sampai hampir di dekat kotak.

Lalu tahu-tahu ekor si tikus bergerak.

 **ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ**

 **Catatan :**

 _Consierge (pemegang kunci)_ sebutan untuk petugas yang melayani tamu dihotel, dia juga bertugas menjaga barang, mengantar barang barang para tamu hotel.

 _nah …_

 _apa mungkin ada yang merasa familiar sama cerita ini? atau udah pernah baca novelnya ?_

 _karena ini remake dari karya sandra brown yang menurut saya adalah novel paling keren yang pernah dia tulis, novel novel dia emang keren tapi yang ini paling favorit *gk nanya* makanya saya pengen remake dengan pairing favorit author nih si Yoonmin kkk~_

 _disini saya mengubah Cast, setting dan status si Yoongi yang sebenernya dalam novel asli pemeran utama sudah menikah hoho~_

 _beberapa pemain di sini saya ubah jadi kalo ada yang gak suka sama cerita yang 'Gender Switch' saya minta maaf. awalnya mau edit 'BL' aja tapi … saya khawatir cerita nya bakalan beda total._

 _karena tujuan saya cuma mau remake cerita dari novel fav dengan jalan cerita yang sama dan gak berubah._

 _intinya sih itu aja wkwk_

 _saya senang kalo kalian juga ikut senang dengan cerita ini *apaan*_

 _mind to review?_


	2. Part 1

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

 **Genre**

Mystery Thriller, Romance

 **Warning**

 _GS! OOC! Typo(s)_

 ** _Summary :_**

Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya.

karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak.

kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan …

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin mengangkat telepon sambil menggerutu. "apa?"

" _Kau masih di tempat tidur?"_

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

 _"Kedengarannya kau mabuk."_

"apakah aku perlu tidak mabuk?"

" _kalau mau pekerjaan ini."_

"hari ini?"

" _Begitu kau sampai disini."_

"aku memang takut kau akan bilang begitu. Apakah hasilnya sepadan dengan susah payahku?"

 _"Sejak kapan kau mampu menolak tawaran carter?"_

"Oke, oke. Berapa?"

 _"Dua juta pulang-pergi."_

"Ke?"

 _"Haneda."_

"Menginap?"

 _"tidak."_ Jimin duduk dan menapakkan kaki di lantai, menguji tingkat kesadarannya. Dia menyisir rambut dengan jari lalu membiarkan tangannya tetap di sana, memegang kepalanya yang pusing. "Dua juta lima ratus plus ongkos bahan bakar."

 _"Orang ini sakit. Dia akan ke NCC Hospital untuk kemo."_

"Dua juta lima ratus plus ongkos bahan bakar." Gumaman tidak jelas tentang kerakusan terdengar, kemudian, " _Kurasa aku bisa mengusahakannya."_

"Lakukan maka semuanya beres. Bagaimana cuaca?"

 _"Panas, pengap, Jepang pada bulan Juni."_

"Prakiraan?"

 _"Kemungkinan hujan deras dan kilat malam ini. Pasti bisa kau hadapi, tak ada yang menakutkan."_ Setelah ragu sejenak, _"Kau yakin sanggup terbang?"_

"Isi bahan bakar pesawat." Ketika menuju kamar mandi, kaki telanjangnya tersangkut kabel listrik lampu berbentuk leher angsa sehingga lampu itu jatuh dari nakas. Lampu tersebut jatuh berdebam, tapi untunglah bohlamnya tidak pecah. Dia menendang lampu dan tumpukan baju supaya tidak menghalangi jalan dan terhuyung-huyung masuk ke kamar mandi, memaki kilau cahaya yang tanpa ampun saat dia menekan sakelar.

Dia bercukur dengan panduan perasaan di bilik pancuran, menyikat gigi sambil membungkuk di wastafel, dan memutuskan membiarkan rambutnya kering sendiri, tidak memakai pengering rambut. Penyingkatan proses merapikan penampilan ini lebih dipilihnya daripada memandang pantulan diri di cermin.

Sekembalinya di kamar, dia memakai seragam pilot : Jeans, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, yang diikat tapi dibiarkannya longgar di bawah kerah terbuka. Dia mengertakkan kaki saat memakai sepatu bot, lalu menyambar dompet, kunci, dan kaca mata hitam dari bufet.

Di pintu, dia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap si wanita telanjang di tempat tidur. Wanita itu, entah siapa namanya, masih pulas. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk meninggalkan pesan, meminta wanita tersebut mengunci pintu ketika meninggalkan apartemen.

Lalu matanya yang merah menyapu apartemen dan dia berpikir, Kenapa repot? Tak ada isinya yang mungkin diinginkan pencuri.

.

.

.

.

Jam sibuk pagi hari sudah berlalu, jadi lalu lintas lumayan lancar. Satu-satunya sisa hidup Jimin yang dahulu hanyalah merah, dilengkapi dengan mesin berkekuatan 530 tenaga kuda yang dimodifikasi setelah dibeli, transmisi 6 kecepatan, leher knalpot panjang dan knalpot titanium Corsa. Dengan memacu Corvette-nya sampai 120 km/jam lebih setiap ada kesempatan, dia melesat melewati batas utara kota menuju lapangan terbang pribadi.

Dia bisa saja menyimpan pesawatnya di lapangan terbang lebih bagus, yang dilengkapi menara kontrol, tapi ada masalah loyalitas yang harus dipertimbangkannya. Lagi pula, lapangan ini lebih cocok untuknya.

Pesawatnya diparkir di landasan, yang merupakan apron beton di depan hanggar berdinding logam bergelombang. Tempat itu dulu lebih bagus. Dulu maksudnya sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat Jimin mulai datang ke sini. Ilalang tumbuh bagai poni di sekeliling bagian bawah dinding luar hanggar yang berkarat.

"kaus kaki" angin berwarna jingga pudar itu sepertinya satu-satunya yang pernah dilihat Jimin di sini, dan dia menduga memang benda itulah yang dipasang di tiangnya tidak lama setelah Perang Korea berakhir.

Diparkir di belakang, tidak sesuai dengan penampilan lusuh bangunan dan truk pick up reyot Namjoon, tampak mobil Escalade hitam mengilap dengan jendela kehitaman. Jimin mengemudikan Vette ke dalam hanggar, mengeremnya dengan diiringi entakan dan decitan ban, mematikan mesin, lalu keluar. Namjoon duduk di balik meja berantakan di dalam kantor hanggar, yang memiliki dinding kaca kabur yang menghadap bagian dalam hanggar dan tiga dinding lain dari gipsum yang tidak dicat dan tidak diplester kasa. Ruangan itu luasnya satu meter persegi dan penuh sesak.

Berbagai peta, diagram, peta topografi, dan kliping koran yang sudah menguning berisi kisah-kisah penerbangan dipasang dengan paku payung di dinding, yang penuh lubang bekas paku. Majalah-majalah penerbangan lama dengan sampul sudah keriting ditumpuk di semua permukaan yang ada. Di atas lemari arsip berkarat dan penyok, duduk rakun yang diair keras, mata kacanya tertutup sarang laba-laba dan bulunya botak-botak.

Kalender di atasnya dari tahun 1990 dan berhenti pada Miss March, tersenyum mengundang, tak mengenakan apa pun selain kupu-kupu yang diletakkan secara strategis.

Ketika Jimin melangkah masuk, Namjoon berdiri. Sambil menumpukan kepalan tangan di pinggul, dia memandang Jimin dari atas ke bawah, lalu menggeram dengan kekesalan yang tak ditutup-tutupi dan menggerakkan batang rokok yang belum dinyalakan dari satu sisi bibirnya.

"Kau kelihatan kacau-balau."

"Kau simpan uangku?"

"Yeah."

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah menghina dan cepat ambilkan."

"Tidak secepat itu, Jim. Aku jadi perantara carter ini dan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan tiga penumpangnya."

"Aku bisa menerbangkan pesawat sialan itu." Kim Namjoon tidak terpengaruh oleh nada suara Jimin. Dia satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang di hormati Jimin sebab hanya pendapat Namjoon lah yang dipedulikannya.

Pria itu menatapnya tajam, dan Jimin mengalah. "Ayolah, Namjoon hyung. Memangnya aku bakal terbang kalau tidak fit?"

Namjoon ragu-ragu beberapa saat lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan cek terlipat dari saku celana terusan bernoda minyak dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

"Cek?"

"Ada dananya kok. Aku sudah menelepon bank." Jimin membuka lipatan cek, melihat dananya ditarik dari bank KB Kookmin sejumlah 2,5 juta won dibayarkan padanya dan sudah ditandatangani. Sepertinya semua beres. Disimpannya cek itu di dompet.

"Ku isikan 90 galon bahan bakar," Kata Namjoon. "Wanita itu akan membayar tagihan bahan bakar setelah kau kembali." Jimin memandang Namjoon tajam.

"Aku percaya padanya. Dia meninggalkan kartu kredit sebagai jaminan." Namjoom membuka laci meja logam. Di dalamnya ada pensil-pensil pendek, klipkertas bengkok, kunci-kunci tidak jelas, bolpoin Bic dengan ujung halus, dan kartu kredit dari KB bank Platinum.

"Dia meyakinkan aku kartunya valid. Tetap ku cek. Memang benar. Sampai dua tahun lagi. Lapangan terbang mana yang ingin kau pakai? Dia menyerahkannya padamu." Jimin menyebutkan pilihannya.

"Bahan bakar lebih murah?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak juga. Transportasi darat?"

"Dia minta aku mengusahakan jemputan limusin. Sudah beres."

"Mereka menunggu di Escalade?"

"Mereka bilang di dalam hanggar terlalu panas dan pengap."

"Kelihatannya dia mengatur semuanya."

"Kurasa bisa dibilang begitu." Namjoon mendadak tidak mampu menatapnya. "Orang tua itu sakit parah. Bersikap sopanlah."

"Aku selalu sopan." Namjoon mendengus. "Pokoknya ingat, jangan menolak rezeki."

"Ada lagi? Ibu?" Namjoon menggeram, tapi Jimin memotong apa pun yang akan dikatakannya dengan pertanyaan soal kopi. "Masih panas?"

"Bukannya selalu begitu?"

"Bilang pada mereka aku butuh waktu dua puluh menit, lalu kami berangkat. Apa pun yang harus mereka lakukan sementara itu, ke kamar mandi, apa punㅡ"

"Aku tahu bagaimana biasanya." Namjoon menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak didengar Jimin, dan mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu. lalu menambahkan, "Sebelum kau menemui mereka, tetesi matamu. Matamu merah seperti peta jalanan."

Jimin masuk ke kantor hanggar dan duduk di meja yang komputernya terus terhubung ke situs cuaca favoritnya. Dia mencatat ramalan badai nanti malam, tapi langit saat ini cerah. Dia sering ke Haneda. Meski begitu, Jimin tetap mempelajari informasi yang dibutuhkannya untuk bagian penerbangan perjalanan ini, juga untuk bandaranya. Dia punya Garmin di kokpit. Direktori Fasilitas Bandara untuk setiap negara bagian, plus data FBO-Fixed-Based Operator, sudah diunggah ke iPadnya, bisa diaksed dari kokpit. Tetapi, untuk berjaga-jaga dia selalu mencetak dan membawa semua informasi yang berhubungan dengan tinggal landas, bandara tujuan, dan bandara alternatif. Terakhir, dia menghubungi ATC-pengatur lalu lintas udara-dan melaporkan rencana terbang.

Di luar, dia melakukan pemeriksaan pra terbang pada pesawat, walau tahu Namjoon telah melakukannya. Dia pergi ke bawah sayap untuk mengeluarkan bahan bakar dari lima lokasi berbeda, memeriksa tabung kacanya guna memastikan tidak ada air di dalam tangki bahan bakar. Tugas itu memakan waktu, tapi dia kenal orang yang tidak melakukannya. Orang itu jatuh dan mati.

Setelah puas karena tahu pesawatnya siap terbang, dia memberi isyarat pada Namjoon dengan mengacungkan jempol. "Siap berangkat kalau mereka juga siap."

Dia pergi ke toliet, memercikkan air dingin ke wajahnya dan menegak tiga aspirin sambil minum kopi, yang tidak sepanas yang dikatakan Namjoon tapi kekuatannya dua kali lipat yang direkomendasikan. Dan, sesuai saran Namjoon, Jimin memakai obat tetes yang dijamin bisa menghilangkan mata merah. Meski begitu, dia tetap memakai kacamata hitam.

Ketika dia keluar dari gedung, ketiga penumpang sudah menunggunya di landasan, berdiri berdekatan.

Mudah mengetahui yang mana si pasien. Pria itu tinggi dan berwibawa, namun wajahnya abu-abu kekuningan khas akibat kanker dan pengobatan kimiawi keras. Dia memakai celana panjang santai dan jaket sport yang tampak terlalu besar beberapa ukuran. Topi bisbol menutupi kepala nya.

Di tengah trio itu ada wanita menarik, sedikit lebih muda daripada si pria, namun sudah berusia di akhir lima puluhan. Ada sesuatu pada dirinya...

Langkah Jimin tersendat, lalu dia terpaku. Tatapannya kembali ke si pria dan mencoba membayangkan versi sehat orang itu.

Sialan.

Dia Min Jung ho. Tak mungkin salah sebab di sampingnya berdiri sang istri, Hwa young tampak serapi yang diingat Jimin. Dia wanita cantik yang rela menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga demi penampilan. Dia masih langsing, walaupun penyebaran berat badannya berbeda sekarang, agak terpusat di tengah. Rambutnya lebih terang. Kulit di sekitar bibir dan di bawah dagunya lebih kendor dari pada dua belas tahun lalu. Tetapi, ekspresi angkuhnya tetap sama.

Jimin memandangi mereka beberapa lama, lantas menoleh. Namjoon bersembunyi di ambang pintu kantor, jelas-jelas menonton untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan kejadian ini. Karena pelototan Jimin, dia buru-buru masuk ke kantor lagi dan menutup pintu. Jimin ingin memakinya, tapi urusan itu bisa menunggu.

Dia berpaling kembali dan memandang keluarga Min dengan penuh kebencian. "Ini lelucon? Kalau ya, aku tidak merasakan kelucuannya."

Hwa young menoleh dan berbicara pada wanita lebih muda yang berdiri di sisi lainnya. "sudah kubilang ini salah besar." Wanita lebih muda itu maju dua langkah mendekati Jimin. "Ini bukan lelucon, Tuan Park. Kami harus ke Tokyo."

"Ada jalur laut yang jelas bebas hambatan antara sini dan sana."

"Appa tidak bisa bepergian sejauh itu terlebih lagi naik Kapal."

"Appa?" Wanita tersebut membuka kacamata hitam besar yang sedari tadi menutupi hampir sepertiga wajahnya.

"Aku Yoongi. Ingat?"

Yeah, tentu saja Jimin ingat, tapi ini benar-benar Yoongi? Adik perempuan Hoseok? Yang dulu mirip kucing penyusup, selalu bersembunyi setiap kali Jimin datang.

Ini dia? Sosok kurusnya sekarang berisi di tempat-tempat yang tepat. Wajahnya mulus, giginya rapi. Pakaiannya santai tapi mahal, dan kuncir hitam mengilap yang disampirkan di salah satu bahu tak lagi bercabang ujung-ujungnya. Secara keseluruhan, wanita yang menarik.

Tetapi, auranya sedingin es.

Dia menampilkan sikap angkuh seperti orang tuanya. Ditujukan terutama pada Park Jimin. Hwa Young menatap Jimin seolah Jimin belum mandi tadi pagi. Si orang tua entah terlalu kepayahan atau terlalu tak peduli untuk bicara sekalipun. Sedangkan Yoongi, dia menunjukkan perilaku kurang ajar yang mengesalkan Jimin, padahal mereka baru bicara beberapa patah kata.

Jimin tak sudi menerima perlakuan tidak sopan mereka. Tidak lagi. "Ada bandara komersial di tenggara pusat kota," dia berkata, ditujukan pada Yoongi. "Mungkin kau pernah dengar? Pesawat-pesawat besar mengkilap? Mereka menerbangkannya beberapa kali sehari dari dan ke Haneda."

Yoongi menanggapi sarkasmenya dengan senyum yang sama masam. "Ya. Well, terima kasih atas usulmu. Tapi, kasihan appa kalau harus melewati pemeriksaan keamanan bandara dan sebagainya. Aku diberitahuㅡ " Dia melirik ke belakang Jimin, ke hanggar. tempat Namjoon bersembunyi, "ㅡAku diberitahu kau punya pesawat yang bisa dicarter. Aku menerima syarat-syaratmu dan membayar jasamu di depan."

Sialan, Jimin butuh uang itu.

Dua setengah juta won tak ada artinya bagi keluarga Min. Bagi Jimin, jumlah itu berarti listrik, makanan, dan cicilan pembayaran pesawat. Dia kesal sekali karena tidak meminta bayaran lebih tinggi. Dia makin kesal pada Namjoon sebab Ia tidak memberitahukan siapa penumpangnya. Menjebaknya tanpa tahu apa-apa begini, apa sih yang ada di pikiran si brengsek itu ?

Sehubungan dengan itu, apa yang ada di pikiran keluarga Min? Mengapa mereka memilihnya padahal ada begitu banyak pilihan carter, termasuk pesawat jet sewaan, yang jelas mampu mereka bayar? Dia ragu mereka ingin menjalin persahabatan dengannya. Yang jelas, dia sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

Namun sayangnya, omongan Namjoon tentang jangan menolak rezeki ada benarnya. Kalau mereka sanggup berhadapan dengannya, dia juga sanggup berhadapan dengan mereka. Haneda hanyalah penerbangan singkat.

Jimin menoleh pada Min Jung Ho memaksa pria itu mengakui keberadaannya. "Jam berapa pertemuanmu?"

"Jam dua."

"Akan kubawa kau ke sana lebih cepat daripada itu."

"Bagus," Yoongi menimpali. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sikap soknya begitu tak asing, Jimin jadi ingin menggertakkan gigi. Namun, dia hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk anak-anak tangga yang menuju kabin pesawat.

"Silakan."

.

.

.

.

Penerbangannya Lancar.

Satu-satunya kesulitan yang mereka hadapi adalah memasukkan dan mengeluarkan Min Jung Ho dari pesawat. Dia bukan hanya begitu lemah sehingga hampir tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak, Jimin bisa melihat orang itu kesakitan. Waktu duduk di bangku belakang limusin yang sudah menunggu ketika mereka tiba, dia kelihatan sangat lega karena berhasil sampai sejauh itu. Hwayoung duduk di sampingnya, prihatin dan protektif, seperti biasa.

Yoongi masih bersama Jimin, berteriak supaya kedengaran di antara deru mesin pesawat dan angin kencang Teluk. "Staf dan para dokter selalu meleset dari jadwal, jadi aku tidak bisa mengira-ngira kami akan berapa lama di sana."

Dia kembali memakai kacamata hitam, tapi bagian wajah Yoongi kencang dan tegang, yang diduga Jimin mungkin akibat pihatin soal kondisi ayahnya. Atau barangkali wanita itu, seperti orangtuanya, memandang rendah Jimin.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa saja yang didengarnya dikatakan orang tentang Jimin selama dua belas tahun terakhir.

"Aku mengikuti jadwal kalian, jadi akan berada di sini kapan pun kalian kembali." Dia menyerahkan kartu nama. "Nomor ponselku ada di situ. Kalau kau memberitahuku sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit, aku akan menyiapkan pesawat sehingga kita bisa langsung terbang begitu kalian sampai di sini."

"Terima kasih." Yoongi ragu sesaat, lalu membuka tas bahu besar yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan buku hard cover, dan menyodorkannya. "Kau pernah baca ini?"

Jimin mengambil buku itu. "Low Pressure. D.t Suga."

"Alias Min Yoongi, apakah kau tahu aku menulis novel?"

"Tidak." Dan dia ingin menambahkan, _Aku juga tidak peduli_. Tetapi, dia menahan komentar itu sebab Yoongi mendongak memandangnya, kepalanya dimiringkan dengan gaya bertanya-tanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wanita itu di balik kacamata hitam, namun merasa Yoongi dengan hati-hati menilai jawabannya.

"Tidak," dia mengulangi. "Aku tidak tahu kau jadi penulis. dan Suga?"

"Hanya nama samaran."

"Jadi kenapa pakai nama D.t segala?"

"Singkatan kota kelahiranku, Daegu town."

"Mengapa?" Hwa young memanggil dari pintu limusin yang terbuka. "Yoongi? Ikut?"

Pada Jimin, Yoongi berkata, "Buku itu mungkin bisa mengisi waktu sementara kau menunggu kami." Setelah berkata begitu, dia berbalik dan bergabung dengan orangtuanya di dalam limusin. Saat mobil itu menjauh, Jimin memandanginya, memaki pelan.

Sambil masuk ke gedung, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Namjoon menggunakan speed dial. Namjoon berbicara dengan, " _Cepatlah. Aku sibuk."_

"Apa-apaan, Namjoon?"

 _Memangnya kau bisa pilih-pilih penumpang? Dalam situasi ekonomi seperti ini?"_

"Mestinya aku yang menentukan siapa yang kuterbangkan. Kalau tahu penumpangnya mereka, lebih baik aku tidur lagi."

 _"Kau takut pada mereka."_

"Kenapa kau berusaha membuatku lebih marah?"

 _"Kau butuh carter ini. Uang mereka banyak. Coba bilang apa salahku."_ Setelah keheningan beberapa lama, dia mendengus puas. lalu berkata, _"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan_." Dan menutup telepon.

Dahulu, Jimin senang berada di bandara macam apa pun, baik yang besar maupun lapangan terbang pedesaan dengan landasan lapangan rumput yang biasanya dipakai pesawat penyemprot instektisida. Dia paling suka berbincang-bincang dengan pilot lain. Sekarang, dia menghindari percakapan dengan mereka. Mereka juga tidak ingin berbicara dengannya begitu dia menyebutkan nama.

Dia masuk ke ruang duduk pilot hanya untuk mengambil dua koran, lalu duduk nyaman di kursi yang jauh dari lobi utama. Dia membaca bagian olahraga kedua koran itu. Mencoba mengisi TTS namun tidak lama. Dengan santai dia menonton pertandingan sepak bola lima tahun lalu yang disiarkan.

Ketika tiba saat makan siang, dia membeli burger keju di restoran dan membawanya ke luar, ke area makan berupa patio. Dia menghabiskan burger sambil menonton pesawat-pesawat tinggal landas dari Haneda. Setiap kali ada yang meninggalkan landasan, dia merasakan tarikan familier dan mengasyikkan jauh di dalam perut. Bagaimanapun, mungkin bahkan lebih daripada apa pun, dia merindukan gelombang adrenalin yang ditimbulkan tenaga jet, dorongan yang bisa dibilang bersifat sensual. Hal itu bagaikan obat bius baginya dan dia telah mengundurkan diri dengan pengecut.

Akhirnya panas menyesakkan Haneda memaksanya masuk lagi ke gedung ber-AC itu. Dia kembali ke tempatnya dan karena sangat bosan, Ia membuka novel Yoongi dan mulai membaca.

Prolognya membuat Jimin terpana tak percaya.

Setelah lima bab, dia jadi marah.

Ketika dia sampai di bab terakhir, darahnya mendidih.

 **ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ**

 _sebelumnya aku mau bilang terimakasih ke kalian yang udah sempetin baca cerita ini, walaupun cerita ini bukan cerita asli milikku dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review._

 _soal cast yang aku ubah jadi GS, aku emang sengaja gak berniat mengubah total cerita ini termasuk ubah jadi 'Boys Love' dsb. dan kenapa Yoongi yang jadi cewe disini karena emang ku pikir karakter yoongi cocok dengan karakter tokoh utama di cerita 'Low Pressure' yang asli, begitu juga dengan karakter lainnya disini._

 _walaupun ini remake tapi aku mikirin siapa yang bakalan cocok dengan karakter ini ㅡ karakter itu dsb. /jadi curhat/ jadi aku minta maaf kalo ada yang gak suka dengan cerita ini._

 _yaudah itu aja …_ **so, Next or No?**


	3. Part 2

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

 **Genre**

Mystery Thiller, Romance

 **Warning**

 _GS!, OOC, T_ _ypo(s)_

 **Summary**

 _Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya._

 _karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak._

 _kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan …_

.

.

.

.

Ini namanya ketenangan sebelum badai datang, atau dikenal juga sebagai makan malam di Elysee, Karena restoran-restoran yang tergabung dalam satu kelompok dengannya di Seoul dan punya reputasi, jadi waktu Elysee buka lima belas bulan lalu di area mahal Gangnam, hampir seketika dia jadi tempat gaul pilihan kalangan modis dan cantik—juga yang ingin terkenal.

Salah satu pemiliknya, Jeon Jungkook duduk di bar dari krom mengkilap, memeriksa menu spesial chef malam ini dan dalam hati bersiap menyambut serbuan yang akan dimulai begitu pintu-pintu dibuka pada pukul 17.30. Ketika ponselnya bergetar, dia melirik nomor si penelepon dan dengan jantung berdebar mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, eomma?"

 _"Aku tahu kau sibuk."_

"Tidak apa. Apakah soal appa?"

 _"Kami ada di Jepang, kami kemari untuk melihat ada pilihan-pilihan apa saja menyangkut pengobatan lebih lanjut_." Pilihan-pilihan sahih bagi mereka terus berkurang, namun tak satu pun di antara mereka berdua tega mengatakannya.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya." Ujar Jeon Jungkook.

" _Tentu saja. Dia tidur sekarang. Yoongi menemaninya. Aku keluar sebentar untuk meneleponmu."_ Jungkook tahu ibunya ingin bicara lebih banyak, meski selama beberapa detik kemudian hanya ada keheningan hampa di saluran telepon.

Lalu, _"Kami datang naik pesawat sewaan."_

Pemberitahuan itu, walaupun terkesan biasa-biasa saja, entah mengapa terasa mengandung bahaya. Jungkook menunggu. " _Yoongi mencarternya. Coba tebak siapa pilotnya."_

Perut Jungkook langsung mulas. "Tolong Jangan bilang eomma sebentar lagi akan mengatakan—"

 _"Park Jimin."_

Jungkook menumpukan siku di bar, menundukkan kepala ke tangan dan menggosok pelipis dengan bantalan jemari untuk mengusir migren yang pasti bakal timbul akibat informasi ini.

 _"Aku berusaha untuk membujuknya_ ," lanjut hwayoung. _"Dia tak tergoyahkan."_

"Demi Tuhan, mengapa?"

 _"Dia bilang ingin menuntaskan urusan, memperbaiki masa lalu. Kau tahu seperti apa saudara tirimu."_

"Selalu jadi penengah."

 _"Dia ingin semua… menyenangkan."_

"Pria itu sendiri?"

 _"Menyenangkan? Tidak. Sama tidak sukanya dengan kami soal pertemuan itu."_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia setuju menerbangkan kalian?"

" _Si laki-laki pemilik lapangan terbang itu—"_

"Dia masih hidup?"

 _"Dia yang mengatur, rupanya tanpa memberitahu Jimin siapa yang mencarter pesawatnya. Ketika menyadari siapa kami, Jimin bersikap tak menyenangkan dan angkuh, seperti biasa. Kami pun begitu."_

"Apakah dia tahu mengenai buku Yoongi?"

 _"Menurut Yoongi, tidak. Tapi, Jimin mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu, atau bersikap bodoh. Siapa yang tahu? Kami harus terbang pulang bersamanya setelah semua urusan di sini selesai."_ Jungkookmendengar isakan dan sadar betapa risau ibunya. _"Aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu bocah itu lagi."_

Hwayoung terus berkeluh-kesah tentang betapa tidak menyenangkan situasi ini. Jungkook memahami perasaan ibunya. Emosinya sendiri berubah dari kecewa ke waswas lalu marah, seperti yang terjadi sejak hari Low Pressure diterbitkan. Kecemasannya menjadi-jadi ketika identitas Yoongi dan sifat biografis buku itu diketahui publik.

Kim Yugyeom, partner bisnisnya, menepuk pundak Jungkook dan memberi isyarat bahwa sudah waktunya restoran dibuka. Resepsionis berada ditempatnya di dekat pintu. Para pramusaji mondar-mandir di ruang bersantap, melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan akhir pada penataan meja. _Sommelier_ berdiri di dekat situ, siap menjawab pertanyaan tentang daftar panjang wine.

"eomma." kata Jungkook, memotong ucapan Hwayoung, "maaf, aku harus pergi. Kami sebentar lagi buka untuk makan malam."

" _Maaf, mestinya aku sadarㅡ"_

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Wajar kalau eomma risau. Yoongi seharusnya tidak membuat eomma bertemu Park Jimin. Itu sudah jelas."

 _"Dia sudah minta maaf ribuan kali, Jungkook. Sejak dulu dia tidak ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa bukunya berdasarkan… fakta."_

"Aku yakin permintaan maafnya tulus, tapi buat apa? Yoongi memilih menulis buku itu. Dia mengambil risiko identitasnya diketahui masyarakat. Tapi, dia juga mengambil risiko membeberkan kita semua. Itu sangat tidak adil."

 _"Dia menyadari hal itu sekarang_ ," Ujar Hwayoung, diikuti desahan berat. _"Bagaimanapun semua telah terjadi."_

"Ya, semua telah terjadi. Tapi, eomma kan tidak perlu diingatkan lagi pada sosok Park Jimin. Singkirkanlah dia dari pikiran eomma dan fokuslah pada appa. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku." Jungkook menutup telepon sebelum pembicaraan berlanjut, lantas bergerak ke ujung bar untuk menyediakan tempat bagi para tamu pertama yang sudah tak sabar. Tanpa mencolok dia minta salah satu bartender menuangkan segelas vodka dengan es baginya. Diamatinya ruang bersantap mulai penuh, bar dikerumuni orang sampai tiga lapis. Setelah sibuk membereskan beberapa urusan, Mingyu bergabung dengannya dan pasti bisa menebak dari minuman dan sikap muram Jungkook bahwa telepon barusan mengguncangnya.

"Kondisi ayah tirimu memburuk?" Jungkook menceritakan perkembangan terbaru keadaan Ayahnya ㅡ Min Jung Ho. "Memang buruk, tapi ada lagi. Park Jimin sekarang bergabung."

Kim Mingyu tahu sejarahnya, jadi Jungkook tidak perlu memberitahukan atau menerangkan mengapa kabar itu meresahkan.

"Karena diundang Yoongi. Bayangkan." Jungkook memberitahu bagaimana suasana reuni itu. Mingyu menggeleng takjub.

"Mengapa dia menghubungi pria itu sekarang? Ia menunda semua publisitas untuk bukunya dan bisa dibilang menghilang dari pandangan publik. Untuk apa dia mengacaukan suasana lagi?"

"Demi tuhan, entahlah." Dengan prihatin Mingyu bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yang kulakukan hampir sepanjang hidupku." Jungkook menenggak sisa minuman.

"Memperbaiki situasi."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menduga Jimin sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan limusin dari dalam gedung. Bahkan sebelum mobil berhenti, pria itu sudah ada di sana, menggedor pintu pengemudi agar orang itu membuka pintu belakang. Begitu Yoongi turun, Jimin menyodorkan Low Pressure ke depan batang hidung nya.

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa. demi Tuhan, kau menulis buku sialan ini."

Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah kemarahan Jimin merupakan pertanda baik, atau buruk.

Baik, dia duga. sebab itu menunjukkan bahwa Jimin berkata jujur waktu bilang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai novelnya, yang berarti mustahil dialah pengirim tikus terbungkus tisu perak itu.

Tetapi Jimin mengamuk, dan Yoongi harus menenangkannya sebelum mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang dan ada yang mengenalinya. Yoongi pulang supaya tidak jadi sorotan. Sejauh ini dia berhasil.

Dia mengitari lelaki itu dan masuk terminal. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak meneleponmu begitu meninggalkan rumah sakit. Aku lupa." Ketika melihat meja-meja di dekat tempat camilan, dia berkata, "Aku akan menunggu di sana sementara kau melakukan apa pun yang harus kaulakukan sebelum tinggal landas. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah siap."

Dia melangkah ke arah itu, namun kali ini Jimin bergerak menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan abaikan aku. Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau menulis ini." Yoongi memandang sekeliling dengan waswas.

"Tolong pelankan suaramu."

"Supaya dapat uang? Harta appamu tidak cukup untukmu? Atau kau senang bersenang-senang?"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini denganmu, karena ini tempat umum, dan karena kau membentak-bentakku."

"Aku ingin tahu—"

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat Jimin." Mungkin karena suara Yoongi meninggi dan nadanya yang tajam, atau karena namanya disebut atau karena Jimin melihat air mata wanita itu merebak dan dia jadi sadar bahwa Yoongi sedih sehingga kembali ke sini sendirian. Jimin mengalah, memandang sekilas ke luar jendela, ke limusin yang menjauh. lalu kembali pada Yoongi dan mengatakan fakta yang sudah jelas.

"Orang tuamu tidak ikut."

"Appa menginap di rumah sakit. Eomma menemaninya." Jimin tidak berkomentar dan Yoongi memanfaatkan sikap tenang sesaat laki-laki itu.

"Aku akan menunggu di sana." Dia melewati Jimin dan bahkan tidak menoleh untuk melihat apakah pria tersebut mengikutinya. Dalam keadaan marah begitu Jimin bisa saja berangkat tanpa dirinya, membiarkan dia terlantar di sini dan terpaksa kembali ke Korea dengan pesawat komersial. Tak apa. Malah mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Seperti kata Ibunya beberapa kali sepanjang hari ini, berurusan kembali dengan Jimin setelah bertahun-tahun merupakan kesalahan. Yoongi mengira ini perlu untuk ketenangan pikirannya, tapi sekarang dia menyesal tak mengikuti saran Ibunya untuk tidak cari masalah. Dia jadi punya musuh baru.

Di mesin minuman, dia mengisi gelas kertas dengan Diet Coke lalu duduk di salah satu meja, lega karena tidak ada orang lain di tempat penjualan camilan. Hari ini sangat menguras emosi. Saraf dan emosinya kacau-balau. Dia butuh ketenangan beberapa saat untuk menguatkan diri sebelum konfrontasi tak terelakkan dengan Jimin.

Dari jendela-jendela besar, dia memandang laki-laki itu melakukan pemeriksaan pra-terbang sambil mengepit bukunya. Dia tidak paham sama sekali soal pesawat, tapi tahu bahwa pesawat Jimin putih dengan hiasan biru dan memiliki dua mesin, satu di setiap sayap. Jimin mengawasi pengisian bahan bakar dan memeriksa sesuatu disayap kiri. Dia berjongkok untuk mengecek ban dan perlengkapan mendarat. Sambil berdiri, dia membersihkan tangan dan mengitari sayap menuju bagian ekor. Semua gerakannya terlatih dan efisien.

Berapa umurnya sekarang? Dua puluh sembilan? Tiga puluh?

Dua tahun lebih tua dari pada Hoseok kalau masih hidup.

Yoongi sempat penasaran bagaimana bertahun-tahun yang telah berlalu memengaruhi lelaki itu, apakah Jimin sekarang buncit, santai karena sudah memasuki usia kepala tiga. Tetapi, Jimin tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda penuaan yang drastis.

Rambut nya yang dulu berwarna coklat itu sekarang berwarna hitam pekat dan berantakan. Di sudut mata tampak sedikit berkerut akibat hampir seumur hidup menyipit memandang matahari dari kaca depan kokpit. Kedewasaan —dan pastilah karena bertahun-tahun bekerja keras dan lembut— membuat wajahnya lebih tirus dan tajam. Namun, dia sama menariknya sekarang dengan ketika berusia sembilan belas tahun, waktu dia menyebabkan Yoongi tak sanggup bicara dan malu akibat wajah dan kawat giginya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa, Jimin memberikan isyarat jempol pada kru darat. lalu, dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan mantap, berjalan menuju gedung. Hembusan angin ikut masuk bersamanya, menyebabkan wanita-wanita muda di balik meja penerima tamu berhenti melakukan apa yang mereka kerjakan dan memandang kagum saat Jimin dengan tidak sabar menyentakkan dasi untuk merapikannya dan meratakannya di bagian depan tubuh yang tegap dan rata. Dia melepaskan kacamata hitam, dengan asal-asalan menggunakan jemari untuk menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan ditiup angin, lantas melangkah ke tempat Yoongi menunggu.

Dia mengambil segelas kopi dan membawanya ke meja. Ketika duduk di seberang Yoongi, dia menjatuhkan buku ke meja. suaranya sangat keras ketika mendarat di meja. Selama beberapa detik yang panjang, dia hanya memandangi Yoongi.

Masih marah.

Yoongi ingat mata sewarna malamnya. Ciri-ciri tersebut dikenalnya. Kemarahan yang terpancar di sana, tidak.

Akhirnya, Jimin berkata. "Kondisinya buruk?"

"Appa? Sangat. Onkolognya mengusulkan serangkaian kemoterapi lagi. Tapi, tindakan itu begitu melemahkan sehingga appa dan eomma bertanya-tanya apakah pengobatan tersebut sepadan dengan efeknya. Bagaimanapun, dokter beranggapan dia terlalu lemah untuk pulang malam ini."

"Kemo lagi mungkin berguna."

"Tidak." sahut Yoongi pelan. "Tidak. Dengan atau tanpa kemo, tidak lama lagi dia akan meninggal."

Jimin membuang muka dan bergerak-gerak resah di kursi. "Aku ikut prihatin."

Yoongi menyesap Coke dan menunggu sampai Jimin memandangnya lagi sebelum berkata, "Jangan bicara kalau kau tidak sunggung-sungguh."

Jimin menyapukan tangan ke bibir lalu menuruni dagu. "Jujur? Oke. Menyedihkan kalau orang harus meninggal seperti itu, tapi appamu tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Dan sebaliknya."

"Memangnya apa yang pernah kulakukan padanya? Oh, tunggu. Kalau ingin tahu, aku tinggal membaca bukumu. Semua langsung jelas." Dia menuding buku itu dengan marah.

"Kalau kau membacanya sampai selesai—"

"Sudah cukup yang kubaca."

"—kau akan tahu bahwa tokoh yang terinspirasi dirimu—"

"Terinspirasi? Yang kurang cuma namaku."

"—akhirnya jadi korban juga."

"Brengsek!"

Dari tadi dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yoongi dari seberang meja, tapi setelah pernyataan singkat dan padat itu, dia bersandar di kursi dan menjulurkan kaki, tidak minta maaf bahkan ketika kakinya menyenggol Yoongi di kolong meja.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?" balas Yoongi.

"Kau harus bertanya?"

"Kejadiannya sudah lama Jimin. Efeknya pada hidupmu berapa lama, beberapa minggu? Beberapa bulan? Kau lalu melanjutkan hidupmu." Jimin mendengus.

"Kau punya keluarga?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tak pernah menikah?"

"Ya."

"Kau punya pesawat sendiri?"

"Dalam proses memilikinya."

"Kau jelas masih dekat dengan Kim Namjoon."

"Yeah. Sampai hari ini. Namjoon saat ini ada di daftar bajinganku."

"Dia tidak bilang kami penumpangmu?"

"Ya. Bahkan saat menyerahkan cekmu."

"Nama Min Yoongi tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?"

"Aku hanya melihat apakah jumlahnya benar."

"Kukira kau pernah melihatku di TV."

"Kau pernah masuk TV?" Yoongi mengangguk sedikit.

"Membicarakan itu?" Jimin menggertakan dagu ke arah buku di meja. Sekali lagi Yoongi menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali." Jimin mengangkat gelas kopi ke bibir, namun meletakkannya kembali di meja tanpa meminumnya dan mendorongnya ke pinggir begitu kuat sehingga kopinya tumpah.

"Selama beberapa minggu banyak liputan media." Sambil bergumam, Yoongi menambahkan, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengetahuinya."

"Sedang beruntung, kurasa." Tak ada yang diucapkan selama satu menit penuh.

Orang-orang yang berada di lobi karena satu dan lain hal tidak mendekati area camilan, seolah merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka dan memberikan privasi untuk membereskannya. Setiap kali Yoongi melirik para wanita yang bertugas di konter, dia memergoki mereka memandangi dirinya dan Jimin dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Jimin-lah yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. "Jadi mengapa kau mencarter pesawatku? Kau kan bisa membawa appamu ke sana dengan cara lain. Jet pribadi. Kau tidak butuh aku dan Cessna kecil reyotku."

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kau sekarang. Aku tidak mendengar kabar apa pun tentang kau sejak… masalah perusahaan penerbangan itu."

"Ah! Jadi kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Ada di berita."

"Aku tahu," sahutnya masam. "Kau akan menulis buku tentang itu juga?" Yoongi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bisa memberimu banyak bahan. Coba Lihat." Dia mengusap dagu sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan waktu si janda muda mencarter aku untuk menerbangkannya ke phuket jauh dari sini. Ketika kami sampai, sudah malam dan terjadi badai. Tidak ada yang tewas, tapi perempuan itu berusaha bercinta denganku sampai aku hampir mampus."

Yoongi meringis mendengarnya, tapi tidak sudi membiarkan Jimin memengaruhinya. Dia tahu itulah yang diinginkan laki-laki itu. Dengan wajah tetap datar, dan sambil menyabarkan diri, dia berkata, "Aku menyewamu karena ingin tahu apakah kau sudah membaca bukuku dan kalau sudah, apa reaksimu."

"Yah, sekarang kau tahu. Membuatmu menghabiskan dua setengah juta won plus biaya bahan bakar. Apakah sepadan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin para penumpangku merasa membuang-buang uang. Si janda jelas tidak merasa begitu." Dia nyengir untuk memancing emosi Yoongi, tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya. Lalu cengirannya lenyap dan Jimin memaki pelan.

"Kalau Namjoon mengira akan dapat jatah broker dari carteran ini, dia salah besar."

"Mungkin dia tidak memberitahumu karena—"

"Karena dia tahu aku akan menolak."

"Karena dia kira bagus kalau kau bertemu kami."

"Bagaimana bisa bagus untukku?"

"Kita semua jadi punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki jembatan yang rusak."

"Memperbaiki jembatan yang rusak."

"Ya. Menyingkirkan masalah. Melupakan—"

"Melupakan?" Jimin memajukan tubuh lagi, kali ini dengan begitu marah sehingga meja tersentak. "Itulah yang kulakukan selama dua belas tahun terakhir. Setidaknya itulah yang berusaha kulakukan. Kau bilang kejadiannya sudah lama. Yah, tidak cukup lama Yoongi. Tidak cukup lama bagiku sehingga bisa menyingkirkannya. Melupakannya. Semua orang melupakannya. Dan sekarang kau, kau datang dan menulis buku sialanmu tentang Memorial Day itu—"

"Yang diterbitkan sebagai fiksi. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud—"

"—dan seluruh urusan memuakkan tersebut muncul lagi untuk dikunyah-kunyah semua orang di dunia. Kalau kau ingin menulis cerita, silakan. Kenapa kau tidak mengarang saja?" Dia memukulkan tinju ke buku.

"Kenapa kau harus menulis cerita ini?" Yoongi benci harus menjelaskan tindakannya pada pria itu, dan dia membiarkan Jimin tahu perasaannya tersebut dengan ikut marah juga.

"Karena aku ingin melupakannya juga." Jimin tertawa keras dengan sinis.

"Lucu sekali cara melupakannya, dengan menuliskan semuanya."

"Aku berusia sepuluh tahun saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Efeknya luar biasa bagiku. Sebagian besar berhasil kulupakan, tapi aku harus mengeliminasinya."

"Mengeliminasi?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kata yang canggih. Apakah kau pakai di bukumu?"

"Aku perlu menuliskan semuanya supaya masalahnya jadi nyata, bisa kukumpulkan, lalu kubuang."

"Nah, baru jelas. Silakan." Dia mendorong itu lagi ke arah Yoongi. "Kau bisa mulai dari yang ini. Lemparkan ke tempat sampah terdekat."

Dia berdiri dan berpaling ke pintu, berkata sambil menoleh, "Ayo."

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mengerti, Jimin? Apakah kita baik baik saja?!" Itulah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan penumpangnya sejak naik ke pesawat. Untuk jaga-jaga seandainya Yoongi perlu bicara dengannya selama penerbangan, Jimin mengajarinya cara menggunakan headset.

"Kau hanya perlu mencolokkan ini ke sini, dan ini ke sini." Dia mendemonstrasikannya dengan kabel terpasang diheadset. "Letakkan mik di dekat bibir, seperti ini."

Dia menggerakkannya sehingga mik itu nyaris menyentuh bibir bawah Yoongi. "Dan bicaralah. Mengerti?"

Yoongi mengangguk, tapi menurut Jimin tidak penting apakah wanita itu mengerti atau tidak. dia takkan mau bicara. Dan itu bukan masalah bagi Jimin. Tapi sekarang, sekitar hampir tiga puluh menit pertama dalam penerbangan yang lamanya dua Jam ini, mereka menghadapi masalah turbulensi ringan dan Yoongi bicara padanya dengan suara cemas.

Jimin menoleh supaya bisa melihat ke kabin. Yoongi mencengkeram lengan kursi dan memandang khawatir ke luar jendela. Di horizon barat kelihatan petir menyambar, menampakkan awan hitam yang bergumpal-gumpal. Mereka terbang pararel dengan gumpalan awan itu, tapi Yoongi tetap cemas. Jimin tahu keadaan cuaca, tahu setelah melihat radar di mana badai itu berada, arah dan kecepatan geraknya. Dia mengajukan rencana terbangnya dengan mempertimbangkan badai tersebut.

"Tidak usah khawatir," dia berkata ke mik. "Badai itu berkilo-kilometer dari sini dan tidak terlalu berbahaya juga."

"Aku cuma berpendapat… mungkin kita bisa ambil rute lain?"

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan rencana terbang."

"Aku tahu, tapi… Tidak bisakah kita terbang lebih jauh dari badai itu?"

"Bisa saja. Tapi, aku lebih suka berkelit ke sana kemari dalam hujan badai daripada berhadapan dengan MD80 yang tidak tahu aku terbang di atas sana." Dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga Yoongi dapat melihat wajahnya, bukan bagian belakang kepala. "Tapi mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu."

Yoongi menatapnya sebal, menyentakkan kabel dari colokan di dinding dekat kursi, dan melepaskan headset. Jimin memusatkan perhatianpada tugasnya, tapi ketika turbulensi makin hebat, dia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek kondisi Yoongi. Mata wanita itu terpejam, dengan bibir bergerak-gerak. Dia entah berdoa atau merapal. Atau barangkali memakinya.

Namjoon, yang diberitahu Jimin tentang kedatangannya sudah menyalakan lampu-lampu landasan. Jimin menurunkan pesawat dengan keluwesan berkat latihan panjang dan kemampuan jempolan, lalu meluncur menuju hanggar. Dia bisa melihat siluet Namjoon di pintu bangunan yang terbuka lebar.

Jimin menghentikan pesawat dan mematikan mesin. Namjoon datang untuk mengganjal roda. Jimin keluar dari kokpit dan pergi ke kabin, membuka pintu, lalu turun duluan dan berbalik untuk menolong Yoongi menuruni tangga. Wanita itu mengabaikan tangannya yang terulur.

Jimin jadi kesal. Dia meraih tangan wanita tersebut dan meletakkan kuitansi di telapaknya. "Kau berhutang biaya bahan bakar di Haneda."

"Kim Namjoon menyimpan kartu kreditku. Permisi. Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Dia buru-buru memasuki gedung.

Namjoon mengitari sayap dan melirik kabin yang kosong. "Di mana orang tuanya?"

"Mereka tetap di sana."

"Aku sih tidak heran. Si laki-laki tua itu kelihatan payah sekali. Selain itu, bagaimana tadi?"

"Tidak usah bermanis-manis, Namjoon. Aku marah besar padamu."

"Malam ini kau lebih kaya daripada—"

"Aku mau jawaban singkat. Apakah kau tahu tentang bukunya?"

"Buku?"

"Buku. Kau tahu, yang dibaca orang."

"Apakah ada gambarnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak tahu." Jimin mengamati mata Namjoon, yang kemerahan tapi tidak memancarkan kebohongan. "Nanti saja kau kubunuh. Sekarang ini, aku ingin membereskan pesawat dan pulang."

Sementara dia melakukannya, Yoongi dan Namjoon membereskan urusan administrasi di kantor hanggar. Tetapi, Jimin terus mengawasi mereka dan waktu Yoongi muncul di hanggar, Jimin berdiri tepat di depannya, menghalangi jalannya.

Dengan kaku wanita itu berkata, "Terimakasih."

Jimin tidak sudi membiarkannya lolos semudah itu. "Aku mungkin memang tidak menggunakan kata canggih seperti 'mengeliminasi', tapi aku tahu cara terbang. Aku pilot yang baik. Kau tidak perlu takut tadi."

Tanpa menatap matanya Yoongi berkata, "Bukan terbang yang aku takutkan."

 **ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ**

.

.

.

 _Hallo ~ aku balik lagi ~_

 _ada yang nungguin gak? /ngarep banget ini/_

 _pelan pelan cast nya mulai keluar ya kkk~_ _untuk hoseok disini juga aku buat GS. sementara, cerita ini bakalan ditambah/dikurang? mirip sama aslinya nggak? iya namanya juga remake kkk~ aku edit tapi gak banyak. bakalan panjang atau enggak ? gimana ya, lihat aja nanti ya wkwk~ biar penasaran haha …_

 _aku gak bakalan banyak omong disini ~ intinya big thanks buat readers yang menyempatkan membaca cerita ini. /aku makin semangat ngetik xD/_


	4. Part 3

**Low** **Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

 **Genre**

Mystery Thriller, Romance

 **Warning**

 _GS!, OOC, Typo(s)_

 ** _Summary_**

 _Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya._

 _karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak._

 _kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan_ …

.

.

.

.

Bersama-sama Jimin dan Namjoon memasukkan pesawat ke hanggar.

Jimin masuk lagi ke pesawat untuk mengambil kacamata hitam dan iPad, lalu melihat buku Low Pressure tergeletak di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Yoongi.

"Bangsat." Dia menyambar buku itu dan begitu kaluar dari pintu pesawat, langsung menuju mobil Vette-nya. Namjoon berpaling dari kulkas yang mendengung berisik, kemasan berisi enam kaleng bir Bud di tangannya. "Kupikir sebaiknya kita minum beberapa kaleng— Mau ke mana kau?"

"Mengejarnya."

"Apa maksudmu, mengejarnya?" Jimin naik ke kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin. tapi, waktu dia akan menutup pintu, Namjoon menghalangi. Kemasan bir di satu tangan, tangannya yang lain menahan pintu mobil Jimin yang terbuka.

"Jangan suka cari masalah, Jimin."

"Oh! Lucu sekali. Kan kau yang menghubungkan aku dengan mereka."

"Aku salah."

"Begitu ya." Ditariknya pintu mobil.

"Lepaskan."

"Kenapa kau mengejarnya?"

"Bukunya ketinggalan. Aku akan mengembalikannya." Disentakkannya pintu kuat-kuat dan Namjoon melepaskannya.

"Mestinya kubiarkan saja." Jimin tidak memedulikan perkataan itu. Dia memasukkan gigi satu dan melesat ke luar hanggar. Dia kenal jalan ini, untungnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya memegang kemudi, dia menggunakan tangan yang satu lagi untuk bersusah payah menarik dompet dari saku belakang, mengeluarkan cek, dan setelah membaca lagi alamatnya, membuka aplikasi GPS di iPad. Dalam beberapa menit dia punya peta menuju tempat Yoongi.

Alamatnya tidak sampai lima puluh kilometer dari tempatnya, terkenal sebagai kawasan dengan simbol kekayaan dan pendapatan melimpah, salah satu kawasan paling terkenal di korea. Alun-alun dan jalanannya yang diapit pepohonan menampilkan bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan megah, beberapa bangunan bergaya eropa. Yoongi tinggal di rumah seperti itu. Bangunan tersebut berada di antara pohon-pohon cukup rindang, dan memiliki halaman yang luas.

Jimin parkir di jalan masuk, sambil membawa buku Ia menyusuri jalan setapak bertepian bunga menuju tangga ke teras. Dia menaiki anak tangganya dua-dua dan mengulurkan tangan melewati tanaman Boston fern dalam pot untuk membunyikan bel. Lalu dia melihat bahwa pintu depan terbuka. Dia mengetuk pintu.

"Halo?" Dia mendengar suara, tapi bukan suara yang menyilakannya masuk.

"Halo? Yoongi?" Mengingat Jimin tadi mengemudi dengan cepat, Yoongi tak mungkin terlalu jauh mendahuluinya.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi muncul di celah di antara kusen dan daun pintu, menurut Jimin kalau tidak bersandar, wanita itu bakal ambruk. Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar dan berair, wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

Yoongi menjilat bibir. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan, namun Jimin tidak percaya.

"Kau tampak… " Dia menunjuk wajah wanita itu. "Apakah karena penerbangan tadi? Apakah akibatnya seburuk itu?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jimin ragu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa dia tidak langsung saja menyerahkan buku dan menyuruh Yoongi melemparkannya ke tong sampah, itulah tujuan Jimin datang ke sini, lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Untuk selamanya.

Seharusnya dan selamanya, amin.

Dia punya firasat kuat bahwa kalau tinggal di sini sedetik saja lebih lama, dia akan menyesal seumur hidup. Akhirnya, walaupun ada dorongan hati untuk pergi dari sini dan menjauhi Yoongi serta segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Min ,dia mendorong pelan pintu dan Yoongi menahannya.

Jimin mendorongnya lebih kuat sampai wanita itu menyerah dan pintu terbuka lebar.

"apa-apaan!" Jimin berseru.

Ruangan di belakang Yoongi tampak seperti lokasi pawai bertaburan confetti. Lantai kayu mengkilapnya dipenuhi potongan kertas. Jimin masuk dengan menerobos melewati Yoongi. Ia membungkuk, dan memungut salah satu potongan kertas yang agak besar. Ternyata sudut halaman buku D.t Suga tercetak disana, bersama dengan nomor halaman.

"Kau mendapati keadaannya seperti ini ketika tiba di rumah?"

"Aku cuma beberapa menit di depanmu," jawabnya. "Aku baru sampai di ruangan ini."

Jimin langsung berpikir bahwa si penyusup mungkin masih berada di dalam rumah.

"Sistem alarm?"

"Tidak ada di rumah ini. Aku baru beberapa minggu pindah ke sini."

menunjuk kotak-kotak tertutup yang menumpuk di dekat dinding. "Aku bahkan belum selesai bongkar-bongkar."

"tidak ada yang membantumu?" Pertanyaan itu awalnya seperti membingungkan Yoongi, lalu dia tergagap menjawab.

"Iㅡ ya … aku … maksudku tak perlu."

"Hubungi 911. Aku akan memeriksa."

"Jimin—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia menaruh novel Yoongi di buffet, lalu melanjutkan menelusuri koridor melewati ruang makan dan ruang duduk, yang terletak berseberangan dan sama-sama terbuka. Koridor membawanya ke bagian belakang rumah, tempat Jimin melihat ada dapur dan ruang perlengkapan. Pintu menuju halaman terbuka lebar. Mekanisme kuncinya menjuntai dari lubang rapi di pintu.

Seekor kucing loreng dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu mengintip dari celah pintu. Begitu melihat Jimin, kucing itu kabur. Dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menyentuh apa pun, Jimin keluar menuju bangku beton, tempat sekantong tanah untuk bertanam dan tumpukan pot bunga dari tanah liat tersandar di dinding luar rumah. Salah satu pot itu pecah. Potongan-potongannya berserakan di anak tangga menuju tanah. Halaman berpagar itu kosong.

Dia menduga si penyusup bukan lagi merupakan ancaman, namun tetap ingin mengecek ke atas. Dia menyusuri lagi jalannya melewati dapur dan kembali ke koridor yang lebar. Yoongi masih berada di tempatnya tadi, sambil memegang ponsel.

"Kurasa dia datang dan pergi lewat pintu ruang perlengkapan. Aku akan memeriksa ke atas." Dia menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Pintu pertama di kiri membuka ke kamar tidur cadangan, yang kelihatannya direncanakan Yoongi menjadi ruang kerja. Peralatan komputer di meja kayu sepertinya tidak diusik, tapi seperti di ruang depan, halaman buku Yoongi dirobek-robek dan berserakan di mana-mana.

Jimin memeriksa lemari, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya selain beberapa kotak berisi perlengkapan kantor standar. Di tengah koridor, terbentang sepasang pintu kaca. Dia memasukinya dan berada di kamar Yoongi. Di sini, dia berhenti mendadak. Ruangan itu telah divalidasi, tapi bukan dengan confetti.

Cepat-cepat dia memeriksa lemari dan menemukan pakaian, sepatu, beberapa kotak yang belum dibuka, dan wangi bunga menguar. Kamar mandi juga kosong, hanya ada perlengkapan berwarna krem, handuk-handuk tebal, dan benda-benda feminim di meja rias. Dia kembali ke pintu ganda kamar dan berseru kebawah.

"Semua aman, tapi sebaiknya kau kemari."

Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi bergabung dengannya, bersikap sama persis dengan Jimin waktu masuk ke kamar. Dia langsung berhenti melangkah dan memandang terpana.

"Kutebak itu bukan bagian dekorasi."

"Ya," sahutnya serak.

Tertulis dengan cat merah di dinding : _"K_ _au akan menyesal!"_

Catnya mengalir, meninggalkan alur di dasar setiap huruf yang tampak seperti aliran darah. Alih-alih menggunakan kuas, huruf-huruf itu ditulis dengan celana dalam Yoongi.

Fakta mengerikan itu tidak lolos dari perhatian mereka.

Jimin menunjuk gumpalan sutra berlumuran cat yang tergeletak di karpet.

"Punyamu?" Ketika wanita itu mengangguk, Jimin berkata, "Bangsat! sakit jiwa. Polisi menuju kemari?"

Yoongi menyentakkan diri, dengan susah payah mengalihkan pandangan dari tulisan di dinding dan mendongak memandang Jimin. "Aku tidak menelepon mereka."

"Astaga, kenapa?"

"Sebab aku tidak mau ribut-ribut soal ini." Jimin yakin telinganya salah dengar dan ekspresinya pasti menunjukkan perasaan tak percayanya.

"Ini lelucon jahilㅡ" kata Yoongi. "waktu aku pindah kemari, ada tetangga yang memperingatkan bahwa hal-hal seperti ini terjadi di daerah sini. Sudah beberapa kali. Para remaja yang kurang kegiatan. Mungkin semacam inisiasi. Mereka menyerakkan sampah di halaman. Merobohkan kotak surat. Aku diberitahu bahwa bulan lalu mereka menyerang satu blok penuh."

Jimin memandang dinding yang divalidasi itu, pakaian dalam di lantai. Lalu kembali pada Yoongi. "Celana dalammu dipakai untuk menulis pesan mengancam di dinding kamarmu dan kau menyamakan itu dengan menyebarkan sampah serta merusak kotak surat?"

"Aku tidak mau menghubungi polisi. Toh tak ada yang hilang. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang bisa langsung kuketahui. Ini hanya… kenakalan." Dia berbalik cepat dan meninggalkan kamar. Jimin menyusulnya, bergegas menuruni tangga di belakang wanita itu. "Ketika aku sampai di sini, kau terguncang hebat. Sekarang kau anggap ini cuma keisengan?"

"Aku yakin memang cuma itu." Dia mengitari tiang tangga dan berjalan ke dapur, Jimin hanya setengah langkah di belakang.

"Aku tidak percaya. Apa yang akan kau sesali?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kurasa kau tahu."

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula, kenapa kau kemari?" Yoongi menyeret kursi meja makan dari dapur ke ruang perlengkapan dan menempelnya ke pintu supaya pintunya tertutup. "Kucing tetangga sering datang tanpa diundang."

Ketika dia berbalik, Jimin menghalangi jalannya. "Aku ingin menghubungi polisi."

"Jangan lancang. Media akan mengendus ini, lalu aku harus membereskan itu juga."

"Juga? Sebelumnya apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya… tolong biarkan saja. Aku menunggu telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa appaku meninggal. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus menghadapi hal lain lagi sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau memahami itu?" Jimin tahu kontrol diri wanita itu nyaris jebol. Ekspresi mata Yoongi penuh dengan sesuatu.

Ketakutan?

Suaranya goyah, seolah hampir pecah.

Dia mencengkeram tepi meja, tapi tetap bertahan dan Jimin mau tidak mau mengaguminya karena itu. Di perhalus pendekatannya. "Dengar, berkat keluargamu, aku juga bukan penggemar polisi. Tapi aku beranggapan kau sekarusnya melaporkan ini."

"Mereka akan datang dengan lampu berpedar-pedar."

"Mungkin."

"Tidak mau. Aku tak menginginkan segala kehebohan itu. Aku tidak akan menghubungi mereka."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, tetangga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tanya apakah kau boleh menginap di rumah mereka."

"Jangan konyol."

"Teman? Orang yang bisa datang—"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, telepon polisi."

"Kau ingin menelepon mereka, silakan telepon. Kau saja yang berurusan dengan mereka. Aku takkan ada di sini." Dia mendorong Jimin supaya minggir dan berjalan kembali ke lorong.

"Aku akan berada di rumah orang tuaku."

"Aku mendukung ide itu. Kau gila kalau tinggal disini sendirian. Tapi tinggalah satu jam. Biarkan polisi datang—"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menyetir sebelum badai sampai di sini."

"Badainya tidak akan kemari." Yoongi melirik sekilas ke jendela.

"Bisa saja." Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil tas dari lantai, tampat dia rupanya menjatuhkannya ketika masuk. Dia menyampirkan talinya di bahu. "Kau masih belum memberitahu mengapa kau mengikutiku pulang."

"Untuk mengembalikan buku jelekmu." Dia menunjuk buffet tempatnya menaruh buku itu. Kemudian dia menggertakkan sepatu botnya di antara tumpukkan robekan kertas. "Tampaknya ada yang lebih tidak menyukainya daripada aku."

Yoongi akan menyahut, tapi tergagap dan membuang muka. Lalu mendadak berputar dan membuka pintu depan.

Jimin mengulurkan tangan ke depan wanita itu dan mendorong pintu hingga tertutup. Yoongi berbalik dengan marah, namun Jiminlah yang duluan bicara.

"Ini memang menyangkut buku itu. Benar, kan?" Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi memang tidak perlu. Ekspresinya sudah mengungkapkan segalanya. "Kau benar-benar takut, kan?"

"Aku—"

"Sebab kau sama tahunya dengan aku bahwa ini bukan sekedar kejahilan remaja."

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau sesali? Kau menulis buku itu dan ada yang sangat tidak suka karenanya."

"Aku tidak perlu bilang—"

"Begitu tidak suka sampai dia mengancammu dan kau menganggap serius ancaman itu. Aku tahu karena kau ketakutan. Jangan menyangkal. Aku bisa menebaknya. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya? Apa masalahnya?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Anggap saja aku orang baik."

"Tapi kau bukan orang baik." Itu memang benar. Selama beberapa detik mereka berpandangan, lalu kepala Yoongi terkulai ke depan dan dia tetap menunduk begitu beberapa lama. Ketika mengangkat kepala lagi, dia mengusap sehelai rambut yang terlepas dari kuncir ekor kudanya.

"Jimin ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk bagiku. Pertama, aku harus berhadapan denganmu, padahal kau begitu tidak ramah dan menolak tawaran damaiku. Aku hanya bisa menonton, tanpa daya, di bangsal kanker dan melihat appaku yang ku sayang lebih daripada siapa pun di dunia, mengalami kesakitan dan penderitaan yang tak terkatakan beratnya. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya, namun dia mengarang urusan bisnis yang harus ku bereskan besok pagi begitu kantor buka. Tapi, alasan sebenarnya dia menyuruhku pulang adalah supaya aku tidak perlu melihatnya seperti ituㅡ" Yoongi mengambil jeda, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah.

"ㅡKemudian dalam penerbangan pulang, aku harus menenangkan diri supaya tidak mengalami serangan panik hebat yang tak hanya mengerikan tapi juga memalukan sebab kau akan bisa melihatnya. Aku sampai di rumah dan mendapati rumahku berantakan, lalu kau datang dan merecokiku. Cukup sudah! Aku mau pergi. Kau boleh saja tinggal atau pulang atau pergi ke neraka. Tak ada bedanya bagiku." Sambil melangkah ke luar dia menjentikkan sakelar utama yang mematikan semua lampu di rumah, meninggalkan Jimin dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana hatinya lebih buruk daripada biasanya. Bar tempat dia mampir untuk minum penuh sesak dan panas, band-nya jelek dan berisik. Semua pelanggan baru yang masuk dari pintu kaca buram menambah kekesalan Taehyung Mereka memenuhi wilayahnya dan menghirup udaranya. Dia membuka denim jacketnya, tapi tetap merasa terjerat. dia memberi tanda pada pramusaji supaya dibawakan segelas teuquila lagi.

Setelah menuangkan minuman Taehyung. dia berbalik dan melenggang ke ujung lain bar, membiarkan Taehyung memandangi bokongnya yang berbentuk hati. Penolakan itu membuat Taehyung marah besar. Sebenarnya dia sudah biasa ditolak. Wanita sepertinya tidak berminat padanya, kecuali dia merayu mereka dengan cukup banyak minuman keras sehingga mereka cukup bersahabat dan menurut. Dia tak pernah menggairahkan bagi mereka.

Taehyung memang tidak punya bakat itu. Tak seperti kakaknya, Kim Won Shik atau orang orang mengenalnya Ravi. Nah, itu baru penakluk wanita. Ravi tinggal memberi tanda dengan satu jari pada wanita dan si wanita pasti langsung lari mendekat. Dalam waktu singkat, Ia mampu memikat wanita sehingga mau ditidurinya. Dia mencintai wanita dan wanita pun mencintainya.

Hanya satu yang pernah menolak Ravi.

Min Hoseok.

Setelah si wanita itu, tak ada wanita lagi untuk Ravi. Nihil.

Taehyung meraih gelas minuman dan menghantamkannya ke meja setelah menenggak habis tequila yang membakar kerongkongan itu. Kalau bukan karena Min Hoseok, Ravi pasti bersama dengannya malam ini, main-main, mabuk, bersenang-senang seperti dulu. Tentu saja mereka sepasang anak liar dan gila waktu itu, tapi Taehyung menganggap tak ada alasan mereka sekarang tidak seasyik dua belas tahun lalu.

Tapi dia takkan pernah tahu, bukan? Ya. Karena Min Hoseok.

Sekarang adik perempuan Hoseok juga berada di jalur yang menghancurkan itu. Dia menulis buku tentang hal tersebut, demi Tuhan! Oh, dia memang mengubah nama-nama, bahkan namanya sendiri. Dia menggunakan kota fiktif sebagai lokasinya. Namun, samaran-samaran ala kadarnya itu tak ada artinya kalau kau tahu kisah yang sebenarnya. Tokoh-tokoh karangannya mudah dicocokkan dengan orang-orang yang sungguhan ada.

Taehyung selalu marah setiap kali memikirkan bagaimana wanita itu mendeskripsikan tokoh yang mewakili Ravi. Dia menyebutnya "Licin".

Taehyung tak tahu pasti artinya, tapi kedengarannya tidak bagus. kakaknya diolok-olok dan dihina lagi di halaman-halaman buku terkutuk itu. Dan untuk memastikannya, adik Hoseok yang sekarang telah dewasa dan mestinya lebih punya otak, muncul di TV untuk membicarakannya, mengambil untung dari Ravi dan peristiwa yang menghancurkan hidup kakak Taehyung tersebut.

Tak mungkin itu benar. Taehyung takkan membiarkan wanita itu lolos begitu saja. begitu mendengar Yoongi kembali ke Seoul, Ia memulai aksi untuk mengusik hidup sempurna wanita tersebut. Dia ingin Yoongi khawatir, gugup, takut, seperti Ravi waktu ditangkap. Seperti Taehyung ketika Ravi ditangkap. lalu, setelah bersenang-senang dengan Yoongi, dia akan membuat wanita itu menyesal pernah menulis bahkan sepatah kata tentang ini, dia memutuskan memperingatkan Yoongi. Meskipun tidak suka memberinya lebih banyak uang berkat bukunya, Taehyung membeli buku itu dan menikmati merobek halaman-halamannya dengan pisau.

Dia membeli sekaleng cat merah dan kuas. Masukke rumah Yoongi sih gampang, begitu juga menemukan kamar tidurnya. Dan ini bagian terhebatnya. Pada saat terkahir, dia mendapat ide untuk memakai celana dalam wanita itu sebagai kuas. Dia menemukan celana-celana dalamnya terlipat rapi di laci lemari. Dia berlama-lama memilih yang paling disukainya. Celana dalam itu tidak terlalu menyerap cat, tapi hasilnya tetap lumayan. setelah selesai, dia pindah ke dapur dan menunggu Yoongi pulang.

Siang berlalu. Suhu meningkat, begitu juga tingkat kelembapan, namun dia tidak menghidupkan AC. Entah mengapa, dia menganggap dirinya tidak boleh merasa nyaman. Dia tidak mau ini mudah. Dia melakukan ini demi Ravi. Malam pun datang, tapi suhu tidak turun bersama matahari. Keringatnya sudah merembes di jins, dan denim jacket melekat di tubuh waktu dia akhirnya mendengar mobil Yoongi meluncur di jalan masuk. Dia mendengarkan ketika wanita itu membuka kunci pintu depan dan tahu kapan persisnya Yoongi melihat kekacauan di koridor. Helaan napas wanita itu karena kaget membuat Taehyung ingin terbahak-bahak.

Dia tergoda untuk menerjang dari dapur sambil meneriakkan pekikan perang dan membuat Yoongi ketakutan setengah mampus. Namun, dia bertindak cerdas. Dia menunggu, memasang telinga untuk mendengar ke mana Yoongi pergi atau apa yang dilakukannya sebelum memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya.

Lalu, Dia mendengar deru pelan mesin mobil. Pintu di banting kemudian di ikuti langkah kaki.

Sial!

Taehyung menyambar kantong plastik berisi kaleng cat dan buru-buru kabur. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk menutup pintu belakang. Dia melompati pot bunga yang dipecahkannya ketika membuka paksa kunci pintu. Dia melompati pagar dan lari menyeberangi halaman belakang tetangga.

Akhirnya dia melewati beberapa blok dan sampai di tempatnya meninggalkan pickup. dia terengah-engah dan basah kuyup oleh keringat saat tiba di truknya, tapi dia lebih marah daripada takut. Ada yang ikut campur dalam rencananya. Dia mengambil risiko dengan menyetir melewati rumah Yoongi, tapi orang-orang seperti dirinya memang suka bahaya dan risiko. Ternyata, tindakannya tidak ada gunanya. Dia mengenali si bangsat yang merusak kesenangannya.

Park Jimin.

Mula-mula Taehyung tak memercayai matanya waktu melihat pria itu berdiri di bawah lampu teras rumah Min Yoongi. tapi, Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali orang itu.

"Dasar Pilot Sombong," gumam Taehyung sekarang sambil membungkuk di bar dan memutar-mutar gelas minuman kosong di antara kedua tangan. Kebencian menggelegak dalam dirinya.

Park Jimin salah satu bajingan mujur yang meski diseret melewati kubangan kotoran entah bagaimana bisa tetap sewangi mawar. Taehyung tahu pria itu pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit. Dia dipecat dari maskapai penerbangan. Ada hubungan dengan pesawat yang hampir jatuh. tetapi, seperti bisa ditebak, Jimin kembali beraksi.

Di jalan depan rumah Yoongi terparkir Corvette merah seksi, dan Taehyung melihat sendiri bahwa kedatangan Jiminn disambut. Mengapa tidak, kan di bukunya, Yoongi menganggap tokoh Jimin jagoan super? Seluruh masalah ini membuat Taehyung marah besar.

Dia memberi tanda pada pramusaji dan mengeluarkan segulung uang dari saku depan. Bersemangat melihat uang, si pramusaji langsung mendekat, membawa sebotol Red Wine.

"Mau lagi, tampan?"

Oh, sekarang, dia tampan ya? Uang memang bisa membuat orang berubah pikiran. Taehyung bertanya-tanya sampai mana uang bisa memperlancar urusannya dengan wanita ini.

"Buat double." Dia mengambil gelas kedua dan mengisinya.

"Kau merayakan apa?"

"Aku sedang berduka cita."

"Oh maaf. siapa yang meninggal?"

"Tidak ada." Dia mengangkat gelas pada wanita itu. "Belum."

.

.

.

.

Jimin gelagapan meraba-raba ponselnya yang berdering, menyipitkan mata menatap nomor si penelepon dan menjawab dengan geraman. "Kau bercanda ya? Dua pagi berturut-turut?"

"Cepat kemari." Namjoon menutup telepon tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, yang terasa ganjil. Dia hidup untuk berdebat. Dia suka beradu mulut dengan Jimin. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Jimin menyibakkan selimut dan mengulangi prosedur kemarin, tapi kali ini dia tidak bercukur dan menukar pakaiannya dengan kemeja putih serta dasi. Dia sudah keluar pintu dalam lima menit.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dia telah sampai di lapangan terbang, tempat Namjoon menunggu di hanggar, berdiri di sebelah pesawat Jimin. Dia berkacak pinggang dan rokok bergerak-gerak di antara geligi yang mengunyah-ngunyah. ketika Jimin melangkah ke arahnya, Namjoon memberi tanda dengan kesal ke arah pesawat, tapi Jimin sudah melihat kerusakannya begitu turun dari mobil. Kaca depan kokpit retak. Di badan pesawat terdapat penyok-penyok sebesar bola softbol. Semua ban ditusuk. Bilah salah satu baling-baling bengkok. Yang paling parah adalah robekan di bagian atas setiap sayap, seolah dilakukan dengan pembuka kaleng raksasa.

Dia pelan-pelan mengelilingi pesawat, mengamati kerusakan, makin lama makin marah. Ketika bergabung lagi dengan Namjoon, dia harus menggerakkan rahang dengan susah payah untuk bertanya.

"Mesin?"

"Belum kuperiksa. Kupikir harus kubiarkan apa adanya sampai orang asuransi memeriksa. Aku juga sudah menelepon kantor polisi. Mereka akan mengirim orang. Sayapnya saja, atau baling-baling, salah satu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu tidak bisa terbang. Tapi, dua-duanya…" Jimin menatapnya.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, berkata dengan prihatin, "Sebulan, minimal. Mungkin lebih lama."

Jimin memaki-maki. Bagi dirinya, ini bukan sekadar pesawat, Atau cuma gaya hidup. Ini hidupnya. Rasanya seolah dia sendirilah yang diserang dengan palu dan pisau tajam.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?"

"Menggunakan pemotong baut untuk membuka gembok. Aku sudah beberapa lama bermaksud menggantinya dengan jenis yang lebih baru, tapi, kau tahu… tak pernah sempat."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, hyung. Bukan kau yang melakukan ini. Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengan orang atau orang-orang yang melakukan—"

"Berjanjilah menyisakan bajingan itu untukku." Dilemparkannya rokok ke drum minyak ukuran 50 galon yang difungsikan sebagai tong sampah.

"Ini dia si orang hukum." Satu setengah jam berikutnya dihabiskan bersama orang penyelidik itu, yang tampaknya cukup bisa diandalkan, tapi Jimin tahu kejahatan ini tidak akan jadi prioritas utama para detektif. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan si penyelidik menyiratkan bahwa vandalisme ini tindakan balas dendam yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jimin.

"Kau punya utang yang tidak dilunasi, Park Jimin-ssi?"

"Tidak."

"Maksudku bukan kartu kredit. Bandar judi, mungkin? pinjaman—"

"Tidak."

"Punya musuh? Akhir-akhir ini terlibat pertengkaran? Berkelahi dengan seseorang? Tahu ada yang menyimpan dendam padamu?"

"Tidak." Dia memandang Jimin dari kepala sampai kaki seakan tidak yakin pada jawabannya, tapi gentar melihat wajah Jimin yang berkerut kesal, dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia mulai mengajukan pertanyaan pada Namjoon sementara Jimin menemui petugas penyelidik asuransi, yang datang tidak lama setelah si detektif.

Ekspresi wajahnya itu kaku, lurus, dan datar, jenis pegawai perusahaan besar yang dibenci Jimin. Dia mengajukan banyak pertanyaan, sebagian besar dianggap Jimim tidak perlu atau bodoh. Dia banyak mencatat, banyak memotret, dan mengisi banyak formulir, yang di masukkannya ke tas dengan efisiensi menjengkelkan tapi tanpa sepotong pun ucapan ikut prihatin.

"Mereka akan menipuku," kata Jimin pada Namjoon ketika orang itu melaju pergi.

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Yah, akan kunaikkan biaya suku cadang dan perbaikannya, jadi bakal impas." Jimin tersenyum muram, bersyukur bahwa setidaknya dia punya satu sekutu yang paham betapa kejadian ini berdampak besar baginya, dan bukan cuma secara finansial. Dia tidak punya istri atau anak, binatang pun tidak. Pesawat ini kesayangannya, buah hatinya.

"Periksalah dengan cermat. Nanti aku kembali untuk mendengar prognosisnya." Dia bergerak menuju mobil tapi Namjoon menghentikannya, "Tunggu dulu. Masuklah ke kantor sebentar."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau belum minum kopi."

"Kau tahu?" Namjoon cuma mendengus dan berjalan perlahan ke kubikel, melambai pada Jimin sebagai tanda agar Jimin mengikutinya. Jimin sebetulnya ingin segera pergi tapi tahu bahwa Namjoom merasa tidak enak hati gara-gara gembok lemahnya. Dia bisa meluangkan beberapa menit untuk orang itu.

Dia mengisi mug dengan kopi, membawanya ke dalam kantor dan duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja, tidak lupa soal kaki belakangnya yang tak bisa diandalkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau katakan pada si detektif," ujar Namjoon. "Sekarang beritahukan apakah kau punya dugaan siapa yang melakukan ini."

Dia menghindari kontak mata dan menarik-narik daun telinga, tanda pasti bahwa ada yang disembunyikannya. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Namjoon membuka bungkus rokok baru dan menancapkannya di sudut bibir.

"Sebelum meninggalkan rumah pagi ini, aku melihatnya di TV. Acara pagiㅡ sangat pagi. Katanya itu wawancara rekaman." Jimin tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Buku yang ditulisnya… Low Pressure?"

"Ya." pria yang lebih tua itu mendesah berat.

"Yeah." Jimin menyesap kopi.

Namjoon menggerak-gerakkan rokok. lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau tahu, aku takkan menerima carteran itu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Jangan siksa dirimu, Namjoon. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti tahu soal buku tersebut. Sebetulnya, dia bilang dia bingung mengapa aku bisa tidak mendengar mengenai buku itu."

"Baik sekali kau tidak menyalahkan aku," sahut Namjoon, "tapi aku tak habis-habisnya menyesali diri kenapa tidak menutup telepon waktu dia menghubungiku dan bilang ingin memesan penerbangan denganmu."

Setelah hening sejenak. dia bertanya, "Kau baca buku sialan itu?"

"Sebagian besar. Sisanya kubaca sekilas."

"Apakah ceritanya sesuai?"

"Lumayan. Akhirnya ambigu." Jimin diam sedetik. "Persis kisah sebenarnya."

"Menurutku tidak ambigu," gerutu Namjoon.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Namjoon mengangguk, ekspresinya suram. "Pantas saja kau kelihatan ingin membunuhnya waktu ngebut dari sini tadi malam. Apakah kau berhasil menyusulnya?"

"Ya, tapi perkembangannya tidak sesuai dengan rencana." Jimin menggambarkan apa yang ditemukannya di rumah wanita itu. "Bajingan itu menggunakan pakaian dalam Yoongi untuk menuliskan kata-katanya di dinding."

"Ya Tuhan." Namjoon menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. "Menurutmu, ada hubungannya?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening sebagai jawaban dan melihat tatapan Namjoon ke arah pesawatnya yang rusak."Benar. Rumahnya. Pesawatku. Malam yang sama. Hebat sekali kalau cuma kebetulan." Diletakkannya gelas kopi yang sudah kosong di meja dan berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membicarakan ini dengannya."

"Jiminㅡ "

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang apa. Diamlah."

"Dua belas tahun lalu kusuruh kau menjauhi gadis bermarga Min itu. Kau tidak mendengarkan."

"Ini gadis bermarga Min yang berbeda."

"Yang ternyata sama beracunnya seperti si kakak."

"Itulah yang akan aku bicarakan dengannya."

.

.

.

 **ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ**


	5. Part 4

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Browm**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

 **Genre**

Mystery Thriller, Romance

 **Warning**

 _GS!, OOC, Typo(s)_

 _Summary_

 _Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya._

 _karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak._

 _kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan …_

.

.

.

.

Jantung Yoongi bagai berhenti berdetak ketika ponselnya berdering. Sepanjang malam dia meletakkannya dekat-dekat, juga pagi ini, takut akan ada telepon dari sang eomma tapi pada saat yang sama ingin mendapatkan kabar juga.

"Halo?"

 _"Di mana kau?"_

"Siapa ini?"

Dia tidak mau repot-repot menjawab.

"Apa maumu, Jimin?"

 _"Pesawatku dirusak tadi malam."_

"Apa?"

 _"Di mana kau?"_

"Kantor appa."

 _"Aku akan ke sana tak sampai setengah jam lagi. Aku akan datang, aku akan naik, dan jangan berani kau melarangku masuk."_ Dia menutup telepon.

Min Corp. berada di gedung kaca tujuh tingkat, salah satu dari sekumpulan bangunan kontemporer dalam kompleks bisnis di Ansan. Alat-alat komunikasi produksi mereka berteknologi tinggi dan sangat diincar, jadi semua orang yang bekerja di sana memakai tanda pengenal, dan keamanannya ketat. Yoongi menghubungi penjaga di lobi dan mengatur supaya Jimin diizinkan masuk.

"Tolong arahkan dia ke kantor ayahku."

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jimin dibawa masuk oleh resepsionis ayah Yoongi, yang dipersilakan pergi oleh Yoongi dengan anggukan tanda terimakasih. Dia tetap duduk di balik meja sementara Jimin mengamati ruangan luas itu dengan santai, tatapannya berhenti pada kepala rusa yang diawetkan dan lemari kaca tempat koleksi ukiran-ukiran giok yang harganya tak ternilai milik ayahnya dipamerkan. Dia terutama tertarik pada potret keluarga yang mendominasi dinding berpanel. Dia mendekatinya dan memandanginya lama-lama.

Foto itu dibuat pada Natal terakhir keluarga Min masih lengkap. Min Jung Ho berpose di depan pohon Natal sangat besar yang berkelap-kelip, tampak cocock sebagai kepala keluarga yang bangga. Hwayoung, anggun memakai beledu merah anggur dan berlian-berlian kenari, bergandengan dengan Jungho. Jungkook, anak 14 tahun yang pemberontak, menjejalkan tangan ke saku celana panjang flanel abu-abu. Hoseok duduk di karpet Oriental di depan yang lain-lain, roknya terhampar di sekelilingnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, yakin pada kecantikan dan pesonanya. Yoongi disampingnya, tidak tersenyum, bisa dibilang bersembunyi di balik anjing jenis poodle coklat yang dipeluknya di pangkuan.

Jimin berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada anjing itu? Holly?"

"Umurnya sampai tiga belas tahun."

"Kakakmu? Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?"

"Secara teknis, Jungkook saudara tiriku. Aku sepuluh tahun, dia dua belas. Hoseok empat belas tahun waktu appa dan eomma menikah. Begitulah, Jungkook meninggalkan Daegu setelah lulus SMA. Kuliah di California dan tinggal di sana."

Tanggapan Jimin terhadap informasi itu cuma 'hah' yang tak acuh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pesawatku dirusak'?" Jimin berjalan menuju meja kerja, lalu duduk—berselonjor lebih tepatnya—di salah satu kursi di depannya, tampak tidak sadar atau tidak peduli bahwa dia kelihatan aneh karena memakai jins dan kemeja yang dikeluarkan sementara aturan berbusana di kantor-kantor adalah jas dan dasi. Tetapi, sejak dahulu dia memang tidak terlalu peduli pada peraturan. Dia menjalin jemari dan menumpukan tangan di perut.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Sudahlah, Jimin. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada pesawatmu."

"Tadi malam ada yang masuk tanpa izin ke hanggar dan memukulinya." Digambarkannya kerusakannya. "Itu yang kelihatan. Namjoon belum memeriksa sistemnya."

"Aku sangat prihatin."

"Kau prihatin tapi aku didaratkan. Didaratkan artinya tidak ada carter. Yang berarti tak ada pemasukan. Bagimu… Sialan, kau mungkin bahkan tidak paham konsepnya." Ejekannya tepat, karena sebenarnya Yoongi tidak pernah mengalami masalah finansial. Dalam keluarganya, uang tidak pernah jadi masalah.

"Bank takkan menunda pembayaran cicilanku sementara pesawatku diperbaiki. Aku harus membayar pesawat yang tidak bisa kuterbangkan. sampai aku kehabisan uang sama sekali dan tidak bisa membayar lagi, lalu mereka akan datang mengambilnya. Kalau mereka menyita pesawatku, aku akan didaratkan selamanya. Jadi keprihatinanmu tidak terlalu berguna, bukan?"

"Aku amat menyesali ini. Sungguh. Aku tahu kau butuh pekerjaan." Dia memandang Yoongi tajam, lalu tertawa hambar dan membuang muka. Namun, waktu dia memandang Yoongi lagi, matanya kelam dengan kemarahan. "Jadi. Kau memeriksaku. Tahu bahwa hidupku pas-pasan. Mengasihaniku. Itukah penjelasannya kemarin? Kau melemparkan derma pada Jimin yang malang?"

"Sudah kuberitahu mengapa aku menghubungimu." dia terus memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan menusuk sampai Yoongi menyerah.

"Baiklah, ya. Aku membaca bahwa maskapai penerbangan itu memecatmu setelah insiden tersebut."

"Salah. Aku mengundurkan diri setelah insiden itu."

"Pensiun? Tunjangan?"

"Harus kurelakan waktu kuberitahu mereka bahwa mereka semua bangsat." Dia menarik kakinya yang panjang dan duduk sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Tapi kita tidak akan membicarakan masalah keuanganku sekarang. Yang akan kita bicarakan adalah mengapa ada yang merusak pesawatku setelah masuk tanpa izin ke rumahmu dan menuliskan peringatan di dinding kamarmu."

"Apa yang membuatmu beranggapan bahwa keduanya berhubungan?" Dia menatapnya tajam lagi. "Memang aneh, harus kuakui."

"Tidak. Biar kuberitahu kau apa yang aneh. Yang aneh adalah waktu aku ke rumahmu tadi malam, kau ketakutan setengah mati. Hampir pingsan, malah. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak mau menghubungi polisi. Itu aneh. Dan jangan katakan omong kosong soal publisitas, kau kan mengakui tampil di TV dan menjual bukumu. Namjoon melihat rekaman wawancara pagi ini."

"Aku tidak menginginkan publisitasnya." dia berseru. Dia menceritakan tentang Park Chanyeol. "Sejak dia menampilkan nama dan gambarku di sampah itu, lalu mengumumkan bahwa novelku berdasarkan fakta, tak sedetik pun aku merasakan ketenangan. Aku tidak mau jadi buah mulut."

"Oh, yang benar saja," ejek Jimin. "Penjualan bukumu jadi terdongkrak, kan?"

"Aku tidak membantah bahwa penjualan bukuku meningkat drastis begitu aku tampil dan mulai mempromosikannya. Aku sekarang punya banyak penggemar."

"Dan satu musuh."

Yoongi berdiri cepat-cepat dan melangkah dari balik meja untuk pindah ke jendela. Selama beberapa saat dia memandangi lalu lintas yang melesat di jalan raya, lalu berbalik untuk menghadap ke ruangan lagi. Tatapan Jimin terpaku padanya ketika wanita itu berjalan ke sofa kulit dibawah foto Natal keluarga dan duduk. Mata Jimin menyipit dan dia berkata lembut, "Kau tak tahu siapa pelakuknya."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Sumpah. Kalau tahu, apakah menurutmu aku takkan melakukan sesuatu sebelum sekarang untuk menghentikannya?"

"Menghentikannya? Menghentikan apa? Ada yang terjadi sebelum tadi malam? Apa? Kapan?"

"Bukan masalahmu, Jimin."

"Enak saja bukan." Jimin bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya dari tadi dan menyeretnya ke dekat sofa, meletakkannya persis di depan Yoongi lalu duduk dengan mantap di kursi itu. Dia menumpukan lengan di lutut yang terbuka lebar dan membungkuk ke arah Yoongi.

"Ada yang merusak pesawatku. makanya ini jadi masalahku."

"Aku tidak suka ini jadi melibatkanmu."

"Yeah. Aku juga." Yoongi menghela napas.

"Sungguh. Aku minta maaf. Aku mengerti mengapa kau marah. Kau memang berhak. Kalau aku bisa mengulang segalanya—"

"Tapi kau tak bisa. Aku sudah melihat, dan demi Tuhan aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya dan kalau ketemu, aku takkan bergantung pada hukum negara ini untuk menghukum bangsat itu. Akan kubereskan sendiri. Nah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Yoongi merasa terjebak oleh pria itu tapi sadar Jimin takkan menyerah sampai dia memberikan informasi pada lelaki tersebut. Dia juga sadar betapa melegakan untuk akhirnya memberitahu seseorang apa yang dialaminya selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Awalnya waktu itu." Dia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya yang lembap di paha, mengeringkannya di bahan celana. Ketika menyadari bahwa Jimin memandangi, mengikuti gerakan itu dengan penuh minat, dia mengepalkan tangan dan melipat lengan di atas perut. bahasa tubuhnya tidak lolos dari perhatian Jimin.

"Takut padaku?"

"Tidak." Dia mengamati wajah Yoongi beberapa lama, lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi di sebelumnya, dengan tersedat-sedat dia menceritakan kotak berbungkus kertas kado yang diantarkan ke gedung apartemennya. "Bangkai tikus sudah mengerikan. Tapi waktu kulihat ekornya bergerak dan aku sadar binatang itu masih hidup…" Sekarang pun, memikirkan-nya membuat Yoongi bergidik.

Jimin berdiri. Sambil berkacak pinggang, dia berjalan dalam lingkaran kecil dan mengusap tengkuk. "Bajingan sakit jiwa macam apa—" Dia terdiam dan menyemburkan serentetan makian.

"Aku bahkan tidak berkemas," lanjut Yoongi. "Aku kabur. Itulah kata yang tepat. Kusambar tas dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen. Aku hampir di lobi gedungku hanya untuk bertanya pada concierge tentang kiriman itu. Dia tidak menyadari nama perusahaannya, tidak melihat mobilnya. Hanya 'laki-laki berseragam dan bertopi'. Dia menggambarkan detail yang lebih banyak daripada itu. Kuberitahu dia untuk memanggil pembasmi hama ke apartemenku, kukatakan aku akan pergi entah sampai kapan, lalu aku memanggil taksi dan pergi. kutelepon Seokjin, kuminta dia membatalkan semua jadwal tampil dan wawancara. Aku terpaksa menutup telepon sementara dia masih mengoceh tentang alasan-alasan mengapa aku gila karena meninggalkan rangkaian panjang acara publisitas. Sejak saat itu aku belum mau diwawancara. Kuhindari media lokal. Akhirnya para reporter berhenti berusaha menghubungiku." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mereka menyerah. Kisah-kisah lain terjadi. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya senang tak lagi jadi sorotan." Jimin memikirkan semua ucapannya.

"Oke, kau terbirit-birit pulang. Kau muncul mendadak begitu, ayah dan ibu tirimu menganggapnya aneh. Apakah kau memberitahu mereka soal tikus itu?"

"Tidak. Dan mereka memang terkejut soal keputusanku. Bahkan lebih terkejut lagi waktu aku menyewa rumah itu pada hari kedua kepulanganku. Aku sendiri juga agak kaget," dia menambahkan dengan serius. "Kubilang pada mereka bahwa aku bosan dan butuh istirahat. Mereka tidak minta penjelasan lebih lanjut, sebab tahu alasan sebenarnya. Bahwa aku ingin berada di sini dan dekat dengan Appa sampai dia meninggal. Tapi lebih baik bagi kami semua kalau aku punya rumah sendiri." Yoongi berdiri dan pergi ke bar yang berada di dinding seberang.

"Air?" Dia membawakan Jimin sebotol air dan membuka botol air miliknya sendiri saat kembali ke tempatnya di sofa. Jimin bersandar di kursi. "Kapan semua ini mulai terjadi?"

"Tiga minggu lalu, kira-kira. Ketika pergi, kupikir aku juga meninggalkan penguntit. Itulah istilah yang paling tepat. Orang yang menyimpan dendam padaku atau yang tidak sengaja kusakiti."

Ketika Yoongi terdiam sejenak, Jimin mencondongkan tubuh lagi. "Tapi?"

Dia menggosok-gosok lengan. "Tapi Aku sering merasa diawasi. Diikuti. Mula-mula aku mengabaikan perasaan itu. Insiden tikus menimbulkan segala macam skenario melo dramatis dalam otakku, membuatku gelisah, paranoid. Lalu, sekitar seminggu lalu, ada yang menyusup ke mobilku waktu aku di supermarket. Tak ada yang diambil, tapi aku hampir berharap sebaliknya."

"Mungkin aksi calon maling itu terhenti. Dia membobol kunci pintu mobilmu tapi lalu takut dan kabur." Yoongi menggeleng.

"Dia sudah masuk ke mobil. Aku segera bisa merasakannya. Interior mobilku bau keringat. Bau badan." Sekarang pun dia masih mual memikirkannya. Jimin mengerutkan kening.

"Dia cuma ingin menerobos masuk wilayahmu. Menakut-nakutimu."

"Dan itu lebih mengerikan daripada pencurian." Jimin bersandar di kursi dan minum air beberapa teguk. Ketika menutup botol, dia bertanya, "Kau punya dugaan siapa si gila yang bau itu?"

"Ya. Tapi seperti katamu tadi malam, dia pasti orang yang tidak menyukai bukuku. Sangat tidak suka." Dia memalingkan muka namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bersalahnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang." Ujar Jimin memanjang-manjangkan ucapannya. "Kau tadinya berpikir orang itu aku. Itu sebabnya kau memesan pesawatku. Semua omong kosong bahwa kau ingin melihat bagaimana kondisiku sekarang berarti memang cuma itu. Omong kosong. Kau ingin melihat apakah aku si gila yang jahat."

"Jimin, aku—"

"Sudahlah," tukasnya marah, sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Pantas saja kau mengerut seperti tanaman putri malu setiap kali aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Kau takut aku akan menerkam." Dia memandang Yoongi penuh kebencian. "Ingat ya aku tidak ke pusat kota akhir-akhir ini. Aku takkan mengirim tikus hidup atau mati. Aku biasa mandi lalu pakai deodorant, dan aku jelas tidak bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus kemarin. Aku di Jepang bersamamu, bukan di kamarmu di sini. Dan kalau tanganku sampai pernah menyentuh celana dalammu, percayalah, aku takkan menggunakannya untuk mengecat." Yoongi merasa pipinya memanas dan mengutuki dirinya yang gampang bersemu merah. keheningan panjang membentang sementara gelombang kemarahan memancar dari diri Jimin. Akhirnya Yoongi berkata perlahan, "Sudah selesai?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kau sudah selesai?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di sini." Dia membentangkan tangan mengelilingi ruangan. "Apakah kau sudah selesai dengan urusan yang membuatmu datang ke sini?"

"Ya," jawabnya, agak waswas.

"Kenapa?" Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram lengan Yoongi, menariknya bangun dari sofa. "Orang-orang yang kesal karena bukumu tidak banyak. Aku ingin kembali ke rumahmu, melihatnya dalam keadaan terang, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan petunjuk soal identitas si bajingan." Yoongi awalnya menolak, tapi sebetulnya memang itu yang ingin dilakukannya tanpa Jimin, jadi dia membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke luar kantor. Begitu mereka berada di dalam lift, pria itu bertanya apakah Yoongi telah menerima kabar dari Haneda dan ketika Yoongi menjawab tidak, dia bilang mungkin itu bagus. Percakapan tidak menarik itu membuat mereka bisa bertahan di dalam lift yang sempit hingga mencapai lantai dasar.

Di luar, sinar matahari begitu terang sehingga Yoongi silau sesaat, jadi dia tidak melihat Park Chanyeol sampai laki-laki itu berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Halo, Nona Min Yoongi-ssi lama tak berjumpa." Dia tersenyum mengejek, lalu pelan-pelan memandang Jimin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sambil mengangguk ke arah Jimin, bertanya pada Yoongi, "Siapa pria ini?"

"Siapa si brengsek ini?"

Nyaris tak ada jeda antara pertanyaan Park Chanyeol dan balasan cepat Jimin.

Yoongi tidak menjawab keduanya, malah bertanya ketus pada Park Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau lakukam di sini?"

"Ini kan negara bebas." Park Chanyeol mandang ke belakang mereka, ke bagian depan gedung yang terbuat dari kaca. "Jadi ini markas besar bisnis keluarga."

"Apakah itu pertanyaan? Kalau ya, aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Park Chanyeol nyengir sombong.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" dengan kekesalan yang tampak jelas, Yoongi menghindar darinya.

"Permisi." Namun, Chanyeol pantang menyerah.

"Aku cuma minta waktu sedikit. Tolonglah. Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu. Banyak yang bisa kita bicarakan."

Pada malam Yoongi kabur, seorang bintang rock internasional ditemukan tewas di suite hotel Millenium Hilton, akibat overdosis obat. Spekulasi tentang apakah dia meninggal karena bunuh diri atau kecelakaan tragis mendominasi koran-koran scandal seperti SKS selama berhari-hari. Berita itu tak lama kemudian diikuti klaim seorang supermodel bahwa salah satu anggota keluarga presiden korea ' _yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya_ ' merupakan ayah anak kembarnya. Tuduhan itu lalu ketahuan sebagai aksi publisitas untuk mendongkrak kariernya yang mulai redup, namun berhasil membuat orang-orang seperti Park Chanyeol di seluruh dunia sibuk melintasi benua demi berburu mangsa.

Yoongi tadinya mengira sementara Chanyeol asyik meliput berita-berita itu, perhatian si jurnalis pada dirinya akan luntur, kalau bukan malah lenyap. Kemunculannya di sini menunjukkan Chanyeol belum selesai berurusan dengannya.

Berusaha tidak menunjukkan seberapa gusar dirinya karena kedatangan laki-laki itu, Yoongk berkata dingin, "Tak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan," dan bergegas melewati orang itu.

Jimin mengikuti dengan lebih perlahan. Dipandanginya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tidak suka, dan Yoongi berharap dia takkan melakukan atau mengatakan apa pun yang bisa membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu si kolumnis. Dia lega waktu Jimin menyusulnya tanpa insiden. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah segampang itu, terutama setelah berhasil menemukan Yoongi.

"Besok akan ada berita tentang kau dan Low Pressure di kolomku," dia memberitahu. "Meskipun kau tidak suka publisitas, bukumu masih berada di puncak daftar buku laris. Mau berkomentar?" Sambil menoleh ke belakang, Yoongi berkata, "Kau tahu kebijakanku soal kolommu. Tak ada komentar."

"Yakin?" Nada memancing dalam suaranya cukup untuk membuat Yoongi berbalik menghadapinya. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di notes dengan tampang puas.

"Benar atau salah?" dia berkata. "Kau kemari untuk merawat ayahmu selama hari-hari terakhirnya." Yoongi hampir menyemprotnya karena mengajukan pertanyaan yang begitu tidak sensitif. Tetapi, dia berpikir lagi, percaya kalau dia memberikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, orang itu mungkin akan cukup puas sehingga tidak mengungkit masalah itu.

"Ayahku menjalani pengobatan untuk kanker ganas. Hanya itu yang akan kukatakan tentang hal tersebut, selain ini: Selama dia sakit, kuharap kau akan menghargai privasi keluargaku."

"Baik, Baik" sahutnya, mencatat di notes.

"Sekarang pergi sana." Jimin memegang siku Yoongi dan membawanya menuju tempat parkir.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi?" Mereka terus melangkah.

"Apakah mereka memenjarakan orang yang benar atas pembunuhan kakakmu?" Yoongi berputar begitu cepat sehingga menubruk Jimin, Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"Aku akan menanyakan hal itu di kolomku besok. Mau berkomentar?"

.

.

.

.

"Yeobo." Dia menutup telepon dan berpaling ke tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Maaf. Aku tidak menyangka suaraku cukup keras sehingga membangunkanmu."

"Aku tidak tidur kok. Cuma beristirahat." Jungho berjuang melawan kantuk karena takut takkan bangun kalau sampai tertidur. Dia ingin kabur dari rasa sakit dan meninggalkan tubuh yang menghancurkan diri sendiri ini, namun dia belum siap mati. Sebelum 'Pergi', ada urusan-urusan meresahkan yang ingin dibereskannya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengusik yang dia inginkan jawabannya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?"

"Yoongi."

"Apakah dia di kantor?"

"Dia sudah selesai di sana dan minta kau diberitahu bahwa semua beres." Dia meraih tangan Jungho dan menekannya di antara kedua tangannya sendiri. "Kurasa dia tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu dia akan tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu dia akan mematuhiku demi menyenangkan perasaanku."

"Kalian berusaha saling menyenangkan perasaanku, dan masing-masing mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak mau dia di sini, melihatku mati." Dia meremas tangan istrinya dengan sisa tenaga yang nasih ada. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu harus melalui itu juga."

Hwayoung duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan membungkuk untuk mencium kening suaminya. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Sedetik pun. Dan kalau bisa melawan hal ini dengan tangan kosong, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati."

"Aku tak meragukannya."

Sesaat mereka terdiam, berpandangan dan berpura-pura bahwa air mata mereka bukan air mata putus asa. Jungho tidak meragukan cinta dan kesetiaan Hwayoung. Tidak hari ini, dan tidak pada hari mereka berdiri di altar dengan didampingi anak-anak mereka dan mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Hari mereka mempersatukan keluarga, hidup mereka adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Mereka bertemu setahun sebelumnya dalam acara penggalangan dana formal. Dia penyumbang dana utama dan acara malam itu diadakan untuk menghargainya karena kemurahan hatinya. hwayoung sukarelawan yang mengecek daftar tamu ketika mereka tiba. Ketika memberikan kartu berisi informasi tentang meja yang disediakan bagi Jungho, Hwayoung berkomentar bahwa dasi kupu-kupunya miring. Jungho menepuk dasinya dengan kikuk.

"Saya tidak punya istri yang bisa memeriksa hal-hal seperti ini sebelum saya keluar rumah."

"Almarhum suami saya bilang saya sangat pandai merapikan dasinya. Boleh?" Hwayoung tidak bergenit-genit atau bersikap tidak pantas ketika mengintari meja untuk membetulkan dasinya dengan efisien. Dia kemudian menjauh dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Tidak pantas kalau tamu kehormatan berdasi miring." Jungho senang hati mau saja melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, tapi dia dipanggil ke ruang jamuan, tempat acara akan dimulai. dia tidak melihat Hwayoung setelah itu.

Dia butuh waktu seminggu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian lalu menelepon kantor kegiatan amal itu dan menanyakan nama Hwayoung. selama tujuh tahun sejak istrinya meninggal, dia sesekali berkencan. Beberapa wanita yang dikencaninya juga ditidurinya, meski tak pernah di rumah, karena ada Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Namun, dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai malam itu, ketika dia bertemu Hwayoung dan dia jatuh cinta seketika serta mendalam. Belakangan, Hwayoung mengakui hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya. Dia memang sengaja menyebutkan almarhum suaminya untuk memberitahu Jungho bahwa dia sudah menjanda. "Hal paling berani yang kulakukan seumur hidup adalah mengitari meja itu untuk meluruskan dasimu. Tapi aku ingin menyentuhmu, memastikan kau memang nyata."

Setelah menjalin hubungan selama setahun, mereka menikah.

Jungho tidak takut pada kematian. Namun, dia tak sanggup memikirkan akan meninggalkan sang istri. Dia harus berdeham sebelum mampu bicara. "Apa lagi yang kau dan Yoongi bicarakan?"

"Oh, dia bertanya apakah aku bisa istirahat tadi malam. Dia ingin tahu—"

"Yeobo..." Dia memanggilnya dengan tenang, tapi dengan cara yang menegur Hwayoung sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Aku tidak seteler itu. Aku merasakan kegelisahanmu waktu kau bicara dengannya. Ada apa?"

Hwayoung mendesah menyerah dan menunduk memandang tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam erat. "Reporter mengerikan itu—"

"Park Chanyeol? Dia tidak pantas di sebut 'reporter'."

"Dia menemui Yoongi ketika Ia keluar dari kantor."

"Dia si Ansan? Kupikir Yoongi berhasil meloloskan diri darinya, bahwa kita sudah selesai berurusan dengan semua itu."

"Sayangnya, tidak. Dia masih memantau Yoongi. Dalam kolomnya besok, dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan pada pembaca. Dan pada Yoongi, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apakah yang dihukum karena membunuh Hoseok adalah orang yang benar? Apakah mereka memang menangkap pelakunya? Kira-kira begitulah." Jungho memikirkan hal itu, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Cuma Tuhan yang tahu diskusi liar macam apa yang bakal ditimbulkan pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Keadaan sudah cukup buruk ketika identitas Yoongi terpapar." Selama berminggu-minggu sejak pengungkapan itu mereka diganggu telepon yang meminta komentar dan wawancara. Beberapa reporter regional bahkan datang ke rumah dan kantor mereka. Mereka menolak semua permintaan dan akhirnya menyerahkan tanggung jawab menghadapi semua itu pada pengacara.

"Yang paling kubenci," kata Hwayoung. "adalah hidup kita sekali lagi dibahas di tabloid mengerikan tersebut." Dia meninggalkan tempat tidur dan, rupanya terlalu gusar untuk duduk, mondar-mandir di ruang sempit di depan jendela.

"Min Inc. dipilih Menteri Perdagangan sebagai perusahaan panutan. Di mana Chanyeol waktu itu terjadi? Atau waktu kau mengadakan program pembagian keuntungan bagi setiap karyawan? Tidak satu pun jadi berita utama."

"Karena itu bukan topik menghebohkan."

"Tapi, situasi di sekitar tewasnya Hoseok, ya."

"Tragisnya begitulah"

"Bagi kita. Bagi orang lain, itu hiburan. Dan mulai sekarang, keluarga Min hanya akan diingat gara-gara pembunuhan mengerikan tersebut." Dia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku merasa hidup bersama kita mulai runtuh di bawah kakiku. Ini lebih daripada yang bisa kutanggung saat ini."

Jungho menepuk sisi tempat tidur dan membujuk istrinya untuk kembali ke situ. Hwayoung mendatanginya dan membungkuk untuk menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jungho.

"Kau bisa menanggung ini," katanya lembut. "Kau bisa menanggung apa saja. Dan kau akan diingat sebagai istri paling penyayang, hebat, cantik, idaman semua lelaki. Menjadikan kau sebagai istriku dan ibu bagi putri-putriku merupakan keputusan paling tepat yang pernah kuambil." Dia menoleh dan mencium rambut Hwayoung.

"Ini akan berlalu. Aku janji." Beberapa lama mereka berpelukan. Jungho mengucapkan semua hal yang dia tahu ingin didengar Istrinya. Dia memberitahu wanita itu bahwa Park Chanyeol dan gerombolannya segera akan mengeksploitasi tragedi pribadi orang lain, dan hingga saat itu tiba, mereka akan saling mendukung seperti yang selama ini merekalakukan. Akhirnya hwayoung duduk tegak dan mengusap mata.

"Ada lagi. Aku tadi ragu memberitahumu sebab ini hampir sama meresahkannya dengan urusan Park Chanyeol."

"Apa yang bisa seburuk itu?"

"Yoongi bersama Park Jimin." Jungho sama sekali tidak menduganya. Dia sama terkejut dan kesalnya dengan Hwayoung waktu Yoongi memberitahukan mereka bahwa dia memesan penerbangan yang dipiloti pria itu. Ada situasi-situasi yang lebih baik jangan diusik. Tetapi, setelah merasakan ketidak sukaan pada kedua belah pihak, dia mengira penerbangan kemarin merupakan perjumpaan terakhir mereka.

"Apa tepatnya maksudmu dengan ' _bersama_ ' ?"

"Aku bergidik membayangkannya. Dia memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol mengkonfrontasi dia dan Jimin ketika mereka meninggalkan gedung Kantor kita. Kuduga dia tidak sengaja mengatakannya, sebab suaranya tersendat lalu dia bicara lagi cepat-cepat dan tidak menyebut-nyebut lelaki itu kembali." Jungho menekan tangan hwayoung untuk menenangkannya.

"Bisa saja ada penjelasan yang sederhana tentang mengapa Jimin bisa ada di sana. Mungkin soal pembayaran carter kemarin. Jangan suka cari masalah." hwayoung memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya Jungho.

"Kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang persis sama padaku waktu Hoseok mulai berhubungan dengan Jimin dan aku ingin menghentikannya. Aku tidak perlu mencari masalah, Yeobo. Dialah masalahnya. dan aku masih menyalahkan dia atas apa yang terjadi pada putri kita."

.

.

.

 **ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ**

.

.

.

.

 _I'm back yeayy!_

 _Akhirnya bawa kelanjutan cerita remake ini ~_

 _Aku ngetik panjang banget dari part kemaren more than 4k kkk~ karena aku mutusin buat gabung sebagian ㅡdari yang seharusnya jadi 2 part aku gabung, lagian menurutku takutnya kelamaan wkwk_

 _oh ya mian buat part kemaren soal kesalahan penulisan nama cast nya si Namjoon TT ada yang notice dan ngasih tahu aku di pmㅡdan setelah di cek emang iya wkwk fix! Aku kurang teliti but thanks for that /kesalahan nya parah banget lagi/ jadi part kemaren aku repost ulang_ _Padahal aku udah baca ulang sebelum di publish, tapi entah kenapa enggak ngeh sama Cast di part itu. Kedepannya semoga ini gak keulang lagi deh ya :))_

 _and also, Big thanks buat kalian yang baca cerita ini dan bahkan bersedia meluangkan waktu buat meninggalkan review, thankyou_

 _see you_ _soon readers-nim_


	6. Part 5

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

 **Genre**

Mystery Thriller, Romance

 **Warning**

 _GS! OOC! Typo(s)_

 ** _Summary_**

 _Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya._

 _karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak._

 _kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan …_

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya ini bisa menahan dia." Si tukang kunci mencoba kunci yang baru terpasang di pintu ruang perlengkapan, lalu menepi dan mempersilakan Jimin mengujinya sendiri. Setelah puas, Jimin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah datang secepat ini. Berapa biayanya?" Jimin membayarnya dengan uang kontan dan memberi tip seratus ribu won menganggap perbaikan ini sebagai situasi darurat. Setelah mengantar tukang kunci itu keluar lewat pintu belakang, dia masuk ke ruang duduk, tempat Yoongi berbicara dengan dua polisi yanng menanggapi panggilan mereka. Wanita itu duduk di sofa, para polisi berdiri di antara kotak-kotak berisi pernak-pernik dan buku-buku yang belum dibongkarnya. Jimin, yang dari dulu tidak suka polisi tidak masuk lebih jauh ke ruangan, hanya bersandar di kusen pintu, tempat observasi yang bagus.

Dia mengikuti Yoongi pulang dari kantor Min Corp, memandang jalan sambil terus mengecek spion. Dia tak percaya Park Chanyeol membuntuti mereka, tapi mungkin pria itu memang tidak perlu melakukannya. SKS jelas punya sepasukan penggila Internet dibayar murah. Pasti mudah saja menemukan alamat rumah Yoongi.

Ketika mereka masuk rumahnya dan melihat lagi bukti penyusupan tadi malam Jimin berkata, "Denagan adanya Park Chanyeol di kota ini, lebih banyak yang harus kau khawatirkan daripada liputan media. Telepon polisi."

Yoongi menyerah tanpa bantahan lebih lanjut, rupanya telah sadar bahwa lebih bijaksana kalau dia melaporkan penyusupan itu. Dua polisi berseragam datang beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka menanyai Yoongi dan Jimin, memasuki setiap kamar di rumah, juga halaman belakang, memeriksa. Mereka memanggil petugas lain untuk mengambil sidik jadi. Orang itu datang dan sudah pergi.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan pada Yoongi sekarang mirip dengan yang ditanyakan oleh detektif dari kepolisian pada Jimin di lapangan terbang, implikasinya bahwa vandalisme itu pembalasan atas apa yang telah dilakukan Yoongi. "Apakah Anda pernah bertengkar dengan tetangga? Pembantu? Tukang kebun?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Rekan kerja?"

"Aku tidak punya rekan kerja." Salah satu polisi menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Anda bilang mengikutinya pulang tadi malam?"

"Aku menerbangkannya pulang-pergi ke Haneda kemarin. Dia meninggalkan sesuatu di pesawat. Aku mengembalikannya." Dia mengangguk, sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan partnernya. Kembali pada Yoongi, dia berkata, "Kamiㅡuh akan membawa celana dalamnya sebagai barang bukti. Menggunakan pakaian pribadi seperti itu untuk mengecat kata-kata di dinding… Yah, nona Min Yoongi-ssi sepertinya si pelaku memiliki pengetahuan… uh, intim tentang Anda."

"Atau dia membaca bukuku." Wajah salah satu polisi berseri-seri dan dia menjentikkan jemari.

"Saya memang sudah berpikir Anda tampak familier. Anda ternyata penulis itu." Kepada partnernya, dia berkata "Dia terkenal."

Yoongi memberikan Low Pressure kepada polisi yang tidak mengenalinya.

"Buku misteri pembunuhan. Berdasarkan fakta. Korbannya kakak perempuanku. Celana dalamnya jadi unsur kunci penyelidikan."

"Ada ide tentang maksud peringatan ini?"

"Bukankah artinya sudah jelas?" Tanya Jimin tak sabar. "Dia dalam bahaya yang diakibatkan orang itu."

Kedua polisi tersebut mengabaikan komentar Jimin, tapi salah seorang bertanya pada Yoongi apakah dia pernah menerima ancaman atau peringatan yang serupa. Yoongi memberitahu mereka tentang tikus dan penyusupan ke mobilnya.

"Apakah Anda melaporkan insiden-insiden itu?"

"Tidak. Keduanya tidak mirip dan tempat yang berbeda. Kukira kejadian acak. Tapi, setelah ini aku yakin semua bisa saja berhubungan dan penghubungnya adalah bukuku."

"Kenapa Anda berpikiran begitu?"

"Salah satunya, masalah waktu. Peristiwa seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku sebelum buku itu diterbitkan. Lagi pula, kupikir tidak ada perbuatanku yang bisa memancing tindakan keji seperti ini."

Setelah hening cukup lama dan melirik Jimin lagi, salah satu polisi berkata, "Bisa saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan buku Anda. Mungkinkah seseorang dalam kehidupan pribadi Anda menyimpan dendam terhadap Anda? Mantan kekasih anda mungkin? Orang seperti itu?" Jimin sendiri tertarik pada jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mantanku tinggal di New York." Yoongi memberitahu mereka. "Kami berpisah baik-baik. Dia sudah menikah. Aku baru pindah kemari. Aku belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun."

"Bagaimana dengan di sana?"

"Tidak. Hanya hubungan paling platonis." Kedua polisi saling memandang lagi dan tampak sepakat bahwa mereka sudah menanyakan semuanya.

"Kami akan memasukkan rumah Anda ke daftar patroli. Petugas kami akan mengawasi rumah ini. Segera hubungi kami begitu terjadi sesuatu, yang paling sepele sekalipun."

"Terima kasih, akan kulakukan."

"Sebaiknya Anda mempertimbangkan untuk memasang sistem alarm." Yoongi memberitahu mereka dia akan melakukannya, lalu berdiri untuk mengantar mereka ke luar. Saat melewati Jimin, polisi-polisi itu memiringkan topi sebagai salam, namun ekspresi mereka membuat Jimin jengkel. Mereka pergi setelah berjanji akan memberitahu Yoongi jika ada yang ditangkap akibat penyelidikan mereka.

"Tunggu neraka membeku dulu deh," Jimin berkomentar ketika Yoongi menutup pintu setelah mereka pergi.

"Tapi, setidaknya sekarang ada catatan polisi tentang penyusupan itu dan mereka mungkin memperoleh sidik jarinya. Mengingat kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan, kuharap ada hasilnya." Dia menyapukan jari di noda yang tertinggal di tiang tangga, lalu mengelapnya di kaki jins.

"Detektif juga mencari sidik jari di pesawatku. Kalau si bajingan itu tertangkap, mereka bisa menghubungkannya dengan kedua kejahatan dan bahkan mungkin insiden tikus itu."

"Mungkin mestinya kita beritahu mereka tentang pesawatmu."

"Dan mengungkit sejarah panjang?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak mau."

"Biarkan mereka punya tersangka dulu. Lalu kita hubungkan fakta-faktanya buat mereka." Yoongi bersedekap dan memeluk siku saat mendongak memandang tangga ke arah kamar.

"Tadinya aku mulai suka rumah ini. sekarang tempat ini ternoda."

"Bisa bersih lagi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pemilik rumah ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau beritahu dia?"

"Dia tidak ada di tempat."

"Keluar kota?"

"China. Ketika di ditugaskan ke sana, istrinya pindah ke rumah orangtuanya di Guangzhou. aku menyewa untuk setahun, menurutku tidak usah membuat mereka khawatir. Akan kutanggung semua biayanya." Jimin mengeluarkan kartu nama dari saku kemeja.

"Ipar si tukang kunci melakukan bersih-bersih untuk apartemen dan rumah. Termasuk mengecat. untuk harga yang pantas dan buku yang kau tandatangani, dia akan membuat rumah ini tampak baru. Dan aku diberitahu bahwa dia mau memasang sistem alarm dengan bayaran ala kadarnya." Yoongi mengambil kartu nama itu.

"Akan kutelepon dia."

"Pertama-tama, ikutlah ke dapur."

"Ada apa di sana? Kerusakan lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku lapar." Lima menit kemudian mereka membuat makan siang yang terdiri atas roti isi selai kacang dan jeli serta bergelas-gelas es teh. Jimin merobek sebungkus Honey butter Chip yang ditemukannya dipantry dan ketika Yoongi menolak keripik itu, Jimim menyantapnya. Sambil mengunyah, dia bertanya. "Ada kabar dari Haneda?"

"Aku menelepon eomma dalam perjalanan ke sini. Appa memilih menjalani kemo lagi. Mereka berpegang pada harapan bahwa pengobatan itu ada gunanya."

"Apakah kau bercerita tentang rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau menambah kekhawatirannya. Tapi, kuceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Aku tidak suka melakukannya, tapi setidaknya aku mempersiapkan mereka. Mereka takkan kaget waktu membaca kolomnya besok."

"Kau memberitahu dia mengenai pesawatku?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, sepanjang yang dia ketahui, kita berpisah setelah mendarat tadi malam."

"Sebetulnya ketika memberitahunya soal ditemui Chanyeol, aku keceplosan bahwa kau bersamaku."

"Hmm. Aku ingin tahu apa yang lebih membuatnya gusar, mengetahui bahwa kau disergap, atau bahwa aku di sampingmu."

"Jangan memancing, Jimin."

"Aku tidak memancing apa pun. Kemarin aku betul-betul profesional, tapi ibu tirimu sejak dulu memperlakukan aku seperti kotoran di mangkuk minuman, zat yang merusak dan kemarin sama saja. Bukannya aku peduli."

"Sikap itulah yang memancing emosi." Jimin bisa saja bicara lebih banyak mengenai eomma Yoongi, tapi memutuskan tidak melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, suami wanita itu hampir meninggal. Lagi pula, dia tak pernah mau pusing-pusing memikirkan apa pendapat hwayoung tentang dirinya dan dia tidak berniat melakukannya.

"Bagaimana reaksinya soal berita tentang kolom Chanyeol yang akan datang?"

"Tidak suka." Yoongi mencuil sepotong kulit roti lalu membulat-bulatkannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, mengamati bola adonan roti yang terbentuk.

"Aku tak bisa bilang aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia kesal."

"Kalau tidak mau membuat keluargamu kesal, seharusnya kau tidak menerbitkan buku yang membeberkan keburukan mereka."

Yoongi memandangnya dengan marah. "Aku sudah bilang mengapa aku menulisnya."

"Yeah, supaya kau bisa membuat periode buruk dalam hidupmu menjadi nyata, lalu meremasnya, membuangnya dan melupakannya. Tetapi yang bagus untukmu, mungkin. Tapi, menyebalkan bagi semua orang lain yang terlibat. Kenapa kau tidak mencurahkan isi hatimu dalam jurnal, lalu menguncinya dan melemparkan kuncinya atau menguburkannya di halaman belakang atau membuangnya ke laut? Kenapa kau harus menjadikan terapimu best seller?" Setelah menyingkirkan piringnya yang sudah kosong, Jimin menumpukan lengan di tepi meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yoongi.

"Kami yang menjalani kisah itu agak jengkel ketika jadi sorotan gara-gara kauㅡ "

Yoongi berdiri dari kursi.

"Kau pernah bilang. Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi." Jimin ikut berdiri dan mengelilingi meja untuk berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Yeah, kau perlu mendengarnya lagi. Karena ada yang tidak sekadar jengkel. Dia marah besar. Dan dia akan lebih marah ketika besok ketahuan bahwa mungkin kasus itu tidak setuntas yang selama ini diyakini. Pembunuhan Hoseok bakal ditelaah ulang dengan cermat. Aku punya firasat itu takkan disukai siapa pun yang menuliskan peringatan tersebut di dindingmu." Yoongi mendongak memandangnya, menantang dan membantah setiap kata.

"Kau pikir aku salah?" tanya Jimin. Dia membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi mendadak kehilangan semangat. Yoongi menunduk dan memijat-mijat pelipis dengan ujung jemari.

"Kuharap kau salah, tapi kurasa tidak." Jimin melunak.

"Oke" katanya dengan suara lebih lembut, "Siapa tamu misteriusnya?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kau harus mencari tahu sebelum kejailan-kejailannya berkembang jadi sangat buruk." Yoongi menurunkan tangan dari wajah dan mendongak menatap pria itu.

"Ide bagus. Menurutmu, bagaimana melakukannya?"

"Kita awali dengan orang-orang yang terlibat langsung. Mulai dari pada pemain inti dan terus melebar, mengeliminasi mereka satu per satu, sampai si bangsat ketahuan."

"Kita? Bagaimana dengan polisi?"

"Apakah menurutmu para detektif tadi mau menggali-gali kasus pembunuhan yang sudah berumur Dua belas tahun?"

"Mereka menyelidiki kasus-kasus lama."

"Tidak setelah si pelaku ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman."

"Vonis selalu bisa diubah."

"Tapi mereka harus punya alasan kuat untuk membuka lagi kasusnya. Bisakah kau memberi mereka alasan itu?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Betul Pendapatku? Mereka akan menunggu sampai kau diserang secara fisik atau mati barulah mereka menganggap serius ancaman itu, sebab mereka mungkin menyimpulkan ini ada hubungannya denganku. dan kau percaya aku benar. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah membeberkan semua kisah mengerikan itu pada mereka mumpung mereka di sini. Kau tidak melakukannya karena seperti aku, kau tak percaya mereka akan menuntaskan masalah ini. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya polisi akan melakukannya. Berarti semua tergantung pada kita."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang polisi?"

"Hanya bahwa aku tidak mempercayainya."

"Kau akan berhenti melakukan segala hal dan—"

"Aku didaratkan, ingat? Aku tak punya kegiatan lain. Lagi pula, aku memang ingin menemukan si bajingan. dan setelah kutemukan, untuk membalas perbuatannya pada pesawatku, akan kuremukkan kepalanya."

"Bagus. Apakah kau kira aku mau jadi kaki-tangan-mu?"

"Camkan ini." Dia maju selangkah, membuat mereka makin dekat. "Aku tidak pernah main cantik, Yoongi. Sejak dulu." Setelah keheningan menegangkan beberapa lama, Yoongi menyerah pada tatapan tajam Jimin.

"Baiklah. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya kita akan saling menolong. Tapi kita mulai dari mana? Dari siapa?"

Jimin mendekati kursi yang ditinggalkan Yoongi beberapa saat lalu dan menyodorkannya pada wanita itu. "Kita mulai dari kau."

"Aku?" Seru Yoongi.

"Kau lebih dekat pada Hoseok daripada siapa pun. Kau bersamanya sepanjang hari itu sampai tepat sebelum dia terbunuh. Ceritakan segala yang terjadi dari sudut pandangmu."

"Aku melakukan hal itu dengan tokoh utama bukuku. Aku menulisnya dari sudut pandang anak perempuan berumur sepuluh tahun."

"Aku melompati paragraf-paragraf panjang dan banya membaca bagian dialog."

"Kau tetap tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Bukan hal-hal yang ada di balik layar."

"Itulah yang ada di dalam paragraf-paragraf panjang."

"Apakah ada yang kau ingin kuketahui?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak ada."

"Nah, baiklah. Aku tidak hadir pada acara barbeque, ingat? Aku butuh detail-detailnya."

"Kau bisa kembali ke buku dan membaca bagian-bagian yang kau lompati."

"Atau kau beritahu saja aku." Yoongi menggigit-gigit bibir bawah. Jimin memiringkan kepala, menunggunya. Lalu Yoongi tiba-tiba mulai bicara, seakan takut berubah pikiran. "Appa memulai barbeque Memorial Day untuk orang-orang seperusahaan dua tahun sebelumnya. Itu pesta pertama yang appa dan eomma selanggarakan setelah jadi suami-istri. appa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memantapkan posisi eomma sebagai nyonya Min. yang baru dan memperkenalkan Jungkook sebagai anak angkatnya." Jimin mengangkat satu tangan.

"Detail. Kalau ayahmu mengadopsinya, mengapa dia tidak mengubah namanya jadi Min?"

"Eomma pasti lebih suka kalau dia berbuat begitu, kurasa. Tapi, Jungkook ingin menghormati almarhum ayahnya dengan mempertahankan namanya."

"Hmm. Oke. Nah, barbeque itu jadi acara tahunan. Brisket dan iga, bergentong-gentong bir, pertunjukan musik, dansa. Bendera-bendera merah, putih dan biru."

"Es krim Blue Bell. Kembang api pada pukul 21.30."

"Seru juga."

"Tapi, ada yang tidak suka." Dengan ujung jari dia mengikuti aliran embun yang meluncur menuruni sisi gelas tehnya. "Pagi itu terjadi pertengkaran saat sarapan. Jungkook tidak mau datang. Dia menyebut acara itu konyol. eomma bilang padanya, konyol atau tidak, dia harus datang. Hoseok bertingkah menjengkelkan karena…" Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin. "Karena pertengkarannya denganmu."

"Aku datang naik motor pagi-pagi—"

"Membangunkan orang-orang."

"Orang di dalam rumah harus membukakan gerbang supaya aku bisa masuk."

"Akulah orangnya."

"Betul, kan? Detail yang tidak kuketahui. Begitulah, aku harus datang pagi-pagi sebab Hoseok tidak menjawab telepon. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan pesan, tapi aku harus memberitahunya bahwa aku akan terlambat datang ke barbeque party."

"Kau akan terbang dengan Namjoon."

"Dia Sudah beberapa lama memperbaiki pesawat orang ini dan ingin menerbangkannya, mengecek berbagai hal. Dia bertanya apakah aku mau ikut. Aku langsung menyambar kesempatan itu. Kuberitahu Hoseok bahwa aku akan menyusulnya di setelah kami kembali."

"Dia tidak suka."

"Istilah halusnya begitu. Dia mengamuk dan memberi ultimatum. Ajak Hoseok ke Barbeque sejak dimulai atau tidak usah datang saja. Kukatakan aku akan terbang dengan Namjoon. Dia bilang tidak, dia akan lebih bersenang-senang tanpa aku."

"Dia cemburu. Dia memberitahu aku…" Yoongi ragu, lalu melanjutkan, "Katanya dia lebih baik mati daripada kalah dari laki-laki itu."

Kata-kata kasar tersebut membungkam mereka selama beberapa saat, kemudian Yoongi meneruskan ceritanya. "Dia bertekad memberimu pelajaran. Meskipun diprotes appa, Dia menyetir sendiri mobilnya ke taman. Dia berangkat mendahului kami dan aku ingat aku berpikir betapa memesonanya dia waktu melesat keluar pintu. Dia memakai gaun baru, yang dibelikan eomma untuk acara itu. Kakinya mulus dan kecokelatan. Rambutnya keemasan, mengilap, dan sempurna. Sebetulnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya sempurna di mataku." Dia tertawa pelan.

"Barangkali karena aku begitu tidak sempurna."

"Kau makin bagus kok. Sangat." Dia menyertai pujian santainya dengan pandangan malas-malasan yang menyapu sekujur tubuh Yoongi. Dia tahu tatapan itu membuat Yoongi salah tingkah. "Aku tidak bemaksud memancing pujian."

"Yah, kau tetap mendapatkannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jimin menyeringai jail padanya, lalu kembali ke topik serius yang tadi mereka bicarakan. "Hoseok berangkat lebih dulu."

"Ya, biarpun Appa dan Eomma Daddy ingin kami tiba bersama dan menampilkan kesan keluarga yang solid. Dia ngotot dengan maunya sendiri. Aku mengagumi keberaniannya, karena aku sebaliknya."

"Penurut dari lahir?"

"Atau cuma pengecut. Aku juga begitu bahagia karena akhirnya punya ibu. Aku tidak mau melakukan apa pun yang dapat merusak keluarga baruku."

"Kau berumur berapa tahun ketika ibu kandung mumeninggal?"

"Tiga. Hoseok tujuh tahun. Ibu menitipkan kami pada pengurus rumah sementara dia berbelanja kesupermarket. Dia ambruk di lorong toko. Pembuluh darahnya pecah. Kata orang, dia langsung meninggal." Setelah hening sesaat, dia menambahkan, "Aku harap begitu. eomma pasti sangat menderita kalau sadar bahwa dia akan meninggal sehingga kami tidak memiliki ibu lagi."

"Apakah kau ingat bagaimana dia?"

"Kadang aku merasa ingat," Dia menjawab sendu, "Tapi mungkin juga itu hanya bayangan-bayangan yang terbentuk dari foto-fotonya dan kisah-kisah yang diceritakan Appa padaku. Ketika aku mulai bersekolah, tak punya ibu membuatku berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku senang sekali waktu Appa dan Hwayoung eomma menikah."

"Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?"

"Dia lebih waswas karena lebih tua dan dapat mengingat Eomma kami. Tapi, untunglah Hwayoung eomma pintar dan sabar menghadapi kami. Juga menghadapi Jungkook, yang mendadak bukan anak tunggal lagi, melainkan anak tengah yang harus berbagi ibu dengan dua saudara tiri. Sebagai orang dewasa, sekarang aku tahu betapa penyatuan itu bisa jadi sulit. Namun, tidak ada kekacauan yang berarti."

Latar belakang keluarga Jimin sangat berbeda. Diatak mau memikirkan akan jadi apa dirinya jika Namjoon tidak bersamanya.

Dia duduk lagi di kursi dan bersedekap. "Si anak baik-baik ke barbeque."

Yoongi meringis. "Ingat, tidak mengenakan baju baru, cuma celana panjang putih yang bagian bokongnya terlalu longgar dan blus merah yang talinya melorot terus dari bahu kurusku." Dia tertawa mengejek diri sendiri. "Masa remajaku tidak indah."

Jimin tersenyum, ingat betapa kikuk Yoongi dulu. "Aku ingat Hoseok dan aku pernah lewat dapur saat kau duduk di meja, mengerjakan PR. Hoseok bilang kau payah karena jadi murid yang rajin begitu. Kau menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Tapi, dia terus menggodamu. Kau mengambil tas—"

"Berisi pensil-pensil warna. Waktu itu aku sedang menggambar benua Eropa."

"Kau menariknya ke belakang sebelum melemparkannya pada Hoseok, tapi malah menyenggol gelas susu. Tangismu pecah dan kau lari ke luar dapur."

"Aku takjub kau ingat itu." Yoongi membenamkan wajah di tangan. "Aku malu sekali saat itu."

"Kenapa? Hoseok pantas dimarahi karena mengolok-olokmu. Menurutku, kau punya nyali karena berani menentangnya."

"Tapi, aku mengacaukannya dengan menumpahkan susu. Di depanmu. Itu yang paling buruk."

"Karena kau naksir aku." Wajah Yoongi memerah. "Kau tahu?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Merasa."

"Ya Tuhan. Sekarang aku betul-betul malu. Kukira kau bahkan tak tahu aku ada."

Jimin tahu Tetapi, ketertarikan Yoongi remaja tidak dipedulikannya sampai Memorial Day itu. Sejak hari itu perasaan Yoongi padanya memiliki pengaruh yang mengusik Jimin bahkan hingga saat ini. tetapi, dia tidak akan menyinggung masalah itu. Sampai Yoongi melakukannya sendiri. dia malah tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau suka pada diriku?"

"Kau begitu jauh lebih tua. Delapan belas. Kau naik motor, menerbangkan pesawat, memaki. Kau melanggar semua peraturan dan orangtuaku menyebut-nyebutmu serampangan, kasar, serta tak disiplin."

"Dan mereka memang benar." Yoongi tertawa ringan. "Kau anak bandel yang berbahaya. Khayalan semua anak baik-baik."

"Oh yeah?" Dia mencondongkan tubuh mendekati wanita itu dan memelankan suaranya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku sekarang?"

Yoongi langsung berubah serius dan membalas tatapannya selama beberapa detik, lalu menjawab pelan, "Menurutku, kau tetap berbahaya."

Dia cepat-cepat memundurkan kursi dan mulai membersihkan meja. Jimin memandangi ketika Yoongi bergerak kesana-kemari di dapur dan sadar betapa bagian bokong celana wanita itu sekarang terisi dengan indah. Blusnya yang lembut dan ketat juga terisi. Tidak telalu penuh. Secukupnya saja. Hari ini rambut Yoongi tergerai. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, tebal, mengkilap, dan setiap kali dia bergerak, helai-helai yang lebih panjang menyapu payudaranya yang tidak-terlalu-besar-tapi-cukup itu. Setiap kali itu terjadi, Jimin merasakan gelenyar hangat dan menyenangkan dibawah ikat pinggangnya.

Kemarin, begitu Yoongi membuka kacamata hitam, Jimin menyadari matanya berwarna Coklat muda, dengan bulu mata hitam. Kulitnya putih pucat dan bibir tipis semerah cherry, Jimin menyukai wajahnya yang berekspresi serius. Kalau saja saatnya tepat, dia akan menggoda Yoongi soal bibir itu, juga semu kekanak-kanakan di wajahnya.

Dia ingin tahu ada masalah apa wanita itu dan mantan kekasihnya dan apakah mereka menyelesaikan hubungan mereka semulus yang dikatakannya.

Yoongi kembali ke kursi di seberang Jimin dengan meja di antara mereka, seolah menyadari pengamatan Jimin dan isi kepalanya, dia segera melanjutkan.

"Barbeque-nya persis seperti yang kau gambarkan. Hoseok jadi ratu pesta, seperti biasa. Tapi, hari itu dia seperti sibuk cari perhatian."

"Dia ingin memastikan aku mendengar soal itu." Yoongi mengangguk kaku.

"Dia tertawa keras mendengar apa pun dan berdansa tanpa henti, dengan semua pria yang mengajaknya, tua maupun muda."

"Kim Won Shik."

"Ya. Tapi mereka baru berpasangan belakangan hari itu, setelah Hoseok minum cukup banyak. Dia dan sekelompok anak yang lebih tua meninggalkan paviliun utama dan pergi ke rumah perahu. Mereka menyeludupkan bir ke sana dan Hoseok menenggaknya banyak-banyak. Karena penasaran dan ku akui agak iri, aku ikut ke tempat itu untuk memata-matai mereka. Hoseok melihatku mengendap-endap dan mengancam akan membunuhku kalau aku mengadukannya pada Eomma dan Appa. Kubilang bahwa aku tidak perlu mengadu, bahwa kalau dia terus minum seperti itu, mereka toh akan tahu dari kelakuannya. Dia mengusirku. Jadi aku pergi."

"Apakah kau mengadukannya?"

"Tidak." Kali ini ketika dia tenggelam dalam pikiran, ujung jarinya mengusap bibir gelas teh.

"Belakangan aku menyesal tidak melakukannya. Kalau tidak semabuk itu, dia takkan melirik laki-laki seperti Ravi."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Dia kelas pekerja sekali."

"Dan aku tidak?"

"Yah, kau… kau beda."

"Aku naik motor dan menerbangkan pesawat. Dia mengemudikan truk perusahaan. Menurutku, perbedaan di antara kami cuma soal kendaraan."

"Kalau menyangkut pacar, itu besar artinya."

"Oke. Lanjutkan."

"Sampai mana aku tadi?"

"Kau menyalahkan diri karena perbuatan-perbuatan hoseok. seharusnya jangan, Dia membuat pilihan-pilihan sendiri hari itu." ada jeda di kalimatnya, "Tapi, dia kakakku. Mestinya aku menjaganya."

"Apakah dia menjagamu?" Yoongi menurunkan pandangan dan pastilah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu membahas masalah itu, dan memilih melanjutkan cerita. "Aku kembali ke paviliun dan berusaha tidak menarik perhatian. Kelompok Hoseok akhirnya satu per satu mulai datang dari rumah perahu. Aku jadi khawatir waktu dia tidak kembali bersama yang lain. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia minum terlalu banyak sehingga muntah. Aku balik ke rumah perahu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Atau…"

Yoongi memejamkan mata dan memijat pelipis.

"Atau apakah aku melakukannya belakangan? Aku bingung."

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, aku kadang sulit mengingat urutan-urutan peristiwanya."

Sambil menatap tajam Yoongi, Jimin berkata, "Kau tidak sulit mengingat urutannya waktu menulis buku itu. Tokoh gadisnya tidak kembali ke rumah perahu sampai badai melanda."

"Benar" jawab Yoongi samar. Lalu lebih tegas, "Benar."

Namun dengan kening berkerut, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Hoseok termasuk rombongan terakhir yang pulang ke paviliun. Dia tampak lebih mempesona dan cantik daripada biasanya. Penampilan sebagian besar wanita tidak terlalu bagus setelah mereka minum terlalu banyak, tapi alkohol membuatnya kelihatan… berkilau"

"Ravi mengajaknya berdansa. Pria itu jagoan. Dia termasuk orang yang benar-benar bisa berdansa, setiap langkahnya tampak mulus dan luwes. Sangat menguasai gerakannya dan pasangannya. Kau tahu tipe seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Jimin datar. "Aku tak biasa memandangi laki-laki berdansa."

"Kalau begitu, percayalah padaku. Dia hebat. Hoseok juga. Satu lagu berlanjut ke lagu berikut, dan Ravi tetap jadi pasangannya. Gerakan mereka terang-terangan seksi dan semua orang menyadarinya. Tangan pria itu menggerayangi dan Hoseok tidak berbuat apa pun untuk melarang. Sebaliknya, malah."

Dia lama terdiam, tenggelam dalam kenangan. Kemudian dengan suara pelan dia berkata, "Mengingat bagaimana mereka berdansa begitu di lantai dansa, tidaklah mengejutkan bahwa Ravi yang pertama ditanyai polisi."

"Kau salah." Ujar Jimin pahit. "Aku yang pertama."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa ratus kilometer dari sana.

Oh Sehun, mantan detektif bagian pembunuhan di Kepolisian, juga teringat pada integorasi pertamanya dengan Park Jimin. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, dia masih mengingatnya seolah peristiwa itu terjadi kemarin. Kenangan tersebut berputar bagai film di dalam kepalanya.

 _"Sebaiknya kau jujur saja pada kami, karena kami toh akan tahu, cepat atau lambat. Kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang, kau takkan buang-buang waktu dan mendapat penilaian positif dari kami. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan ini."_

 _"Kau dan Hoseok diam-diam pergi ke hutan supaya bisa berduaan, benar? Situasi jadi hot. Lalu, seperti yang kadang dilakukan para gadis, dia menghentikannya. Sialan, aku mengerti betapa mengesalkannya itu bagimu, Jimin. Aku sendiri jengkel kalau itu terjadi."_

 _"Aku yakin begitu dan aku yakin kau sering mengalaminya. Tapi, itu tidak terjadi padaku. Yang jelas, itu tidak terjadi di barbeque karena aku bahkan tidak ada di sana."_

 _"Kau ada Jimin, ada."_

 _"Aku baru datang setelah Badai menyerang! Sebelumnya aku terbang dengan Namjoon. Tanya saja dia."_

 _"Aku sudah menyuruh petugas ke sana, bicara dengannya."_

 _"Yah. kalau begitu, persoalan selesai. Aku tidak ada di barbeque dan aku tidak membunuh Hoseok. Dia pacarku."_

 _"Kau bertengkar dengan siapa pagi itu?"_

 _Hening._

 _"Keluarganya memberitahu aku mengenai pertengkaran itu, Jimin. Kata mereka, kalian berdua bertengkar habis-habisan. Dia membanting pintu waktu kembali ke rumah. Kau ngebut pergi naik motor dari tempat mereka. Betul atau salah?"_

 _"Betul. Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Kau dan Hoseok bertengkar tentang apa?"_

 _"Tentang aku yang tidak pergi ke barbeque bersamanya. Itulah yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Aku tidak ada di sana, sialan."_

 _"Jaga mulutmu, Kau tahu kau bicara dengan siapa?"_

 _"Oh, maaf. Biar ku ubah kalimatku. Aku tidak ada di sana… bangsat_."

Sehun berdecak seolah mematikan mesin pemutar rekaman. Dia hafal dialog itu. Seperti semua hal lain yang berhubungan dengan kasus Min Hoseok, dialog tersebut melekat dalam ingatannya. Dia terkutuk karena bisa mengingat segalanya. Tetapi, jika ada yang sampai terlupa, dia tinggal membaca Low Pressure lusuh miliknya.

itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang, membalik-balik halaman sampai menemukan adegan di mana tokoh yang ditulis berdasarkan dirinya berusaha mendapatkan pengakuan dari kekasih si korban. Min Yoongi tidak hadir di ruang interogasi itu, tapi dia menceritakannya sangat mirip dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

sebetulnya, setiap adegan dalam buku Yoongi anehnya sangat akurat. Wanita itu punya bakat bercerita sehingga membuat para pembaca tak bisa melepaskan buku dari tangan mereka. Baekhyun hanya berharap cerita memikatnya bukan cerita yang ini. Ceritanya

Dia tahu mengenai buku Yoongi karena kebetulan saja. TV-nya menyiarkan acara berita pagi. Waktu itu dia sedang menunggu kopinya jadi dan tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang dibicarakan si tamu dan pembaca acara. Tetapi, waktu sadar novelis cantik itu Min Yoongi , telah dewasa dan berpakaian bagus dia berhenti melakukan apa yang dikerjakannya dan menyimak.

Yoongi mengatakan bukunya tentang pembunuhan gadis 17 tahun saat barbekque memorial Day. Saat itulah perut Sehun mulai mulas dan waktu wawancara selesai, dia bersusah payah menelan ludah supaya wiski yang diminumnya tadi malam tidak keluar. Wiski itu terasa mendidih dan masam, membakar kerongkongan. Dia menenangkan diri dan mengemudi ke toko buku terdekat, membeli buku itu dan mulai membacanya begitu sampai di rumah.

Ternyata tidak seburuk yang ditakutkannya. Lebih buruk. Dia merasa perutnya bagai dirobek dengan alat penyiksaan Abad Pertengahan dan ususnya terburai sehingga siapa pun dapat mengaduk-aduknya untuk mengetahui isinya. tangannya sekarang gemetar saat dia menyalakan rokok, menuangkan segelas wine, mengambil pistol dan membawanya serta minuman ke teras depan, istilah yang kurang pas bagi pelataran kayu menyedihkan. Teras itu sesuai dengan bagian-bagian lain pondoknya: tua, terbengkalai, dan setiap hari kelihatan jelas makin buruk. sangat sesuai juga dengan gambaran diri Oh Sehun.

Pasti menarik untuk menyaksikan mana yang menyerah duluan: teras, paru-paru, atau livernya. Kalau dia mujur dan terasnya runtuh di bawahnya, lehernya mungkin akan patah dan langsung membunuhnya. Kalau kena kanker paru, dia akan membiarkan penyakit itu menang tanpa perlawanan. Begitu juga dengan sirosis. Kalau tak satu pun dari semua itu terjadi dalam waktu dekat… Yah, itulah sebabnya pistol SW kaliber 356 selalu dalam jangkauannya. suatu saat dia mungkin akan bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memasukkan laras pistol itu ke mulutnya dan menarik picunya. Beberapa kali, ketika mabuk berat, di bermain roulette Rusia dengan senjata tersebut, tapi dia selalu menang. Atau kalah. Tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya.

sore itu panas dan pengap, keheningannya yang menyesakkan hanya diusik oleh derit suara jangkrik. Bayangan di bawah atap seng yang menjulur di atas teras hanya memberikan sedikit keteduhan dari panas membakar. Pondok yang ditempatinya sendirian selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini terletak di semenanjung berhutan lebat. Teluk yang dibentuknya kelihatan gelap dan berbahaya karena pepohonan rindang berlapis lumut dan air keruh rawa-rawa. Hanya beberapa nelayan yang berani masuk ke perairan tak menarik itu. Oh Sehun menyukai situasi ini. Kesendirianlah yang dicarinya waktu dia membeli tempat ini, membayar kontan, mengajukan dokumen-dokumen dengan nama yang dicomotnya dari batu nisan berusia seratus tahun.

Dia duduk di kursi goyang reyot dengan alas dari rotan yang mulai terurai, menyesap wine, mengisap rokok, dan menikmati berat meyakinkan revolver penuh peluru yang tergeletak di pahanya. Ketika duduk di sana, nyaris tidak mau mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menggoyangkan kursi,dia bertanya pada diri sendiri, seperti yang dilakukannya pada sebagian besar hari, bagaimana hidupnya mungkin akan berbeda jika Min Hoseok tidak terbunuh hari itu. Apakah dia akan sukses sebagai detektif bagian pembunuhan, menerima pujian dan jabatan tangan dari Wali Kota, tetap di Kepolisian sampai pensiun? Apakah dia akan masih menikah dan berhubungan dengan anak-anaknya? Apakah dia akan tahu seperti apa cucu-cucunya?

Tetapi Min Hoseok terbunuh pada Memorial Day mengerikan 12 tahun lalu itu. Tanggal tersebut bukan cuma menandai pembunuhannya, tapi juga penting secara meteorologi. Tornado pertama yang menyerang seoul dan meluluhlantahkannya, tanpa ampun menimbulkan kehancuran dan kematian. Salah satu daerah yang kerusakannya paling parah adalah taman negara bagian tempat keluarga Min mengadakan pesta tahunan perusahaan.

para tamu begitu menikmati acara sehingga beberapa orang yang menyadari adanya awan gelap cuma berharap hujan takkan membatalkan pertunjukkan kembang api malam itu. Tetapi, akhirnya orang-orang waswas karena senja yang terlalu cepat datang, tekanan udara yang berubah, kesenyapan alam, dan langit yang bernuansa kehijauan.

Orang tua mulai mengumpulkan anak-anak yang tersebar di berbagai area taman untuk menikmati berbagai permainan dan kegiatan yang diadakan keluarga Min. Wanita di stan melukis wajah mengemasi cat dan kuas-kuasnya. para anggota band berhenti bermain lalu mengemasi peralatan dan speaker ke dalam van untuk menunggu badai berlalu. Petugas katering menutup baki-baki salad kentang dan kacang panggang. Namun, semua tindakan jaga-jaga ini tak ada artinya. Meski ada waktu untuk melakukan lebih banyak usaha pencegahan, para ahli belakangan sepakat bahwa semua itu hanya berefek sedikit atau tidak ada sama sekali terhadap angin puting beliung yang lebarnya 1,5 kilometer lebih dan penuh angin berpusar dengan kecepatan hampir 320 kilometer per jam.

Seoul terletak di selatan pita geografis, jadi banyak orang yang tinggal di sana tidak terlalu mengenal bahayanya, tak seperti tetangga mereka di utara. mereka memang pernah melihat gambar-gambar kehancuran akibat tornado. Mereka menonton film di TV dan takjub memandang gejala alam paling menakutkan dan tak bisa ditebak itu. tetapi, tidak ada yang siap menghadapi kedahsyatan dan kemurkaan yang bisa ditimbulkan awan berbentuk corong tersebut. Orang harus mengalaminya dulu baru betul-betul tahu dan banyak yang mengalaminya tak bisa menceritakannya karena tidak lagi bernyawa. Beberapa orang tolol mengabaikan sirene peringatan dan pergi ke luar untuk menonton awan. Dua dari mereka hilang tanpa jejak. Tak ada sisa sama sekali.

Di seluruh penjuru kota, korban jiwa mencapai 67 orang. Sembilan dari para korban itu ditemukan di lokasi barbekyu di taman negara bagian. Dua belas jam sesudah badai, kota masih berada dalam keadaan darurat. Semua polisi dikerahkan untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan korban, bersama dinas pemadam kebakaran, Garda Nasional, Palang Merah dan banyak sukarelawan. mereka sangat sibuk berusaha menyatukan keluarga yang terpisah, mencari orang hilang dan tewas, membawa korban luka ke fasilitas medis, menegakkan hukum kembali di tempat-tempat para penjarah beraksi, mendirikan penampungan bagi korban yang rumahnya hancur, dan membersihkan jalanan dari reruntukan supaya kendaraan-kendaraan pertolongan darurat dan truk-truk pelayanan publik bisa lewat.

Pada fajar keesokan harinya, setelah semalaman berada di tengah kekacauan, Sehun mendapatkan panggilan untuk datang ke kamar mayat. Mengingat betapa kacaunya situasi, panggilan itu terasa menyebalkan.

Namun, dia memenuhi panggilan tersebut. Ketika tiba, dia disambut dokter kepala autopsi, yang juga tampak kusut dan kelelahan. Stafnya kewalahan menghadapi banyaknya jenazah yang terus berdatangan, beberapa tak utuh lagi, membuat identifikasinya menantang objektivitas petugas paling berpengalaman sekalipun. Menyebabkan Sehun semakin bingung mengapa dokter itu meminta detektif menghentikan kesibukannya dan buru-buru datang.

"Kita sama-sama sibuk Detektif, jadi aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat. Kami menerima seorang gadis, usia remaja, yang jenazahnya ditemukan di taman negara bagian."

"Dia menghadiri pesta Min Corp?"

"Dia keluarga Min. Putri mereka, Hoseok."

"Ya Tuhan."

"Aku diberitahu bahwa tubuhnya ditemukan di bawah dahan-dahan pohon tumbang. Tapi, masalahnya, alasanku menghubungi detektif, adalah bahwa bukan itu penyebab dia tewas. Luka-luka yang dialaminya selama tornado terjadi setelah dia meninggal."

"Apa?"

"Penyebab kematiannya asfiksiasi. Dia dicekik."

"Kau yakin?"

Dia menunjukkan mayatnya pada Sehun.

"memar dileher ini menunjukkan pencekikan. Di tempat dia tergores dan terluka karena pohon tumbang, tak ada darahnya. Beberapa organnya luka akibat benda tumpul, yang memang bisa berakibat fatal, namun dia sudah meninggal."

Sehun kebagian tugas memberitahukan kabar itu pada orangtua Hoseok, yang telah dilanda syok dan duka karena kematian yang mereka kira berhubungan dengan badai. Dia melihat Min Jung Ho dan Hwayoung hancur. Hati mereka remuk redam ketika mengetahui bahwa anak mereka ternyata dibunuh. Tragedi mereka memberi Oh sehun kasus pembunuhan. Menyisiri lokasi kejahatan untuk mencari bukti bagai mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Tornado menghancurkan seluruh wilayah itu. Pepohonan yang tidak tumbang jadi gundul, dahan-dahannya yang telanjang tercerabut dan terlempar ke tanah bagai tusuk gigi. Para penyelidik harus memotongi reruntuhan pohon supaya bisa mencapai lokasi kejahatan. Area itu juga telah diinjak-injak para penolong pertama dan orang-orang panik yang mencari kenalan mereka yang hilang. kalau si penjahat memang merencanakannya, dia sangat beruntung karena tornado berkekuatan F-5 menyapu tempat dia membunuh Min hoseok.

Sehun dan detektif-detektif lain berusaha menanyai setiap orang yang menghadiri barbeque dan berada di tempat itu pada saat terjadi pembunuhan. Mereka mewawancarai sebanyak mungkin orang yang bisa mereka temukan. Namun, paviliun dan rumah perahu sudah rata dengan tanah. Lapangan berkerikil tempat lebih dari 200 kendaraan diparkir telah menjadi hamparan baja terpuntir dan kaca hancur, puluhan orang yang lolos dari kematian mengalami luka serius. Banyak yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka dalam, trauma kepala, patah tulang, luka dan lebam, serta syok.

Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk melacak dan menanyai orang-orang. Tetapi, sementara itu, Sehun mencecar Park Jimin. Sebagai kekasih yang bertengkar dengan Min Hoseok pagi itu, namanya berada di puncak daftar calon tersangka. sehun dan tim detektifnya langsung mengira telah menemukan si pelaku. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berandalan dan punya masalah dengan pihak berwenang. sehun mendengarnya dari para pengajar SMA Jimin, yang baru lulus minggu lalu.

"Di anak pintar," guru pembimbingnya memberitahu Sehun. "Dia lulus dengan nilai rata-rata 3,2 dan mungkin bisa lebih tinggi kalaudia mau. Tapi, itulah masalahnya. Dia tidak mau. Kelakuannya buruk. Anak itu punya banyak masalah."

Sehun mengetahui sendiri pada kali pertama dia menyeret Park Jimin untuk ditanyai. Setelah bahasanya yang kasar itu, Sehun menjebloskannya ke penjara, mengira semalaman di penjara bakal memperbaiki kelakuan bocah itu. Tetapi, keesokan harinya dia mengejek Sehun dan menunjukkan jari tengah padanya ketika dibebaskan.

Sehun tak suka melihat Jimin pergi begitu saja, tapi dia tidak punya bukti untuk menahannya. Tidak saat itu dan tidak beberapa hari kemudian, setelah dia melakukan penyelidikan menyeluruh dan interogasi berulang kali. Kisah anak itu tidak pernah berubah dari yang diberitahukannya pada Sehun sejak awal. Tidak ada yang bisa bersaksi melihatnya di acara barbeque ,dan si laki-laki dari lapangan terbang memberinya alibi. Sehun tak punya pilihan selain membiarkannya pergi.

Perhatiannya beralih kepada Kim Won shik, alias Ravi.

Sekarang Sehun menimang-nimang pistol di telapak tangan sementara dalam hati menyebutkan fakta-fakta yang memberatkan Ravi. Faktanya cukup banyak sehingga pria itu bisa didakwa. Tetapi, tidak ada satu pun bukti solid bahwa dia membunuh gadis itu.

asisten jaksa Wilayah yang ditugaskan menangani kasus tersebut, Do kyung soo, si penghisap darah penuh semangat, kalau memang ada orang seperti itu, membangun kasus berdasarkan bukti tidak langsung. Pernyataan penutupnya disampaikan dengan menggebu-gebu bagai pengkhotbah jalanan. Seakan takut masuk neraka kalau mereka tidak mengambil keputusan, juri menjatuhkan vonis bersalah dalam waktu tak sampai dua jam.

Ravi masuk penjara.

Oh Sehun jadi pemabuk.

Dua belas tahun kemudian. Min Yoongi menulis buku yang menegaskan setiap keraguan yang pernah dirasakan Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi di hutan hari itu, tepat sebelum tornado bersejarah tersebut. Dan yang membuatnya marah besar adalah buku itu bisa saja menimbulkan keraguan di dalam pikiran orang lain juga. Bagian akhirnya terbuka lebar untuk spekulasi. Para pembaca mungkin akan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin penyelidikan kejahatannya dilakukan sembarangan, apakah mungkin ambisi Asisten Jaksa Wilayah mengalahkan ambisi pembela si terdakwa yang ditunjuk pengadilan, apakah mungkin Ravi ternyata bukan orang terakhir yang melihat Min Hoseok dalam keadaan hidup. ukan masalah kalau Sehun memikirkan ulang kasus itu sepanjang hari, setiap hari. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin orang lain melakukannya juga. dia hanya merasa sedikit senang ketika tahu bahwa buku Min Yoongi membuat Kyungsoo gelisah juga. Ia sekarang jadi orang yang hebat di Seoul. Dia tak mungkin senang kalau dirinya digambarkan buku itu sebagai jaksa penuntut muda tanpa ampun yang rela melakukan apa saja demi memenangi kasus, meskipun memang persisdan tepat itulah yang dilakukannya. dan dia mencari Oh Sehun.

Kim Jong In, ㅡKai begitu dia memanggilnyaㅡ teman Sehun saat masih berdinas yang masih punya koneksi di Kepolisian dan salah satu dari sedikit kenalannya yang tahu cara menghubunginya, beberapa minggulalu menelepon, beberapa hari setelah identitas asli D.t Suga ketahuan.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, dia bertanya, "Uh, Sehun, kau pernah dengar tentang buku ini?"

Dia tak perlu menjelaskan buku yang mana. Sehun memberitahunya dia sudah membaca Low Pressure karangan Min Yoongi.

"Aku juga," Kai mengakui dengan kekikukan yang tampak jelas.

"Kurasa semua orang di negeri ini sudah membacanya. Termasuk Do Kyungsoo, Dia… dia meneleponku, Sehun . Dia mengoceh tentang ini-itu selama sekitar sepuluh menit, lalu secara sambil lalu—terlalu sambil lalu—bertanya apakah aku tahu di mana kau berada dan cara menghubungimu."

"Kau tidak memberitahukan nomor teleponku, kan?"

"Jelas dong! Tapi, menurutmu, mau apa si licik itu denganmu setelah sekian tahun ini? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan buku itu, kan?"

Memang seperti itulah dugaan Sehun. Buku tersebut jelas membuat Kyungsoo kebat-kebit. Dia pasti lebih membencinya dan kehebohan yang menyelimutinya dari pada Sehun, padahal Sehun sudah amat sangat membencinya.

Min yoongi, gadis sederhana dan kikuk itu telah menimbulkan kekacauan hebat. Ini berpotensi menambah kesengsaraan hidup Sehun, menghabiskan wiski dalam sekali tenggak, membuang puntung rokok di teras, menimang-nimang pistol, dan berharap dengan setiap senti dirinya yang membusuk bahwa, sekali saja sebelum mati, dia dapat menikmati momen ketika dia tahu dengan kepastian seratus persen bahwa dia telah menghukum orang yang tepat.

 **ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ**


	7. Part 6

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

Genre

Mystery Thriller, Romance

 **Warning**

 _GS! OOC! Typo(s)_

 ** _Summary_**

 _Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya._

 _karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak._

 _kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan_ …

.

.

.

.

"Aku yang pertama." ujar Jimin, mengulangi dengan penuh penekanan. Dia membalas tatapan Yoongi beberapa lama, kemudian sambil menggumamkan makian, bangun dan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di dapur. Dia meninju kotak berisi peralatan yang belum di bongkar Yoongi dan akhirnya berdiri didekat bak cuci piring. Dia memasukkan tangan, menghadap ke luar, ke saku belakang jins dan menatap keluar jendela ke halaman belakang.

"Ada pot bunga pecah di anak tangga," Katanya. "Aku menemukannya tadi malam."

"Pasti tidak enak bagimu."

"Ah, cuma pot bunga. Bisa kulupakan."

"Maksudku, kau dianggap tersangka." Jimin berpaling dan bicara pada Yoongi sambil memandang ke balik bahu.

"Sudah kulupakan."

"Benarkah?" Mendengar keraguan dalam pertanyaan itu, dia berbalik lagi ke jendela, menarik tangan dari saku dan meletakkannya di pinggir bak cuci, sambil mencondongkan tubuh.

"Pernahkah kau ditanyai polisi?"

"Selain dihentikan karena ngebut, tidak."

"Kau jadi merasa bersalah, meskipun kau sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Itu perasaan paling sepi, paling terasing di dunia."

"Ayahmu—"

"Tidak mau repot-repot menemaniku ke kantor polisi."

"Kau kan punya Kim Namjoon." Kata Yoongi.

"Polisi menanyai kami secara terpisah. Dia tidak dilibatkan dalam interogasi-interogasi awal."

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia yang membayar pengacara untukmu."

"Tidak langsung begitu. Kami tadinya menganggaptidak perlu pakai pengacara. Selama beberapa pemeriksaaan pertama, aku betul-betul sendirian."

"Mereka habis-habisan denganmu."

"Mereka dibilang begitu, yeah. Dia yakin aku membunuh kakakmu."

"Si detektif, maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo. Kau menyebutnya D.O dalam buku, tapi namanya Do Kyung Soo. Begitu mendapatkan namaku dari orangtuamu—yang juga beranggapan akulah pelakunya—dia datang ke rumahku, membangunkan aku dan ayahku, bertanya apakah dia bisa bicara denganku mengenai Hoseok. Tapi, dia jelas tak memintanya dengan sopan. Sampai saat itu aku bahkan tidak tahu Hoseok dibunuh. Aku mengetahuinya ketika dia mulai berusaha memaksaku mengaku." Jelas Jimin.

"Seperti apa rasanya, ditekan supaya membuat pengakuan?"

Jimin meninggalkan jendela dan pergi ke kulkas, mengeluarkan seteko teh dan membawanya ke meja. Yoongi menggeleng waktu Jimin mengangkat teko itu di atas gelasnya, jadi Jimin hanya mengisi gelasnya sendiri, kemudian duduk lagi di seberang Yoongi. Tetapi, alih-alih minum, dia menangkup sepuluh jari di gelas dan menggerak-gerakkannya naik-turun.

"Jimin?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tadi bertanya."

"Aku dengar kok."

"Yah, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku marah. Selesai."

"Kurasa tidak." Pikir Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mengajakmu meluapkan kemarahan, dan kurasa kau mau melakukannya."

"Setelah sekian lama? Sudah agak terlambat."

"Kemarin kau bilang belum cukup lama." Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya dari gelas dan mengusapkan ujung jemarinya yang basah di kaki celana. Dia mengerutkan kening dengan kesal pada Yoongi, tapi wanita itu mempertahankan ekspresi tenang dan penuh perhatian di wajahnya.

Jimin menggumamkan makian. lalu berkata, "Gadis yang kucumbu dua hari yang lalu sekarang tergeletak di kamar mayat. Kejadian seperti itu mengguncang jiwa, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Aku masih berusaha membuat otakku menerima bahwa Hoseok tewas karena badai, ketika si jagoan hukum ini muncul dan mulai menanyaiku tentang apa yang kami pertengkarkan, kapan aku terakhir bertemu Hoseok, di mana aku berada ketika gadis itu dicekik sampai mati." Menyadari kengerian Yoongi, dia menunjuk wajah gadis itu.

"Yeah. Seperti itu. Begitulah perasaanku."

"Aku berusaha menangkap pertentangan emosi-emosi itu dalam bukuku."

"Kau sangat bagus menggambarkan adegannya, bahkan sampai tidak menyebut-nyebut ayahku."

"Aku menyisihkannya karena tidak bisa memahami dia." Jimin tertawa keras. "Selamat bergabung. Aku tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memahaminya. Bisa dibilang orang itu hantu."

Yoongi menganggap istilah itu aneh. "Jelaskan maksud ucapanmu."

"Kenapa? Kau merencanakan buku lain?" Yoongi memukul permukaan meja ketika berdiri dengan cepat. "Oke,tidak usah kau Jelaskan. Kau yang mengusulkan kita kembali ke masa lalu, bukan aku. Silakan pergi saja."

Ketika wanita itu berjalan melewatinya, lengan Jimin terulur dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi, membuat wanita tersebut berhenti di dekatnya. Sentuhan itu mengagetkan Yoongi, napasnya jadi tersekat. Mereka berada dalam posisi itu beberapa lama, tak ada yang bergerak, kemudian lengan Jimin merileks, pelan-pelan menjauh, jemarinya menyusuri rusuk Yoongi.

"Duduklah." Jimin berkata lembut. Yoongi menelan ludah dan kembali bernapas.

"Apakah kau akan bertingkah menyebalkan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku ingin mendengar ini." Dia mengangguk ke arah kursi, meminta Yoongi duduk. Yoongi kembali ke sana, menaruh tangan dengan rapi di pangkuan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tetapi, setelah beberapa detik, Jimin mengangkat bahu.

"Well? Tanyalah."

"Aku harus mengoreknya darimu? Kau takkan sukarela menceritakan apa pun?"

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibumu?" Pertanyaan tersebut mengagetkan Jimin, dan Yoongi lega kali ini Jimin nampak limbung sesaat. Jimin membuang muka, mengubah posisi duduk, memutar bahu dalam gerakan defensif.

"Aku diberitahubahwa dia meninggal waktu aku masih bayi." Yoongi terus memandanginya, menyiratkan puluhan pertanyaan lanjutan. Akhirnya Jimin berkata, "Aku tidak pernah melihat akte kematiannya. Ayahku tidak pernah mengajakku berziarah ke makamnya. Kami tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya atau memperingati hari kematiannya. Tidak ada kakek-nenek dari pihak ibu. Sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak tahu seperti apa wajah ibuku karena fotonya tak pernah ditunjukkan padaku. Dia seolah tak pernah ada. Jadi kuanggap dia meninggalkan aku pada ayahku. Berpisah. Lenyap. Ayahku cuma tidak punya nyali untuk memberitahuku."

"Mungkin dia sendiri tak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan itu."

"Entahlah. Itu misteri yang tak terselesaikan. Setiap kali aku merecokinya untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai ibuku, dia berkata, ' _Dia meninggal. Diskusi selesai.'"_

"Jadi hanya ada kalian berdua?"

"Yeah, tapi aku takkan bilang hubungan kami baik-baik saja."

"Kau bicara seolah dia sudah meninggal. Benarkah?"

"Ya." Lalu dengan pahit, "Tapi dia juga tidak pernah bisa dibilang _'hidup_ '".

"Dia hantu," kata Yoongi, menggunakan kata yang dipakai Jimin untuk menggambarkan pria itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu bukan deskripsi yang cocok. Sebab dia punya wujud. Dia bukannya tak kasat mata. Dia hanya tak ada. Dia menafkahiku. Menyediakan tempat tinggal, makanan untuk kusantap, pakaian untuk kukenakan. Dia memastikan aku pergi ke sekolah setiap hari." Ekspresi matanya itu mengeras. "Tapi, dia tidak pernah sekali pun menghadiri acara sekolah. Dia tidak bertemu teman. Tak pernah menontonku bertanding olahraga padahal aku ikut berbagai cabang. Aku menandatangani sendiri rapotku. Dia berfungsi. Hanya itu. Dia tak suka olahraga, wanita, agama, berkebun, mengoleksi perangko, menganyam keranjang. Nol. Dia tidak minum alkohol, tidak merokok." Jimin memberi jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pembicaraannya hanya terdiri atas mungkin tiga kalimat, termasuk denganku. Dia berangkat kerja setiap hari, pulang, menyajikan makanan, menonton TV beberapa jam, lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya. Kami tidak pernah berlibur. Tak pernah pergi ke mana pun. Termasuk ke bioskop, pertandingan bola, tempat biliar, tempat pembuangan sampah kota." Dia berhenti bicara dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kami tidak melakukan kebiasaan bersama-sama apa pun. Aku berbuat nakal, melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk, hanya untuk melihat apakah aku bisa membangkitkan reaksinya atau minimal, membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kelakuan burukku tidak mengusiknya. Tapi, begitu juga kelakuan baikku. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada apa pun yang kulakukan. Dia bajingan yang konsisten, itu yang bisa kukatakan tentang dia. Dia meninggal sebagai teka-teki yang tak pernah dapat kupecahkan dan telah tak kuminati lama sebelum itu. Yang kutahu tentang dia adalah apa pun yang telah membungkamnya secara permanen juga membuatnya buta pada isi dunia lainnya."

"Termasuk kau." Jimin mengangkat bahu.

"Bukan masalah." Yoongi tidak percaya Jimin tak peduli diabaikan orangtuanya, meskipun pria itu menampilkan kesan begitu. Tetapi, untuk saat ini, dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon- _ssi_?"

"Dia bakal benci padamu kalau menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Baiklah, kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon?"

"Pada umur empat atau lima belas. Sekitar itulah. Suatu hari setelah sekolah, aku tidak ingin pulang, jadi aku kabur naik sepeda. Tak ada tujuan. Hanya ingin ada jarak antara aku dan rumahku. Setelah cukup jauh, aku melihat ada pesawat kecil menukik dan lenyap beberapa detik, lalu melesat di atas horizon lagi. Aku mengayuh ke sana dan sampai di lapangan terbang Namjoon, dia sedang mengajar. Mereka latihan mendarat dan langsung tinggal landas lagi, touch and go. Man~ aku iri sekali pada mereka. Aku sangat ingin berada dalam pesawat tersebut."

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Dia menembak Yoongi dengan jari.

"Tepat! Kau ternyata memang penulis."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada terbang hari itu.?"

"Tergila-gila. Aku tetap menonton di sana sampai mereka mendarat. saat anak-anak pergi. Namjoon melihatku memandangi mereka, dia melambai untuk mengajakku masuk ke hanggar. Kukira dia akan memberitahuku bahwa aku masuk tanpa izin dan harus segera pergi. Ternyata dia malah menawariku minum. Dia bertanya apakah aku suka pesawat, dan kujawab ya—walaupun sampai siang itu, aku tidak tahu. Dia mengajakku ke pesawat yang tadi mereka terbangkan dan bertanya apakah aku pernah naik pesawat mesin tunggal. Aku belum pernah naik apa pun, tapi aku berbohong dan kubilang pernah. Dia menunjukan semua bagian pesawat dan memberitahukan nama-namanya. Diizinkannya aku duduk di kursi pilot, lalu dia memberitahuku secara singkat kegunaan semua peralatan. Kutanya apakah sulit menerbangkan pesawat. Dia memandangku dan tertawa. ' _Kalau sulit, memangnya aku bisa melakukannya_?'" Jimin memberi menjeda,

"Dia lantas bertanya apakah aku mau terbang. Aku nyaris kencing di celana saking girangnya. Dia bertanya apakah orangtuaku akan keberatan, dan kubilang tidak. Dan itu memang benar. Jadi kami bertukar tempat dan dia tinggal landas, terbang langsung menuju matahari terbenam. Kami berputar dan mendarat lagi tak sampai limamenit kemudian, tapi itulah saat paling hebat sepanjang hidupku sampai saat itu." Dia tersenyum mengingatnya dan tenggelam dalam kenangan selama beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Namjoon membiarkan aku membantunya mengamankan pesawat. Saat kami selesai hari sudah gelap. Ketika aku menaiki sepeda, dia bertanya di mana aku tinggal dan waktu kuberitahukan daerahnya. dia berkata, ' _Sejauh itu? Ya ampun, sepedamu bahkan tidak berlampu. Bagaimana kau akan melihat jalan pulang?'_ Aku membalas dengan jawaban yang kurang lebih seperti, ' _Aku tadi bisa kan sampai di sini?'_ Dia menyebutku anak tolol dan sok jago, naik ke truk, dan mengemudi di belakangku supaya aku bisa melihat jalan dengan lampu mobilnya. Itulah kali pertama—" Jimin terdiam, tidak mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kali pertama apa?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dan bergumam, "Kali pertama ada yang mencemaskan aku."

Yoongi menduga Jimin bukan cuma jatuh cinta pada terbang hari itu. Jimin mulai mencintai Namjoon, yang memperhatikannya, bicara dengannya, melindunginya. Tetapi, dia tahu pria yang tadinya bocah remaja kurang kasih sayang itu takkan mau membicarakannya, jadi dia kembali ke topik awal mereka.

"Detektif Do Kyungsoo mengorek-ngorekmu." Jimin tersadar dari kenangan masa lalu dan mengerutkan kening.

"Beberapa kali. Kukatakan berulang-ulang padanya bahwa Namjoon dan akuwaktu itu menguji terbang pesawat, bahwa aku tidak menghadiri acara barbeque dan bahwa aku baru ada di taman setelah badai melanda."

"Kenapa kau akhirnya ke taman?"

"Ada badai dan guntur yang memaksa Namjoon dan aku kembali lebih awal, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku berusaha berbaikan dengan Hoseok. Tapi, kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka tetap di udara. Setiap menit yang kuhabiskan di pesawat lebih baik daripada di daratan."

"Bahkan lebih baik daripada saat kau bersama Hoseok?" Jimin nyengir.

"Pilihan yang sulit."

"Dia sehebat itu? Sama mengasyikkannya dengan terbang?"

"Hoseok? tidak. Seks… hmm. Cuma itu yang mendekati."

"Jam berapa kau sampai di taman?"

"Sebentar." Jimin melipat lengan di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yoongi. "Mari kita bahas ini sebentar."

"Bahaas apa?"

"Seks dan terbang. Seks dan apapun, Seks dan katakanlah… menulis." Dia memfokuskan pandangan pada bibir Yoongi. "Kalau harus memilih sekarang mana yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apakah kau merayuku?"

"Menurutmu?"

 **ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ**

.

.

.

.

hm ㅡ

 **#RIPJonghyun** TT sedih banget omygod! Masih gak percaya orang se lucu dan seceria Jonghyun pergi … jujur aku bukan fansnya tapi aku suka sama lagu lagunya dia. Terutama yg duet bareng taeyeon :'( ㅡ breath. dan setelah ini gak bisa dengerin karya2nya dia buat nemenin suasana hati, seperti sebelum2nya... Emang bener orang mau kaya, dan sesukses apapun kalo jiwanya emang gak bahagia ya sama aja boong, gak tahu masalahnya apaan tp sedh baca artkel2 yg ngutip post it nya Jonghyun. Lebih sedih lg sama komentar2 antis di site yg gak demen, tp ikutan komen dan jadi bahan becandaan … mati hati. Heran karena gak tahu apa2 tp koar2, kenapa gk skip aja beritanya ketimbang ngehujat orang yg emang udah pergi TT nambah dosa sendiri, nambah beban jg buat yg pergi (re: Jonghyun). Banyakin doa aja biar Jonghyun tenang disana :') … thanks for your Best Masterpice ever Jonghyun

well …

Lama tak jumpa …

entah ada yg ingat sama ini atau tidak, big thanks buat yg bersedia baca cerita ini, bersedia mereview dan jg untuk siders. thanks a lot … ini cerita ngaret banget gk sih padahal cma remake heuheu

at least, see you next chap *bow*


	8. Part 7

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

Genre

Mystery Thriller, Romance

 **Warning**

 _GS! OOC! Typo(s)_

 ** _Summary_**

 _Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya._

 _karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak._

 _kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan_ …

.

.

.

.

"Bahkan lebih baik dari pada saat kau bersama Hoseok?"

Jimin nyengir, "Pilihan yang sulit."

"Dia sehebat itu? Sama mengasyikkannya dengan terbang?"

"Hoseok, tidak. Seks… hmm. Cuma itu yang mendekati."

"Jam berapa kau sampai di taman?"

"Sebentar." Dia melipat lengan di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yoongi, "kita bahas ini sebentar."

"Bahas apa?"

"Seks dan terbang. Seks dan apa pun. Seks dan, katakanlah… menulis." Dia memfokuskan pandangan pada bibir Yoongi. "Kalau harus memilih sekarang, mana yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Apakah kau merayuku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Yoongi merasa pipinya begitu panas sehingga Jimin mungkin melihatnya memerah. Cengiran pria itu sangat sugestif dan membuatnya merasa bagai gadis berusia Sepuluh tahun lagi.

"Percuma saja," katanya. "Karena kalaupun aku mau membandingkan seks dengan kehidupan kerjaku, aku takkan ingin dibandingkan dengan almarhum kakakku."

Cengiran pria itu memudar, dan matanya menatap Yoongi lagi. "Aku takkan melakukannya."

"Ya."

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya bersama dia."

"Karena begitu banyak setelahnya?"

"Aku bujangan dengan selera seks mendasar. Aku terang-terangan pada para wanita yang kutiduri bahwa aku tak mau terikat. Kami menyamakan tingkat hormon, lalu pergi mengikuti jalan masing-masing, tidak ada yang sakit hati."

"Kau yakin? Pernahkah kau bertanya?" Dia elan-pelan duduk lagi di kursi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berkata, "Begini saja. Akan kuceritakan kehidupan seksku setelah kau bercerita tentang masalahmu."

tak mau terpancing, Yoongi berkata, "Jam berapa kau sampai di taman negara bagian?"

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Sudah kuduga" lalu, "Jam berapa aku sampai di taman? Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah bisa memastikan waktunya bagi Kyungsoo juga, yang dianggapnya faktor memberatkan. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, aku melihat awan yang berbentuk corong itu. Aku sadar taman berada di jalurnya. Aku cuma beberapa menit di belakangnya, dan ketika aku sampai di sana, semua kacau-balau. Tempat tersebut kelihatan—yah, kau tahu bagaimana. Orang menjerit-jerit. Banyak yang berlumuran darah dan luka. Histeris. Panik. Syok. itulah pemandangan terburuk yang pernah kulihat."

Jimin meraih gelas dan minum. Mereka berpandangan dan tak ada yang bicara beberapa lama, lalu Yoongi bertanya apa lagi yang Jimin ingat dilihatnya setelah tornado.

"appamu. Dia berlarian ke sana kemari seperti orang gila, bagai corong di sekeliling mulut, memanggil-manggil kalian. Jungkook yang pertama muncul, tampak seperti zombi, berbuat seperti zombi juga. appamu mengguncangnya, berusaha menyadarkannya. Kemudian eomma mu muncul. Dia… yah, itulah satu-satunya saat aku melihat emosi sungguhan pada wanita itu. Dia mencengkeram Jungkook dan memeluknya seolah takkan pernah melepaskannya. appamu memeluk mereka berdua. Dia dan eommamu menangis lega karena masing-masing tidak terluka. Tapi, acara berpelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab nasib kau dan hoseok masih belum ketahuan. Waktu mereka melihatku, eommamu lari mendekat. Apakah kau tadi bersama Hoseol? Apakah kau melihatnya? Di mana dia? Dia berteriak-teriak padaku, omongannya sulit dipahami, memarahiku karena tidak jadi berkencan dengan Hoseok, menyalahkan aku sebagai penyebab hilangnya gadis itu, menuduhku sebagai biang kerok seperti biasanya." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Pikirannya pasti kacau karena khawatir."

Jimin terdiam dan menerawang sesaat, lalu berkata, "Yeah, tapi belakangan, setelah jasad Hoseok ditemukan, aku memikirkan ucapannya. Dan bisa dibilang dia benar. Kalau hari itu aku bersama Hoseok seperti yang direncanakan, dia takkan ke hutan dengan pria itu. Hoseok mungkin akan cedera atau bahkan tewas akibat angin puting beliung itu, namun setidaknya dia takkan dicekik sampai mati."

"Kurasa kita sama-sama merasa bersalah karena masih hidup."

"Begitulah. Tapi, aku tidak pernah memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang hal itu. Dia pasti akan salah menafsirkannya. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa aku tiga puluh, mungkin empat puluh meter dari jenazah Hoseok waktu pemadam kebakaran menemukannya. Aku ikut mencari di hutan bersama mereka. Juga dua belas laki-laki lain, tapi yang lain tidak ada yang jadi tersangka. Hanya aku. Belakangan, Kyungsoo bilang aku seperti kembali ke lokasi kejahatan, seperti yang biasa dilakukan pembunuh. Omong kosong seperti itu," dia menambahkan dengan bergumam. "Bagaimanapun, waktu sadar Hoseol meninggal dan bukan cuma pingsan, aku muntah. Lalu aku mencari orang tuamu, tapi waktu bertemu mereka, aku gentar. Aku tak sanggup memberitahu mereka. Aku hanya menunjukkan arah ke tempat Hoseok ditemukan."

Dia berhenti bicara dan, ketika kelihatan jelas bahwa dia takkan melanjutkkan bicara, Yoongi memancingnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Lalu tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sedih kekasihku meninggal, tapi aku tahu orangtuamu takkan mau menerima ucapan belasungkawa dariku dan tidak bakal suka kalau aku tetap di sana seperti anggota keluarga. Jadi aku pulang, tidur. Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo datang sambil berteriak-teriak. Kau tahu sisanya. Dia bicara dengan orang tuamu dan memutuskan akulah pelakunya. Dia tak punya bukti fisik apa pun yang memberatkanku, tapi aku diperlakukan seperti kriminal. Selama berminggu-minggu namaku muncul di semua koran dan siaran berita setiap malam. Akulah 'tersangka dalam pembunuhan Min Hoseok'. Sial, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghadiri pemakamannya karena takut diserang massa."

Jimin mengepalkan sebelah tangan erat-erat dan memukulkannya ke permukaan meja. "yang paling buruk adalah, semua itu tidak berhenti, bahkan setelah Ksnz ditahan, bahkan setelah dia divonis," Jimin berkata dengan kebencian mendalam.

"Kau lihat, bagaimana kejadiannya? Bahkan setelah kau secara resmi tidak lagi dicurigai, noda karena pernah jadi tersangka tetap melekat pada dirimu. Seperti bau busuk yang terus menyelubungimu. Orang-orang harus menerima bahwa kau tak bersalah, namun tetap ada keraguan bahwa kau bersih sepenuhnya. Aku jadi tahu fakta itu selama proses penyelidikan penerbangan. Ada yang mengetahui berita-berita lama tersebut, menyebar luaskannya. Setelah itu, maskapai penerbangan malu mengakuiku. Pasti akan menimbulkan kesan sangat buruk bagi perusahaan kalau punya pegawai yang tersangka pembunuhan."

Yoongi jadi gelisah dipandanginya dan merasa wajib mengakui bahwa, sedihnya, pria itu memang benar. "Aku ikut prihatin, Jimin"

"Bisakah kau lebih spesifik? Apa yang kau prihatinkan? Lautan sampah yang harus ku arungi saat itu, atau lautan sampah baru yang harus ku arungi sekarang? Apakah kau menyampaikan keprihatinan lebih dulu atas apa yang akan terjadi ketika berita yang dirilis oleh Park Chanyeol muncul di media besok dan semua spekulasi itu mulai mengitari aku lagi?"

"Mengapa harus begitu?"

"Kau harus bertanya? Sebelum Chanyeol menulis kisah itu, kau boleh bertaruh dia pasti ingin mengidentifikasinya. Dia mungkin terkencing di celana saking girangnya ketika tahu aku tak lain tak bukan ternyata ' _si tokoh utama_ '."

"Yang tidak lagi dicurigai."

"Mungkin begitu dalam bukumu, tapi tidak dalam kehidupan nyata."

"Namjoon memberimu alibi yang meloloskanmu."

"Kyungsoo menganggap Namjoon berbohong."

"Dia tidak bisa membangun kasus melawanmu."

"Benar. Satu-satunya penyelamatku adalah aku tidak ditemukan membawa celana dalam hoseok."

ㅡ Low Pressure ㅡ

Kim Joonmyeon memandang bayangannya di cermin sepanjang badan yang terpasang di balik pintu kantor. Dia menepuk-nepuk rambutnya sedikit, mengusap ujung kemeja untuk memastikan berlian di manset emas berbentuk Texas itu berkilauan, tersenyum lebar untuk memeriksa apakah ada makanan terselip di giginya, lalu setelah puas dengan yang dilihatnya, keluar kantor.

Dia melangkah mantap ke ruang pamer, tempat lampu-lampu sorot yang dipasang secara strategis menyinari model-model mutakhir yang baru keluar dari pabrik. Biasanya dia tidak turun langsung, tapi salah satu salesman memberitahu bahwa ada pelanggan yang ngototingin berurusan dengan _"Orang Utama_ " dan Joonmyeon jelas sesuai dengan gambaran itu.

Pelanggan tersebut, ditunjukkan si salesman padanya, sedang membungkuk, mengintip ke balik kaca jendela berlapis film—opsi dengan biaya tambahan—melihat-lihat interior mewah sedan kelas premium.

"Kim Joonmyeon. Saya berhadapan dengan siapa, ya?" Pelanggan itu menegakkan tubuh dan membalas senyum Joonmyeon sambil menyalami tangan Joomyeon terulur. Ia senang bahwa mansetnya tidak lolos dari pengamatan orang tersebut. Pria di hadapannya itu tidak berpakaian atau berdandan serapi dirinya, dan memang itulah yang disukai Joonmyeon. Posisi tawarnya jadi lebih tinggi. Kalau mau jadi pemenang, orang harus tampak seperti pemenang.

Calon pembeli itu melepaskan tangan Joonmyeon dan memberi isyarat ke arah mobil. "Berapa yang harus saya bayar untuk si cantik ini?"

"Kehebatannya sesuai dengan harga di stikernya, tapi saya bisa memberi Anda kesepakatan terbaik di seluruh negeri ini."

"Garansi tiga puluh hari?"

"Untuk mobil mana pun di sini. Saya yakin pada kualitas produk saya."

"Melanjutkan kebijakan layanan konsumen yang merupakan dasar bisnis yang didirikan ayah Anda empat puluh tahun lalu." Senyum Joonmyeon melebar.

"Anda tahu banyak."

"Iklan Anda muncul nonstop di TV."

"Saya percaya pada iklan, orang harus menjual diri." Joonmyeon meninju pelan bahu orang itu.

"Saya juga, Kim Joonmyeon-ssi. Cara berpikir kita sama."

"Panggil saya Joonmyeon."

"Senang bertemu denganmu. namaku Park Chanyeol." Perut Joonmyeon bagai ditinju. si kolumnis tabloid mengeluarkan dan menyerahkan kartu nama dari saku dada jaket sport murahan. Joonmyeon langsung mengenali nama orang itu dan sadar bahwa dia telah diserang dengan lihai. Tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk menghadapinya dan pura-pura membaca kartu itu.

"Saya merasa tersanjung." Dikantonginya kartu tersebut dengan sikap sesantai mungkin.

"Kalau Anda serius mencari mobil baru, Park Chanyeol-ssi, sebaiknya Anda—"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku cuma lihat-lihat."

"Tentu, tentu." jawab Joonmyeon santai. "Tetaplah di sini selama yang Anda mau. pegawai di sana itu, yang Anda temui di lapangan luar tadi, akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Anda dan membantu sebisa mungkin. Tapi, Anda harus mengizinkan saya pergi dulu. Sayangnya, saya ada pertemuan lain dan sudah terlambat."

Park Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku sering dibegitukan." Dia lalu menyipitkan mata kecilnya. "Oleh orang-orang yang takut bicara denganku."

Dia bisa dibilang menyebut Kim Joonmyeon pengecut, dan Joonmyeon tidak menganggap enteng penghinaan itu. Ingin rasanya dia mencekik leher kurus kolumnis licik itu dan mengguncangnya sampai otaknya kacau. Tetapi tidak percuma dia latihan tersenyum di depan cermin setiap pagi. Dia berhasil tetap tenang.

"Saya suka mengobrol dengan siapa pun. Tapi, saya sudah ditunggu di tempat lain. Mari kita bikin jadwal pertemuan—" Chanyeol menyelanya. "Yah, itu dia masalahnya, Joonmyeon-ssi. Karena, aku juga harus segera berada di tempat lain. Lagipula…" Dia meninju pelan bahu Joonmyeon seperti yang dilakukan pria itu tadi padanya.

"Kau bisa dibilang pakar penjualan. Mumpung aku di sini? Minta waktumu beberapa menit saja? Bagaimana?" Mulut Joonmyeon jadi kaku karena terlalu lama tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di kantorku?"

"Bagus! Terima kasih."

Joonmyeon berjalan duluan, dan, walau dia tetap melangkah dengan gaya santai supaya tak terkesan takut, terutama bagi Park Chanyeol sendiri, dia sebetulnya jauh dari rileks. Tamu tak diundangnya itu bersiul pelan ketika masuk ke ruang pribadi miliknya.

"Hebaaat. Bisnis mobil pasti bagus."

"Begitulah."

"Ibuku, semoga dia beristirahat dengan tenang, berusaha memberitahuku bahwa aku memilih karier yang salah. 'Kau tak bakal punya uang di jurnalisme'. Ribuan kali dia mengatakan itu padaku. Kuberitahu dia bahwa beberapa juga kaya raya. Tapi" —dia mendesah— "Ibuku benar. Mereka pengecualian."

Berusaha tidak kelihatan terlalu cemas, Joonmyeon berkata, "Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu, Chanyeol-ssi."

Perhatian Park Chanyeol telah teralihkan oleh buku Low Pressure yang tergeletak di meja. Joonmyeon menggertakkan gigi karena frustrasi. Mestinya dia menyingkirkan benda sialan itu setelah selesai membacanya. Minimal, dia seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya di tempat terbuka.

Chanyeol meluncur mendekat dan mengambilnya, lalu dengan dramatis membolak-balik halamannya yang berjumlah sekitar empat ratus. "Nah gadis lokal ini sukses di dunia tulis-menulis, bukan? Dia mendapat banyak uang dari buku ini."

Joonmyeon aktor alami, dan dia seumur hidup memanfaatkan kemampuan aktingnya itu semaksimal mungkin. Dia berharap bisa melakukannya juga kali ini. Dia mengitari sudut meja dan duduk di kursi kulit, memberi tanda pada Park Chanyeol agar duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Aku punya firasat kau datang jauh-jauh bukan untuk membicarakan mobil. Buku itulah yang membawamu kemari. Kuberanikan diri untuk menebak bahwa kau tahu aku jadi jaksa penuntut dalam kasus pembunuhan Min Hoseok, dan itulah yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku."

Chanyeol membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Tebakanmu tepat. Bolehkan aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan menyangkut kasusmu itu?Aku akan membahas kisah ini dari aspek itu dalam kolomku besok" Kerongkongan Joonmyeon terasa tercekik, tapi dia berusaha kelihatan tak terpengaruh.

"Kejadiannya sudah lama. Akan kukorek ingatanku sebisa mungkin."

"Terima kasih, Joonmyeon-ssi." Chanyeol mengeluarkan notes spiral kecil dan pensil kuning yang penuh bekas gigitan menjijikan. "Jangan pedulikan ini. Aku harus mencatat biar tidak lupa."

Joonmyeon meragukannya. Dia merasa bajingan itu tidak pernah melupakan apa pun. Dia licik dan berbahaya. Joonmyeon berpikir-pikir untuk memanggil penjaga keamanan toko dan mengusir Chanyeol dari sini. Tetapi, akan timbul kesan bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia juga akan kehilangan kontrol atas apa yang ditulis Chanyeol tentang dirinya.

Tidak, lebih baik tetap berakting, bekerja sama, dan memberi penulis itu sesuatu, dengan harapan Kim Joonmyeon akan digambarkan dengan positif di kolomnya. Dia mulai dengan memberitahu Park Chanyeol bahwa dia menyukai media. "Kau boleh menganggapku kecanduan berita. Jadi dengan senang hati aku akan menjawab pertanyaan apa pun yang kubisa. Tanyalah."

"Bagus, bagus. Mari kita mulai dengan mengapa kau keluar dari kantor Jaksa Wilayah."

"Gampang, Menjual mobil menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Jauh lebih banyak. Aku takkan punya kantor hebat begini di pengadilan." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau memutuskan tak ada salahnya menikmati hasil kerja keras ayahmu."

Joonmyeon menyadari ejekan tersembunyi dalam ucapan itu, tapi dia menanggapi dengan ramah. "Ayahku tidak membesarkan anak-anak yang bodoh."

"Betul Kau bodoh sekali kalau tetap jadi pelayan publik." Itu pertanyaan menjebak, yang sebetulnya bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Joonmyeon Cukup pintar untuk melihat jebakannya. "Aku melayani masyarakat dengan cara lain sekarang."

"Oh, aku yakin begitu." Chanyeol menyeringai kurang ajar padanya. "Tapi pada masa itu, kau bertekad 'menyapu bersih elemen kriminal dari jalanan'. Aku membaca kutipan itu entah di mana."

"Aku melakukan tugasku sebaik mungkin." Chanyeol membalik notesnya beberapa lembar ke belakang dan membaca catatannya. "Uh, aku menulis beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Oh, ini dia. Apakah buku Min Yoongi-ssi akurat? Ravi divonis atas pembunuhan tak direncanakan? Bukan pembunuhan berencana?"

"Benar."

"kenapa bukan pembunuhan berencana?"

"Aku yakin kejahatannya tidak diniatkan."

"Dengan kata lain, dia tidak punya rencana membunuh gadis itu. Hoseok melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia marah dan jadi tewas karenanya." Satu lagi jebakan yang dipasang dengan hati-hati. "Chanyeol-ssi, kau tentunya tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Hoseok 'minta diperlakukan begitu'."

"Ya, ya, aku tidak pernah mengimplikasikan itu." Tetapi seringai jahatnya mengatakan sebaliknya. "Ravi mengamuk, membunuh gadis itu karena emosi, kurang-lebih begitu."

"Kalau menginginkan klarifikasi tentang perbedaan antara pembunuhan berencana dan pembunuhan tidak direncanakan, silakan ke Internet dan akses Undang-Undang Hukum Pidana korea."

"Terima kasih, mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Hanya supaya otakku jelas." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis dengan penghapus di ujung pensil. "Kau dan detektif bagian pembunuhan itu… siapa namanya?"

"Ya ampun… yang menangani kasus itu?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan muka seakan memeras ingatan. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya begitu saja. Aku Asisten Jaksa, bekerja banting tulang, tujuh puluh delapan jam seminggu. Aku ditimbuni kasus kanan-kiri. Banyak kasus penipuan. Bekerja dengan beberapa polisi, banyak detektif."

Chanyeol menjentikkan jemari. "Do. Do Kyungsoo"

Yang ada dalam benak Joonmyeon adalah Sial. Sial. Sial, tapi yang dikatakannya, "Kurasa kau benar. Kupikir memang Kyungsoo."

"Memang. Asisten risetku memverifikasinya dan sudah beberapa lama mencoba melacaknya. Dia mengecek pada Kepolisian, namun Kyungsoo sudah berhenti dan mereka tak mau memberinya informasi apa pun tentang pria itu. Dia tidak punya alamat seoul. Namanya tak ada di daftar wajib pajak negara. Kau tidak kebetulan tahu di mana aku dapat bertemu dia, kan?"

"Aku bahkan baru ingat namanya beberapa detik lalu."

"Berarti tidak?"

"Berarti 'Maaf aku berharap bisa membantumu, tapi ternyata tidak bisa'." Chanyeol mencoret sesuatu di notes.

"Jadi kurasa kalau mau bertanya padanya tentang penyelidikannya dan persidangan waktu itu aku tidak beruntung."

"Kupikir begitu." Chanyeol menumpukan sebelah kakinya di lutut kaki yang satu lagi dan menggoyang-goyangnya. "Kecuali kalau kau mau buka-bukaan tentang hal itu padaku. Menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Joonmyeon menunjuk buku. "Min Yoongi-ssi sudah membeberkan segalanya." Kening Chanyeol berkerit.

"tapi, apakah menurutmu…? Pahamlah, ini mungkin cuma pendapatku. Tapi, menurutku dia membiarkan ending-nya bisa diinterpretasikan macam-macam. Apakah menurutmu begitu juga?" Joonmyeon memaksa ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius sesaat, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa bilang begitu."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol membaca sekilas semua yang telah ditulisnya lalu menutup notes. Dia mengembalikan notes itu bersama pensilnya ke saku kemeja dan berdiri. "Yah, kurasa sudah semuanya. Terima kasih banyak karena kau telah menyisihkan waktumu yang berharga untukku."

"Sama-sama. Meskipun aku merasa tidak menyumbang terlalu banyak." Dengan senyum terpaksa di wajah, Joonmyeon berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

Chanyeol hampir melewati ambang pintu ketika berhenti melangkah, berbalik dan menyentuh dasi sutra Joonmyeon dengan telunjuk. "Kalau aku jadi kau, Joonmyeon-ssi, kau tahu apa yang paling mengganggu pikiranku?"

Joonmyeon harus mengerahkan segenap kontrol diri supaya tidak menepiskan jari itu, yang kutikelnya lepas dan kukunya habis digigiti. "Apa?"

"Aku akan sangat penasaran karena senjata yang membunuhnya tak pernah ditemukan. Kau dan Kyungsoo memutuskan dia dicekik sampai mati dengan celana dalamnya, kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk samar.

"Tapi, Celana dalam itu tidak pernah ditemukan, bukan? Padahal kalian sudah mencari ke mana-mana."

"Rupanya juri tidak menganggap celana itu diperlukan sebagai barang bukti untuk mengambil keputusan."

"Rupanya begitu," ujar Chanyeol, keningnya berkerut. "Tapi aku tak suka masalah yang menggantung begitu. Ya, kan, Joonmyeon-ssi ?"

.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan tentang celana dalam Hoseok seolah meningkatkan temperatur di dapur Yoongi. Omongan mengenai elemen vital itu memang tak terelakan dalam diskusi mereka tentang kejahatan tersebut, tapi sekarang Jimin berharap dia tadi membiarkan Yoongi yang mengungkitnya duluan.

karena terlalu resah untuk duduk lebih lama dalam keheningan yang tegang ini, dia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke sana kemari di dapur sampai perhatiannya tertarik pada teko keramik di meja yang berisi bermacam-macam peralatan dari baja tahan karat.

Dia menarik salah satu, mengacungkannya, dan memutar-mutarnya di antara jemari. "Apa gunanya ini?"

"Membuang biji apel."

"Oau tidak makan saja apelnya hingga yang tersisa cuma bijinya?" etapi, tak mau teralihkan, Yoongi bertanya, "Apakah rumahmu digeledah?"

Jimin mengembalikan pembuang biji apel tadi ke teko. "Kalau yang kaumaksud dengan menggeledah itu menjungkirbalikkan segalanya, maka yeah. Rumahku digeledah. Kyungsoo dan sepasukan polisi muncul sambil membawa surat perintah untuk secara spesifik mencari celana dalam Hoseok. Mereka membongkar tempat itu. Bahkan menyita motorku. Mereka mempretelinya. Aku menyusunnya kembali, tapi hasilnya tetap berbeda, dan aku akhirnya terpaksa harus menyingkirkannya." Dia memandang Yoongi, yang tampak seperti mendengarkan dengan cermat, tapi wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi Jimin melanjutkan. "Celana dalam itu bagai Cawan Suci penyelidikan Kyungsoo. Dia berpendapat bahwa orang yang ketahuan memiliki benda itu adalah bajingan yang menggunakannya untuk mencekik Hoseok."

Yoongi menerawang sambil berpikir keras. "Diantara segala penghinaan, kekejian, yang harus ditanggung eomma dan appaku atas kematian Hoseok, aku yakin aspek itulah yang paling berat bagi mereka. Yang jelas, paling memalukan. Aspek itu menyiratkan hal-hal mengerikan. Entah apakah Hoseok dirusak secara seksual atau…"

"Atau, " Jimin menekankan, "Dia secara sukarela membiarkan pria itu melepaskannya. Atau dia sendiri yang melakukannya. Aku cenderung percaya pada yang terakhir."

"Mengapa?" Jimin berhenti mondar-mandir dan memandang Yoongi penuh arti.

"kali pertama kami berkencan." Yoongi menunduk memandangi permukaan meja. "Juga, tidak ada indikasi lain tentang penyerangan seksual," dia melanjutkan. "Dia tidak memar atau luka di bawah sana. Tak ada bekas gigitan. Tidak ada sperma. Apapun yang terjadi sebelum dia dibunuh dilakukan atas dasar suka sama suka. Kyungsoo sekalipun berpendapat begitu."

"ㅡMeski demikian, celana dalam yang hilang itu menambahkan elemen tak pantas pada kejahatan itu sehingga jadi makin mengerikan."

"Tapi…" Menumpukan telapak tangan di meja, Jimin membungkuk rendah pada Yoongi dan berkata dengan suara berbisik, "Gadis dalam novelmu dicekik sampai mati dengan cara yang sama."

"Karena memang itulah yang terjadi."

"Tapi, bukankah bukumu jadi panas, yang berarti mendongkrak penjualannya?" Mata Yoongi berkilat marah. "Pergilah ke neraka."

"Sudah," balasnya.

Yoongi berdiri begitu mendadak sehingga kursinya terpental jatuh, menghantam lantai dengan suara keras yang menggetarkan dan mengguncang mereka sehingga terdiam. Yoongi berbalik untuk mengangkat kursi, tapi Jimin mengitari meja dan menegakkan kursi itu sebelum Yoongi sempat melakukannya. Dia membuat emosi wanita itu berkobar. Jimin sengaja memancingnya, dan dia tak tahu kenapa, namun dia tahu dia tidak menyukai diri sendiri karena berbuat begitu. Dia mulai menyadari betapa Yoongi tampak lelah. Mengingat kondisi Appanya dan keadaan rumahnya sepulang dia dari Haneda, Jimin ragu wanita tersebut bisa tidur lama malam itu.

Bayangan ungu di bawah mata Yoongi nunjukkan dia sudah lama tidak tidur nyenyak. Tanpa Alasan, dia bertanya, "Mau mencari angin?"

Yoongi memandangnya bingung.

"Diluar, udara segar. Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Yoongi pergi ke jendela, menyibakkan gorden, dan mendongak memandang langit. "Mendung."

"Berkabut."

"Berawan."

"Iklim di dalam sini lebih buruk." Dia menandang wanita itu dan membawanya ke luar lewat pintu belakang, tidak memberinya banyak pilihan. Begitu sampai di trotoar, mereka melangkah santai. Yoongi bahkan menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan puas.

"Betul, kan?" kata Jimin. "Kita butuh keluar dari sana sebentar. Suasananya terlalu tegang."

"Kita membangunkan macan tidur." sambil memandang ragu, Jimin berkata. "Kita bisa membangunkan yang lain juga." Dia menunggu wajah Yoongi bersemu merah dan tidak dikecewakan. Wanita itu membutuhkan warna tambahan tersebut di pipinya. Wajahnya jadi menarik lagi.

"Akan kubiarkan kau beraksi duluan," Dia menawarkan sambil menggoda. "Kecuali kalau kau mau aku yang duluan. Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya."

Yoongi memutar bola mata. "Ada taman beberapa blok dari sini."

Lima menit kemudian, mereka duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan. Ayunan itu memiliki alas duduk dari papan dan rantai penahan tebal. Hanya ada mereka di dekat ayunan tersebut. Jauh dari sana, ada pasangan separuh baya main tangkap bola dengan cucu mereka yang masih kecil.

"Lempar bolanya ke Paw-Paw," Jimin mendengar mereka si wanita berkata.

Lebih jauh dari sana, empat gadis remaja yang memakai celana superpendek dan tank top berlatih memandu sorak. Di dekat Jimin dan Yoongi, sepasang kekasih berbaring di selimut di bawah pohon, asyik sendiri.

Jimin menggerakkan ayunannya ke samping sehingga menyenggol pelan ayunan Yoongi. "Aku sudah memberitahumu pengalamanku hari itu dan apa yang terjadi kemudian. Tapi, kau berhenti pada titik ketika Hoseol kembali ke paviliun dari rumah perahu dan mulai berdansa seksi dengan Ravi."

Yoongi mendorong ayunannya. "Apa yg ingin kau ketahui?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar melihat Hoseok meninggalkan paviliun dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau mengikuti mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Oke…" Dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan dipanjang-panjangkan untuk memancing Yoongi. yoongi terus berayun, makin lama makin tinggi.

"Oke, apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia berusaha bicara beberapa kali sebelum kata-katanya akhirnya terucap. "Aku pergi ke rumah perahu."

"Kenapa rumah perahu?"

"Ku… kurasa aku pergi mencari Jungkook."

"Kurasa kau pergi mencarinya?" Ayunan bergerak maju-mundur beberapa kali sebelum Yoongi berkata, "Langit makin gelap. Aku melihat Jungkook berjalan menuju danau dan ingin memastikan anak itu tahu tentang badai yang mendekat. Menurutku dia sebaiknya kembali ke paviliunㅡ Tapi, tak satu pun dari kalian berhasil kembali ke paviliun pada waktunya. Corong angin turun dari awan, kalian berdua terperangkap di runtuhan rumah perahu dan harus berlindung di sana." Yoongi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin sementara ayunannya meluncur lewat. "Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"

"Kau tidak mencemaskan dia juga?"

"tentu saja aku cemas."

"Tapi, kau tidak mengejarnya."

"Diakan bersama dengan Ravi."

"Semakin kuat alasan untuk mengecek keadaannya."

"Mungkin aku melakukannya. aku—"

"Katamu kau pergi mencari Jungkook."

"Ya, persis seperti di buku."

"Lupakan buku sialan itu.." Jimin membuat ayunannya bergoyang hebat ketika dia berdiri dengan cepat lalu meninggalkannya. Dia melangkah ke depan ayunan Yoongi dan mencengkeram rantainya, memberhentikannya secara mendadak dan menyelipkan sebelah paha di antara paha wanita itu supaya bangku ayunan tetap tinggi di atas tanah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Lebih tepatnya, apa yang kaulakukan?" Di bertanya. "Hari ini sudah dua kali kau macet di sana. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa ingatanmu begitu mendetail tentang apa yang kau kenakan dan tali bahu yang terus-menerus merosot, tapi kau jadi ragu dan terbata-bata ketika menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan dan di mana kau berada antara waktu kau melihat Hoseok kembali dari acara minum-minum di rumah perahu dan waktu mereka menyeretmu dari balik atapnya yang runtuh?"

Yoongi balas menatapnya, terbelalak dan waswas. "Aku bersaksi pada pengadilan waktu itu, bahwa aku mencari Jungkook. Aku berada di rumah perahu ketika badai datang. Aku tidak terluka parah, tapi mengalami trauma karena takut, syok. Itulah sebabnya aku termasuk orang yang terakhir ditemukan, berjam-jam sesudah badai, bahkan setelah jasad Hoseok ditemukan. Aku mendengar orang-orang —orangtuaku sendiri—memanggil-manggilku dengan panik, namun aku tak mampu menjawab. Aku betul-betul terpaku ketakutan."

"Itu sesuai dengan yang kautulis di buku."Dia mengangguk sekali.

"Jadi mengapa aku tidak percaya padamu?" Dagu Yoongi naik sedikit. "Percaya atau tidak padaku, itu masalahmu."

"Tepat sekali. Ada yang merusak pesawatku hanya gara-gara kau dan kaleng cacing yang kaubuka. Dan ini cacing yang besar, gemuk, menggeliat-geliat. Kau tergagap setiap kali aku bertanya apakah kau membuntuti Hoseok dan Ravi atau tidak."

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak. Maksudku— Ya, aku yakin. Tidak, aku tidak mengikuti mereka. Kau dulu membuatku bingung dan sekarang kau berusaha melakukannya lagi. Ketika meninggalkan paviliun, aku berlari ke rumah perahu."

"Oke, jadi mengapa kau memilih memperingatkan Jungkook tentang badai, bukan kakakmu?"

"Aku tidak memilih seperti itu!" Seru Yoongi.

"Tapi kau melakukannya, Yoongi. Kau sendiri yang bilang. Kau pergi ke rumah perahu sebab kau melihat Jungkook pergi ke arah itu."

"Memang benar."

"Oh ya?"

Yoongi bergerak maju di bangku ayunan, berusaha menyentuh tanah dengan jari kaki. "Biarkan aku turun."

Tetapi, Jimin malah bergerak mendekat, menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menahan Yoongi di ayunan dan menahan ayunan tetap melayang di atas tanah. "Apakah kau menemukan Jungkook? Apakah kau bisa memperingatkannya supaya mencari tempat berlindung?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Itu sebabnya aku sendirian saat mereka menemukanku di balik reruntuhan."

"Kau tidak mengejar Jungkook? Kau tidak melihatnya setelah dia meninggalkan paviliun?"

"Ya dan Ya."

"Apakah kau bersaksi tentang hal itu di bawah sumpah?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Karena?"

"Karena tidak ada yang pernah menanyakannya padaku. Sampai sekarang," dia berkata kesal. "Jadi kalau kau tidak bersumpah sebaliknya, mungkin saja kau waktu itu membuntuti dia dan Ravi ke dalam hutan."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

"Tidak?" Yoongi mengangkat dagu dengan keras kepala dan tak mau menjawab. Jimin mengguncang rantai ayunan. "Kau sungguh?" panggilnya dengan suara berirama.

"Lidahmu dimakan kucing?"

"Kenapa kau memaksa aku tentang ini?"

"Aku cuma berusaha mendapatkan kebenaran sejati."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kebenaran sejati."

"Kau tidak mengejar Hoseok."

"Ya."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Sayang sekali."

"Kenapa masalah ini membuatmu ragu?"

"Tidak."

"Yeah. Ya. Bagaimana bisa? Pasti ada alasannya."

"Turunkan aku, Jimin."

"Apakah kau lari menyusul Hoseok?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Ya!"

"Yoongi?"

"Entahlah!"

Yoongi terkesiap karena kaget dan terpana mendengar pengakuannya sendiri, dan selama beberapa detik mereka tetap terpaku, wajah hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter, saling menatap. Kemudian kepala Yoongi tertunduk dan dia mengulangi dengan nelangsa, "Aku tidak tahu. Dan itulah kebenaran sejatinya."

Jimin memang menekannya supaya mendapatkan klarifikasi, namun tidak mengira jawabannya akan sepenting ini. Kalau harus mengulanginya, dia mungkin akan menyerah lebih cepat. Tetapi sekarang, dia butuh memahami implikasi-implikasinya yang mencemaskan. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman pada rantai dan, dengan tangan yang sama, ditegakkannya kepala Yoongi. Air mata mengalir diwajahnya di tulang pipi wanita itu. Matanya basah, sangat risau, takut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya," Dia berkata parau. "Demi Tuhan, aku sudah berusaha. Selama dua belas tahun aku mencoba mengisi kekosongan itu. Tapi, rentang waktu tersebut hilang dalam ingatanku."

"Secara spesifik, apa yang kauingat?"

"Secara spesifik? Aku ingat pergi ke rumah perahu lalu melihat Hoseok minum dengan teman-temannya. Secara spesifik, aku ingat dia pulang, berdansa dengan Ravi, dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Aku ingat mereka bersama-sama meninggalkan paviliun." Yoongi memandangnya dan berkata tanpa daya. "Tapi rasanya seperti… seperti bagian tengah jalan raya terputus. Potongan-potongan waktu hilang, aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan, atau apa yang kulihat." Dia tersedu pelan.

"Kemarin aku memberitahumu bahwa aku menulis buku itu supaya bisa membuang dan melupakannya. Tapi, aku bohong. Aku menuliskannya dengan harapan supaya ingatㅡDan apa yang kupikir… yang kutakutkan… adalah ada yang membaca buku itu dan dia mengetahui apa yang tidak kutulis. Dia tahu apa pun yang tidak dapat kuingat itu. Dan dia tidak ingin aku mengingatnya."

.

.

 ** _ㅡ To Be Continued ㅡ_**

.

.

 _Hallo,_ _Aku gak akan banyak cuap-cuap ah wk! cuma mau say thanks aja sama yang masih setia membaca cerita ini, dan bersedia review, ohㅡ thanks juga buat yg follow dan fav cerita remake ini._ _sorry late update karena sibuk dan aku harus translate dulu dari novel aslinya huhu makanya makin ngaret aja … but, aku udah selesai ngetik untuk chapter depan, jadi aku akan up cepat nanti ya *O*_ _see you_ ~


	9. Part 8

**Low Pressure**

.

.

.

.

Original Story by

 **Sandra Brown**

Edited by

 **3Min9Sec**

.

.

.

.

Cast

 **Main**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Other member

OC

 **Genre**

Mystery Thriller, Romance

 **Warning**

GS! OOC! Typo(s)

 **Summary**

 _Waktu itu Yoongi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika kakaknya Hoseok tewas dalam badai, lalu 12 tahun kemudian dia menulis novel tentang kejadian tersebut. namun, begitu banyak yang mengincarnya._

 _karena itulah dia harus berurusan dengan mantan pacar sang kakak. Yoongi bertekad mengungkap siapa yang telah membunuh sang kakak._

 _kecuali jika si pembunuh menyerangnya duluan …_

Jimin berharap bisa mengabaikan ketakutan Yoongi, namun dia pun sampai pada kesimpulan meresahkan yang sama. Ada yang takut kisah yang berulang-ulang diceritakan kembali itu akan membongkar kenangan yang tadinya terkunci jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar Yoongi selama lebih satu dekade.

Yoongi sebagai anak kecil dengan ingatan sepotong-sepotong bukanlah merupakan ancaman berat bagi individu itu. Tetapi, Yoongi sebagai wanita dewasa dengan buku yang laku keras jelas bisa mengancamnya. Kau akan menyesal sekarang terasa lebih mirip janji daripada sekadar peringatan.

Jimin juga takut bahwa kenangan samar yang begitu ingin dibangkitkan lagi oleh Yoongi itu merupakan kenangan yang sebaiknya tetap tersimpan dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Jiwa Yoongi pasti punya alasan untuk membloknya. Yoongi mungkin nanti akan menyesal tahu mengapa dia dilindungi dari hal itu. Namun, Jimin punya alasan-alasan egois sehingga menginginkan wanita itu mengingat kembali semuanya, terutama demi meringankan Jimin sendiri. Jadi untuk sementara ini, dia akan menyimpan kecemasannya dan terus membantu Yoongi.

Dengan bantalan ibu jarinya, dia menghapus air mata dari pipi wanita tersebut, lalu, menggunakan paha untuk menahan ayunan supaya stabil, menyusupkan tangan ke ketiak Yoongi, mengangkatnya dari bangku, dan menurunkannya ke tanah. Dia lalu menarik tangannya dengan enggan. Dengan waspada dia memandang berkeliling. Lima menit telah berlalu sejak sepasang kekasih itu berhenti berciuman untuk menghirup udara. Paw-paw dan istrinya berhenti main lempar bola dan memasukkan si cucu ke van mereka lalu pergi. Pria usia empat puluhan yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang memarkir sedan berdebunya, keluar, dan berjalan langsung ke meja piknik, tempat dia duduk dan segera membuka kerah dan ponselnya. Sambil berbicara di telepon, dia memandangi para pemandu sorak, yang melakukan koprol. Jimin menduga orang itu mengatur kedatangannya ke taman supaya pas dengan ketika gadis-gadis itu ada di sana. Tak ada yang tertarik pada dirinya dan Yoongi.

Dia kembali menghadap wanita itu dan bertanya, "Siapa yang tahu soal masalah ingatanmu?"

Yoongi menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan banyak hal. ketika menyadari apa yang tanpa kata diberitahukan wanita itu padanya, Jimin ternganga. "Bercanda kau."

"Tidak," Ujar Yoongi pelan. "Cuma kau. Aku tak pernah memberitahu siapa pun. Orangtuaku sangat sedih karena kehilangan Hoseok, karena segalanya, jadi aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiran mereka. Waktu Kyungsoo bicara denganku, kuberitahu dia versi yang akhirnya kutulis di buku, dan setahuku memang itu yang benarㅡ Aku mencoba mengingat. Sumpah. Tapi, Ravi lalu ditangkap. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon sangat yakin telah menyelesaikan misteri itu, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu penting lagi kalau aku mengingat kembali semuanya.

"Selama persidangan, aku hanya perlu bersaksi tentang betapa sugestif dia dan Hoseok ketika berdansa, dan aku dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan jujur. Aku tak bisa menuding Ravi dan secara positif mengidentifikasinya sebagai pembunuh Hoseok. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa bilang bukan dia pelakunya. Begitu juga semua orang yang ada di ruang sidang." Jelas Yoongi, "Dia divonis hanya berdasarkan bukti tidak langsung. Jumlahnya banyak. Tapi, tidak ada bukti fisik. DNA-nya cocok," Yoongi berargumentasi.

"Beberapa helai rambut. Di pakaian Hoseok juga ada jejak ketombe si Ini dan sel kulit di Itu. Dia kan berdansa dengan banyak orang. Dia dipenuhi DNA dua belas orang atau lebih. tapi, air liur Ravi—" Yoongi memberi Jeda, sebelum melanjutkan. "Ravi mengaku menciumnya dengan bibir terbuka dan bahwa dia juga mencium payudara Hoseok."

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa menurutmu, Pria itu membunuhnya." Komentar Jimin, "Tidakㅡ aku hanya mau bilang bahwa dia tebakan terbaik Kyungsoo. Tapi, kalau dia memang bersalah dan di jebloskan ke penjara untuk merenungi dosanya selama dua puluh tahun yang panjang, keadilan ditegakkan, bukan? Kalau begitu, mengapa ada yang menakut-nakutimu karena membuat dunia memperhatikan perbuatannya? Dan omong-omong tentang… " Dia merangkul bahu Yoongi dan mendekatkan wanita itu ke sisi tubuhnya ketika dia berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi ayunan. "Aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki dipick up itu."

"laki-laki apa? Di mana?"

"Jangan lihat." Dia menarik Yoongi erat supaya Yoongi tetap menghadap ke depan.

"Pokoknya jalan terus."

"Ada yang mengawasi kita?"

"Tidak bisa kupastikan. Tapi mobil yang sama lewat dua kali dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Aku tadinya tak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi dia sekarang lewat untuk ketiga kalinya. Ini taman yang indah, tapi kurasa bukan kolam bebek atau gazebo yang diperhatikannya. Dia bukan tipe seperti itu."

"Dia kelihatan seperti tipe apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat raut mukanya, tapi mobilnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan dia bajingan tengik. Banyak stiker bumper, gambar tengkorak dan tulang disilangkan di pelindung lumpur, ban yang menggentarkan. Aku berani taruhan yang bahwa ada rak senjata di kabin mobilnya."

"Kau memperhatikan semua itu?"

"Aku biasa memperhatikan horizon, mencari pesawat yang harus kuhindari, biasanya hanya tampak seperti titik bergerak. pick up hampir sebesar apartemenku itu jelas gampang terlihat. Apakah kau kenal orang yang mengemudikan mobil seperti itu?" Yoongi memandangnya tajam.

"Sudah kukira." Jimin berhenti lalu membungkuk, seolah hendak memetik bunga, dan sambil melakukannya, dia melirik ke ujung jalan, tepat ketika pick up itu berbelok dipojok beberapa blok dari sana. "Hilang."

Yoongi memandang ke arah yang sama, tapi sudah terlambat untuk melihat mobil itu meskipun hanya sekelebatan.

"Bisa siapa saja."

"Memang, tapi aku sekarang gampang paranoid."

"Kurasa kita berdua sama-sama gampang paranoid."

"Buaya jangan dikadali, Kau menangis beberapa menit lalu. Kau ketakutan, dan memang beralasan. Kau sendiri bilang bahwa orang kita tidak ingin kau mengingat apa yang sebetulnya terjadi."

"Aku bilang begitu, ya, sebab aku tahu tentang hilangnya Ingatanku. Dia tidak."

"Yang membuat dia makin nekat untuk mengetahui apa yang akan kaulakukan, mengapa kau diam saja selama ini."

"Kalau mengetahui informasi krusial bagi kasus ini, aku pasti mengutarakannya selama penyelidikan waktu itu. Aku pasti memberitahukan semua yang kulihat."

"Tidak kalau yang kaulihat membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati." Dia menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam dan mengatakan apa yang mungkin sebetulnya sudah diketahui Yoongi namun tak berani diakuinya, bahkan pada diri sendiri.

"Misalnya menyaksikan pembunuhan kakakmu." Yoongi bergidik. "Tidak."

"Mungkin ada yang mengira begitu.Aku mengira begitu."

"Yah, kau salah. Aku pasti ingat kalau memang itu yang terjadi."

"Oke," katanya, tidak mau menambah kekalutan Yoongi . "Tapi, kita butuh memverifikasi semua yang kau ingat, atau kaupikir ingat. Kita butuh orang yang ada di sana untuk mengisi celah-celah yang kau dan aku tidak bisa isi." Da ragu sesaat. "Kita butuh bicara dengan orang tuamu."

"Soal ini? Sama sekali tidak boleh, Jimin."

"Mereka harus tahu."

"Aku tak mau mengungkit saat terburuk dalam hidup mereka."

"Kau sudah melakukannya."

"Yah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu!" bentak Yoongi. "Saat mulai menulis Low pressure, aku tidak tahu buku itu akan diterbitkan ketika appa sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidup."

"tidak lama lagi kau yang akan berjuang mempertahankan hidupmu,dan mereka pasti ingin diberitahu."

"Kau melihat orang asing naik mobil yang dimodifikasi, seolah yang seperti itu langka di Seoul, lalu mendadak hidupku dalam bahaya? Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah ini."

"Oh, sekarang pengingkaran. Sehat sekali." Yoongi terpaksa membuang muka.

"Orangtuamu harus mengetahui bahaya yang mungkin terjadi." Dengan keras kepala Yoongi menggeleng. "Appamu punya uang. Dia bisa menyewa pengawal untukmu."

"Apakah kau sudah sinting? Aku tidak mau punya pengawal." Jimin mengalah mengenai hal itu. "Beritahu mereka, Yoongi."

"Tidak."

"Membicarakannya dengan mereka mungkin bisa menyegarkan ingatanmu."

"Kubilang tidak! Titik. Sudahlah." Jimin memang tidak berharap yoongi bakal setuju, tapi kengototan wanita itu menjengkelkan. Jimin berkacak pinggang dan menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Jungkook saja. Dan sebelum kau menyela dengan segala alasan mengapa kita tidak akan melakukannya, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau dan dia setidaknya berada di lokasi yang bisa dibilang sama waktu Badai menyerang, yang kebetulan sama dengan waktu ingatanmu hilang. Dia pilihan logis berikutnya yang sebaiknya kita ajak bicara."

Dengan segan Yoongi menggumam, "Mungkin."

"Apakah dia membantumu ketika kau menulis buku, dengan memberitahukan fakta-fakta yang hilang?"

"Kami makan siang bersama satu kali" Jimin menunggu, mengira akan mendengar lebih banyak, namun waktu Yoongi tidak berkata-apa-apa, dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tertarik pada apa yang kau makan."

"Jungkook tidak terlalu berterus terang mengenai kesannya tentang Memorial Day tahun itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Dia tidak terlalu berterus terang juga mengenai hal tersebut." Jimin mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan menafsirkan macam-macam," Kata Yoongi. "Waktu itu mengerikan juga baginya. Sudah menjadi masa lalu. Terkubur. Aku tidak terlalu menyalahkannya karena tak mau membicarakannya."

"Kalau dia pergi ke timur waktu itu, Ke mana?"

"Dia Sekarang berada di ibukota."

"Seoul." Jimin melihat jam tangan, lalu kembali berjalan, namun dengan langkah lebih cepat. "Kalau bergegas, kita bisa kesana dengan cepat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahuㅡ "

"Well kita bisa naik kereta."

.

.

 ** _ㅡ Low Pressure ㅡ_**

.

.

Kim Taehyung meluncur meninggalkan taman dan lingkungan rumah Min Yoongi. Menurutnya, tapi wanita itu dan Park Jimin tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dan dia memang tidak mau mereka sadar. Dia ingin menunggu sampai dirinya siap beraksi. Lalu barulah mereka boleh menyadari kehadirannya.

Menuruti perutnya yang keroncongan, dia mampir di 7-Eleven di jalan akses selepas jalan raya dan membeli burger serta Cola. Dia kembali ke mobil dan, sambil makan di balik setir, merenungkan apa yang tadi disaksikannya dan tindakan yang harus diambilnya. si wanita murahan itu tidak lagi muncul di TV berjualan buku setiap kali dia menyalakannya. Tetapi, apakah itu penting? Tidak juga. Menurut cara berpikir nya, kerusakan telah terjadi pada hari buku tersebut dipasarkan. Buku itu masih beredar, dibaca ribuan orang setiap hari.

Dengan geram dia menggigit burger lagi, membuat membuat kakanya Kim Won shik ㅡ Ravi terkesan seperti orang bodoh, dan pembunuh. Wanita itu harus mati karenanya. Namun, karena tidak ingin mempermudahnya bagi Yoongi, dia berencana bermain-main dulu dengan wanita itu sebelum membunuhnya.

Dia terutama sangat menikmati masuk ke mobil Yoongi dan mengusap-usap alas kulit yang masih hangat sehabis diduduki wanita tersebut. Rasanya hampir sama mengasyikan dengan memilih-milih celana dalam Yoongi di laci. Tetapi, meskipun aksi-aksi kecil itu menyenangkan, dia siap bertindak lebih lanjut. Dia seakan bisa mendengar Ravi berbisik di telinganya, "Serang selagi besinya masih panas," dan dia selalu mengikuti saran Ravi.

Pilot sok jagoan itu juga menjadi alasan tambahan baginya untuk melanjutkan aksi. Dia bisa menyerahkan salah satu tatonya—kecuali yang ular—demi melihat tampang Jimin waktu menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada pesawatnya. Pria itu pasti marah besar. Dia tidak takut padanya. Sama sekali tidak. Tetapi, laki-laki itu komplikasi tambahan yang harus diperhitungkan.

Taehyung mengamati rumah Yoongi sepanjang pagi, dan benar saja, waktu dia pulang, Jimin bersamanya. Polisi datang dan pergi, tapi dia tak terlalu mencemaskan hal itu. Saat berada di dalam rumah Yoongi dia sangat berhati-hati. Lagi pula, dia tidak pernah masuk catatan polisi. Sidik jarinya tidak pernah diambil. Malah, selain di tempat kerja, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa dia ada. Temannya tidak banyak. Dia berangkat kerja. Dia pulang. Dia berolahraga dengan peralatan sendiri. Kalau berjalan-jalan, misalnya ke restoran, ke bioskop, dia selalu sendirian. Kalau sedang ingin bicara dengan seseorang, dia berpura-pura saja bahwa Ravi bersamanya, mendengarkan, tertawa, memberinya saran.

Dia terus mengawasi rumah Yoongi sementara berjam-jam berlalu. Dia penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, atau berasyik-asyik? Jimin-si-pejantan-tangguh mungkin mengincar si adik, ingin tahu bagaimana Yoongi kalau dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. tetapi, yang benar-benar menggusarkannya adalah acara jalan-jalan mereka ke taman. Yoongi dan Jimin tampak begitu santai, padahal mestinya merasa terancam olehnya, merasa bahwa dia mengincar mereka, meskipun mereka tidak melihatnya.

Main ayunan, ya ampun. Seperti sepasang anak kecil yang tidak mengkhawatirkan apa-apa saja. Berbicara dengan kepala berdekatan. Bisik-bisik apa sih mereka? Betapa menyebalkannya Kim Won Shik? Darah taehyung langsung mendidih.

Dia ingin membalaskan dendam kakaknya, dan dia ingin melakukannya sekarang. Tak ada lagi main manis. Dia orang yang bicara dengan tindakan. Dia tidak akan menunggu. Dia tak bakal menunda sampai besok apa yang bisa dilakukan hari ini.

Dia menjejalkan sisa burger dalam mulut, meremas bungkusnya, dan melemparkannya ke lantai mobil, lalu menyesap setengah colanya dengan sedotan plastik. Dia hampir menyalakan mesin mobil waktu ponselnya berdering. Bosnya, menelepon lagi. Hari ini sudah sepuluh kali pria itu berusaha menghubunginya, namun Taehyung mengabaikan semua teleponnya sebab tahu mengapa orang itu menelepon. Dia ingin tahu kenapa Dia bolos kerja tiga hari berturut-turut. Karena ada hal-hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukan Oleh Kim Taehyung, itulah sebabnya. Dia tidak harus menjelaskan tindakannya pada siapa pun. Dia yang menentukan nasibnya sendiri.

Dia memungut telepon, berkata, "Persetan kau!" pada caller ID, lalu mengubahnya menjadi nada getar supaya tidak mengganggunya lagi. Dia menghidupkan mobil, keluar dari lapangan parkir 7-Eleven, dan meluncur kembali ke daerah yang barusan ditinggalkannya. Dikitarinya taman dua kali. Mereka tidak lagi ada di sana. Dia menyetir menuju rumah Yoongi, terdorong oleh amarah, tak ada rencana khusus di benaknya selain bahwa dia harus menghentikan napas Min Yoongi. Menghajar Park Jimin brengsek itu akan jadi bonusnya. Poin tambahan. Ravi pasti senang sekali.

Namun, ketika Dia berbelok ke blok Yoongi, mobil Vette itu ngebut melewatinya, hanya berupa bayangan merah kabur. Dia hanya sempat melihat bahwa ada dua orang di dalam. Dia menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat dan berputar begitu ada kesempatan. Tetapi, pickup-nya bukanlah tandingan Vette dalam hal kecepatan dan kemampuan bermanuver. Ketika Dia berhasil menuju ke arah yang sama, Vette tersebut telah lenyap.

Begitu kereta telah berangkat, Yoongi pada Jimin, "Aku tak habis pikir mengapa kubiarkan kau membujukku untuk melakukan ini. perjalanan ini."

"Sesampainya di sana, kita akan punya waktu untuk makan malam, tidur sampai puas, menemui saudaramu besok pagi-pagi, pulang. Tak sampai 24 jam."

"Selama itu aku berada terlalu jauh dari rumah. Aku takut kondisi Appaku akan memburuk."

"Kalau kau ditelepon, kita carter jet untuk pulang."

"Kau sih gampang melakukannya."

"Kau mampu. Kau kan kaya dan terus bertambah kaya." Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapinya. "Tapi, tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa kita pergi terasa seperti berbohong." Dia menelepon Ibunya dalam perjalanan ke stasiun di Ansan dan berbicara dengan ayahnya juga. Mereka berdua menenangkan Yoongi , mengatakan bahwa ayahnya merasa nyaman, bahwa obat-obatan berhasil mengurangiefek samping kemoterapi terbaru, dan bahwa untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja. Meski begitu, dokter onkologi mendesaknya untuk tetap diopname supaya dia bisa dimonitor dengan cermat.

 **"Aku setuju itulah yang paling baik,"** Yoongi berkata pada ayahnya.

 **"tapi, aku rindu pada Appa."**

 **"Aku juga Sayang. Aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu hampir setiap hari."**

Meskipun bersikap tegar, sang ayah terdengar lemah, yang semakin menambah rasa bersalah Yoongi karena pergi tanpa memberitahu mereka tentang perjalanannya untuk menemui Jungkook. Karena Jimin yang mengatur segalanya, mereka bisa dibilang berlari dari taman ketika pulang ke rumah Yoongi. Jimin hanya memberinya waktu lima menit untuk berkemas ala kadarnya lalu menggusahnya ke mobil.

Dia ngebut di antara lalu lintas gila dengan kecepatan hampir 100 kilometer/jam lebih, yang pasti akan menyebabkan Yoongi sesak napas karena ketakutan kalau dia tidak sibuk menghadapi saluran telepon pemesanan tiket yang sama gilanya. Mereka sampai di pintu masuk ketika hanya tinggal beberapa menit. Yoongi berkeras memberitahu Jimin bahwa dia tidak suka yang dekat jendela. Kata Jimin, Yoongi bisa pingsan kalau memandang keluar dan melihat awan.

Senjak saat itu mereka ribut terus. Sekarang Yoongi berkata, "Kau bahkan tidak memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Kalau kau pikirkan, kau takkan ikut." Jimin memandang ke sekeliling gerbong kereta.

"Laki-laki dipick up itu—"

"Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Aku juga. Kau terlalu ngebut tadi. Aku hanya sekilas melihat lengannya yang bertato, disandarkannya di jendela pengemudi yang terbuka." Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Barangkali cuma kebetulan bahwa dia melaju ke arah rumahku."

"Mungkin saja."

"Tapi, kau tidak beranggapan begitu."

"Kalau ada di suatu area di sekitar pinggiran kota, itu akan pas. Tapi, di lingkunganmu, di taman kota… " menggeleng.

"Eh-heh. Mengapa laki-laki seperti itu keluyuran di jalanan komplek elit seperti itu? Mencari anjing-nya yang hilang?" Omongan lain cuma akan bersifat spekulatif, jadi percuma saja dibahas lebih lanjut. Lagi pula, keresahan Jimin lama-lama menjengkelkan juga.

"Kenapa sih kau?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa."

tiba tiba Yoongi ingin bertanya tentang insiden yang membuyarkan karier pria itu dalam dunia penerbangan komersial, namun ekspresi garang Jimin membuatnya membatalkan niat. kemudian memilih diam selama perjalanan menuju ke Seoul dengan suasana hening.

 ** _ㅡ_** ** _To Be Continued ㅡ_**

 _hallo~_

 _Big thanks to my precious readers,_

 _see you next chapter ~ *bow*_


End file.
